The Chaos Paradox
by Son Of Hephaestus11
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost his family and been sent to Tartarus by Olympus newest Enemy. While down there he meets Olympus greatest ally who helps him create a team of the greatest heroes from across the multiverse, The Cavalry. (strong sex themes & intense v
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so this is my first story and with it, I am going to be trying to combine a bunch of ideas from other PercyXArtemis stories, while adding some of my own. This story will have a lot of lemon themes and will also hopefully have a good story line going with some blood and guts and stuff like that. PJO does not belong to me at all etc. etc. enjoy!  
Son of Hephaestus: Hey Guys! We're getting Bigbro's story back! I will not be editing any of these past chapters they'll stay pretty much the same. I'll mostly spell and grammar check the past chapters. But still its cool to have this story, I'll be doing my best at writing this story for you. I do not agree with everything in these previous chapters so don't criticize.**

**I Don't Own PJO or HOO.**

CHAPTER 1:

Percy's POV

This morning I am practicing down in the sword fighting arena, trying to get rid of this massive ball of nerves that is in my gut. The Hephaestus cabin recently made a massive high tech training arena that is underneath the real one that rather impressive. Think of the Danger Room from the X-men comics, then add about a shit ton of monster programs and individualized work out plans along with general levels. Then you will have the basic idea. So I went down and set it for the Percy Jackson workout plan. Because I am, according to the Hephaestus cabin, "too powerful to plan for", my workout plan provides a random assortment of monster replicas for me to fight for however long I set it for and so I set it for about an hour. Today, it started me out with some Dracaena, then it moved me on to Drakon training, then I finished with the Minotaur. Next, I go to the canoe lake and go for a swim to clear my head some more, and wash off the stink from my workout. When I feel ready I sheath Riptide and start walking out of the arena I hesitate slightly, feeling the engagement ring in my pocket, and thinking, "Am I sure about this? Am I ready for this kind of responsibility?" Before I can rethink this and back myself out, I set off to find Annabeth. I ask Chiron where she is. "She is down at the beach last time I saw her." Chiron answers. "Thanks teach! Wish me luck" I said and take off towards the beach. When I get there, I see Annabeth out surfing on the large rollers coming in. When she sees me, she smiles and waves and I decide to help her out and summon a perfect wave to bring her in. When she makes it in, she smiles and says, "Thanks Percy!" and turns around to pick up her surf board. When she turns back around, I am kneeling before her and holding up the box with the ring in it.

She gasps and says, "oh my Gods! Percy, it's beautiful! Is this what I think it is?" I smile and nod, saying "Yes, Annabeth, it is. Annabeth, will you marry me?" She suddenly starts crying and says, "Yes, Percy, I will" I jump up and wrap her in a hug and we began to make out.

Narrator (I will only be using this occasionally as it will only be used for foreshadowing)

And so the happy couple set of, planning to tell the Olympian Council tonight, because they like to know what is going on in their Hero's life (Their Hero being Percy). Unbeknownst to them, there was a watcher in the woods. A newer camper named Mark Debersius, a rather unusual son of Demeter, was watching from the woods along the beach.

Mark POV

"Damn! That is a nice piece of ass right there! Oh my GODS! The things that I would do to her if I could get her alone!" I thought, "Too bad that asshole Jackson just proposed to her otherwise she would be all mine." All of a sudden, I hear this whispery voice from seemingly nowhere, but everywhere at once. It says "Who says she cannot be yours, young Mark Debersius? You are powerful enough that you could take her if you wanted to; all that stands in your way is that asshole Percy Jackson. Take her from him and BREAK his spirit and will." I laugh at this voice, saying "As awesome and strong as I am, Percy is favored by the Gods, if I was to do that, I would never survive. Why they love that weak ass pussy, I will never know, but I do not have the power to face the Gods. Percy, I can take, them, I cannot." The whispery voice replies, "While they are powerful, I am far more powerful. If you wish to have this girl, and more, I can protect you, but for me to do this, you must first pledge yourself to me and renounce the Gods. I quickly answer back, "What do you mean by "more"?" The voice answers "Power! Strength! Wealth! You will be the KING of all when I take over! You will be my envoy, my voice, to the people of this world! You will lead my armies against the Gods, their allies, and their kin. All you must do is pledge yourself to me" "DONE" I say, "What must I say to pledge myself to you?" The voice replies "All you must do is say: I, Mark Debersius, Renounce the Gods, and pledge myself to CHAOS, and swear to do all that I can to serve him." I repeated this oath and there was a bright flash followed by a loud laughing. Suddenly, I felt stronger, faster and just plain awesome.

Annabeth's POV:

After Percy proposed to me, we walked along the beach for a while, just to enjoy each other's company, and to talk about our new future together. We decided that we wanted to get married in one month's time, in the middle of July so that we could have our wedding on the beach. We decided that we were going to have our wedding in Camp Half-blood, and would get the Gods to allow my parents in and Paul and Sally, or, should I call them Mom and Dad as well? After we are married, we plan on making a family in New Rome. We both want to have kids, but we are not sure what to name them. We talked about our future for a long time until we finally decided to go to tell the Olympians.

Percy's POV:

When we got to Olympus, the Gods were already there so we asked for an audience with the it was granted we went in and Zeus asked with his booming voice "What do you need young Percy? We have not heard from you in a while. What is it in our favored hero that he comes before us to say?" I stood up and said "Uncle, nothing is wrong, Annabeth and I just wanted to tell you our great news; Annabeth and I are engaged!" The Olympians erupted with words of congratulations. When they all settled down, Hephaestus stood and announced, "I would like to give a gift to these two fine young heroes. Would anybody else like to present gifts as well?" Most of the other Gods said that they would. The only ones that did not was Hera, because she hates Annabeth, and Artemis because she does not like marriage, and given the fact that she is a virgin Goddess, it was understandable.

From Hephaestus, we got our wedding bands. "These bands," he said, "will allow you to always know if the other person is in danger." From Poseidon, we received two things. "The first present I have for you my son, is a house for you and Annabeth that is available for you to have as a second home for you two to live in Atlantis with me. You may think of it as a vacation home, if you wish, or you may use it as your main home. It is your choice. My second gift is not actually for both of you, it is actually for Annabeth." he said. "What is it, P… Father?" she asked. Poseidon smiled at her and held out two bracelets. "These bracelets," he said, "Will allow you to have some of the same powers as my children. They will not allow you to control water or the earth like Percy can, but they will allow you to breathe underwater, decide when you will get wet and when you will stay dry, and it will allow you to survive and see at any depth. This is so that you can visit Atlantis, and for you to enjoy all the wonders of the ocean Percy can show you." Annabeth gasped, and said "Thank you, Father. How can we ever repay you?" Poseidon smiled and winked at me and said slyly, "Well, I have always wanted grandchildren." Annabeth's face turned as red as a tomato, and I am sure mine was just as red. Poseidon laughed and said "Relax, I am teasing. No thanks is necessary."

Next was Zeus. "My gift," he said, "Is not as grand but I think you will appreciate it all the same. My gift is that I will allow any God or Goddess that chooses to, to go to your wedding. Normally, the Ancient Laws would not permit this, but since neither of you have any mortal friends other than the Oracle, I shall allow it." At this, of the Gods and Goddesses said that they would be there. Next to stand was Athena, or I guess Mom now. "My gift," she said, "Is that I will supply you both with all the supplies and resources within reason, needed to design and build your dream house." Annabeth was ecstatic, and I was actually pretty excited too. The ability to build a dream house is not something that comes along very often, and with Wise Girl designing it to fit both of our ideas, it is going to be awesome. The next person to offer their gift was surprisingly Ares. "My gift to this little punk ass hero and his girl," he said with his usual sneer, "is a matching set of swords and a matching set of armour. These armours and swords are made of a special alloy that is made by combining Imperial Gold, human titanium, and Celestial Bronze, making it nearly indestructible, while remaining light and comfortable." I thanked Ares for his generous gift already thinking how much fun my next battle with the Minotaur is going to be. "This alloy," he continued, startling me because I thought he was done, "Also has a curious effect when kinetic energy is applied to it. When applied, it stores this energy, only to be released roughly 2 fold when you hit something with it. However, because hitting something to release the built up energy also creates kinetic energy, you must purge the armour of all stored energy after every battle, or it could reach a critical mass and explode." "Oh boy this is going to be fun" I thought, "Oh the things I can do with this. This shall be a fun new toy."

Next was Hades. I honestly did not know what to expect from Hades. Ever since I had returned his and Hestia's thrones to them, they have basically treated me like one of their own. "My gift to you two is 2-fold." he said with a smile. "My first gift is to Percy, and it is partially in thanks for returning Hestia and I to our thrones. Percy, to you I give all the same powers that my son Nico has. I know that you two are very good friends and I trust that he will teach you to use these powers like a boss. My second gift is by no means certain, but I believe that there is a good chance of it being accepted. I will journey with you to see the three Fates, and we shall ask them to allow us to bring the heroes Charlie Beckendorf, Bianca Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, and Luke Castellan back from the dead. Their lives all ended far too soon, and I feel that It would do this world a service to bring them back. But in the end it will be up to the Fates." My mouth hung open like a fish and I stuttered out, "Y- y- you would d- do that? Just for getting your throne back?" Hades just smiled. Next was Hestia. "Percy," she said, "You have been like a son to me over the years, and for that, I thank you. You have treated me with respect rarely seen in mortals or demigods. For this I offer you the same thing that Hades did; you will have power over fire, but it will be up to you to figure out how to control it. In addition I, along with Demeter place our blessing on you that you will always have plenty to feed you and your kin." I graciously thanked her, not entirely sure what i was going to do with all of this, but there was still more to come!

Next was Apollo. He gave me a million watt smile and said, "I bless the two of you to be fantastic musicians. You both can now sing like angels, and you may each pick an instrument for you to be, well, as awesome as me at." I thought for a minute and said "I would like to be able to play the guitar like a boss." Annabeth said, "I would like to play the flute." Apollo snapped his fingers and we both had our chosen instrument in our hands and knew how to play it. Next was Hermes. Again, I did not know what to expect. Hermes got along pretty well so he could give me anything really. "My gift," he said, "is a pair of flying shoes. for each of you. Have fun and cause some great pranks." Last and definitely least, was Dionysus. "My gift," he said, "is that neither of you will ever suffer a hangover again, and I will provide the beverages for your wedding." The last person to give a gift was Aphrodite. As soon as Aphrodite stood up, Annabeth and I were immediately nervouse. Aphrodite's gifts often have a bite to them, and we were nervous as to what she was going to do. "My gift to you two," she said, "is that I will prepare both of you for your wedding and organize the wedding for you. I will need to talk to you both later to organize it how you want it but I will get it all set up for you." Annabeth and I both thanked her, even though we were still a little nervous.

Now that all the gods that were going to give gifts had given gifts, we thanked them for their generosity and left to go and tell our mortal parents. Both sets were ecstatic and we all began to make plans for the wedding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok everyone, you have made it through hopefully the most boring chapter in the story. Hopefully the rest will be far more actiony and bloody and all that good stuff. This chapter did have to be in here because I have now introduced just about all of the characters I plan on having. I will have more characters, but they will mostly just be a passing mention. I don't have plans to add any more characters right now but as I have already said, I have no clue what I am going to do beyond the basic outline. Because of this I again ask you to send me a PM if you are interested in helping me or you have any special brainchildren that you would like to see in a story. I may or may not use it if it works with my plan and it is not stupid or ridiculous. You are awesome to the 10th degree of awesome and beyond. If you want a picture of ares' present look up albums/s152/acidloveforever/sexy_knight_armor_

That is kind of how I pictured it, but if you know of a better one, by all means, let me know. Now I am exhausted and would kind of like to go to bed, but first the customary ending shit. If you like this review and I will get back to you on any questions you may have. I love you all you people are why I do this. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read my stuff.

Son Of Hephaestus: I think it's safe to say nothing in these old chapters really needs much work. However do not blame me for anything in these past chapters. These do not represent my views in any way. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again readers, and thank you for continuing to read my story. I can't tell you how awesome it is to have subscribers to this story, especially since this is only chapter 3. The only thing I would change is that I would like more reviewers, but that is your choice. I hate it when people say they won't post unless people review, so I am not going to do that. However, those that have problems or suggestions please do review, or I will just keep doing the same thing. If you have a problem with the an already posted chapter I CAN EDIT (I think) so feel free to tell me. Now for some thank you's. I have been meaning to do this. Thank you Amy for getting me started into Fanfic, and for reading my first chapter and helping me to write good fanfic. Thank you Ally K and Kristen Z for helping to edit. Finally thank you all of you that are reading. Now! Enough of my ramblings let us begin.  
Son Of Hephaestus: Please keep in mind me and bigbro aren't fans of rape or anything like that. There will be a heads up when the scene occurs. I'm Also putting a poll on my profile for this story. Yes it is very important it's about the team.**

**We do not own PJO or HOO  
**Chapter 3

Narrator:

A month has past since Percy and Annabeth talked to the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. It is now the day of the young couple's wedding and they are both tremedously excited. Percy is currently at the bottom of the ocean in Atlantis, (Which I have with a creative license decided that it is about 5 miles off shore from Camp Half-Blood's beach) pacing back and forth in his father's palace, completely losing his mind with nervousness.

Percy's POV:

"Ohshitohshitohshit" I thought as I was walking back and forth. "What if something goes wrong. What if Athene protests. what if… what if…" Suddenly my dad walked in. He looked pretty good in a tux, and he looked very proud of me. When he saw me he gave me one of his enourmous smiles; the kind that makes you feel like everything is going to be ok.

"Percy, my boy! Are you ready to do this? Where are the wedding bands?" He said. "I am wearing mine and Annabeth is wearing hers we will give them to the ring bearer when we get there. Annabeth seemed to think that I would lose them if I had both." I said. Dad laughed, saying, "Yes, you probably would you have about the attention span of a dolphin." I did my best to look indignant, despite the fact that they were both right. "I'm ready, I am just so nervous! I don't have time to go to the arena and there is water all around us, so I doubt that will help. I just can't stand waiting like this!"

Dad smiled again and said, "Why are you nervous? Everything is all ready, your mom and step father will be there and they will both finally be able to see the camp! Everything is perfect! So just relax." I answered back, " I really want to and you are right, everything is perfect. I just cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. It is just a gut feeling but I can't shake it." "What could possibly go wrong? ALL of the olympians will be there, plus we have the camp borders, and we have most of the Roman camp here with Camp Half-Blood for the wedding. Nothing will attack us and nothing can get in to begin with! Relax." he said.

"I guess you are right, I am being stupid." I said and tried to relax and get ready.

Mark's POV:

At last! Today is the day of the wedding, and I get to break that loser Pussy Jackass' spirit. Not to mention I get to have some…. heh heh…. FUN with his girl! This is going to be awesome! I better get the room ready though.

Annabeth's POV:

Today is the day! I can't wait! I am going to finally be married to Seaweed Brain, and then we can have a family! Nothing could be more perfect. Well, I guess I better go over to the Aphrodite Cabin. Aphrodite told me to meet her there so that she could get me ready, and when she is being this generous, I better not be late!

Narrator

And so while Annabeth is heading to the Aphrodite cabin, Percy is getting dressed in his tux. While Annabeth is heading to the Aphrodite cabin she notices some odd vines…

Annabeth's POV

About half way to the Aphrodite cabin, I noticed some vines. I had never seen this kind of vine around here, so naturally, when I saw it, I was rather curious. When I leaned over to see them better, they suddenly moved lightning fast! They grabbed my wrists and ankles, and began to drag me off to the woods! "AHHH...ack" I started to scream before another vine showed up and rammed itsself down my throat, effectively silencing me. I continued to thrash and yank on them desperately "MY KNIFE!" I thought reaching for my thigh where it usually was. SHIT it was not there! I had not taken it with me because I did not expect any problems today! "What can I do what can I do… THE RING!" I thought, fighting to reach into my pocket. Hephaeastus said that it would alert the other ring if I was in trouble! "I hope Percy is wearing his!" I thought slipping it on as I disappeared into the woods.

Percy's POV:

Just as I finished putting on my tux, my wedding band twinged and began to get warm. "What the…" I began to say when I remembered what Hepheastus said about the rings "OH SHIT" I thought "Annabeth is in trouble!" As fast as possible, I took off my tux and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed the latest shield that Tyson had made for me and Riptide. As I swam out of the palace, I gave my tux to my dad, rapidly explaining the situation and asking him to bring it with him as I took off at about 15 knots toward the beach, rapidly preparing myself for the coming battle.

Annabeth's POV:

Finally the vines stopped dragging me when I had reached a large cave that I had never seen before. This immediately worried me because I had memorized every map of Camp Half-Blood, and I had never seen this cave. Something had to have made it and it was made recently. Only a God could have made a cave inside the week since the woods were last scouted. Next thing I knew, I was blindfolded and moving again. When I stopped, I was lying on something soft, but obviously, I didn't know what. Now the vines let me go and took the blindfold off of me, and I immediately sat up. The first thing I saw, was that I was sitting on a bed, and a large one at that. Immediately after that, I saw a shadowy figure standing off to the side. The lights seemed to be focused on the bed so it left the figure in the shadows. "Hello, Annabeth," the figure spoke at last proving to have a rather deep voice, that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "and welcome to my little room of fun. I have SOOO many toys in here for us to play with, and do you know what the best part is? Percy will NEVER find you here, so we can have ALL… THE FUN… WE WANT. Now hows about we get started." He said as he came into the light. It was Mark and he was completely naked! I gasped as realization dawned on me and I began to get up to run away, to hurt him, to do anything to keep that asshole away from me. He snapped his fingers and vines shot out of the darkness, lashing around my wrists and ankles, dragging me down and binding me to this bed in a spread eagle fashion. I began to scream "HELP HELP SOMEBODY HELP" He snapped his fingers again, and a vine that was shaped like a large penis gagged me, effectively silencing me.

"Ah ah ah" he said, wagging his finger like a mother scolding a child. "It wouldn't matter anyway. I have this room completely sealed and soundproofed. BUT since you insist on struggling, we will give that whore mouth of yours something to suck on, and put you in a nice comfortable position. I must say, I was hoping you would chose this way. It makes it so much more FUN for me."

Mark's POV:

"At last, I have her. All of my planning and preparation has finally paid off. Oh this will be so much FUN!" I thought as I walked over to her. As I stood by the bed watching her struggle, I took in her smokin' body. She had a really nice rack, they were at least a D probably even a DD. She had a nice ass too, the kind that are OOOH so much fun to smack. Her lips were nice and big, perfect for wrapping around a massive dick. It was her eyes that were my favorite though. They were so full of hate, and yet there was fear in them too, mixed with all the defiance and stubbornness. It will be fun to break her.

But, now I must get started.

Annabeth's POV:

At first he was just standing there, looking at me as I was gagging on the cock plant. I felt hope; maybe he had lost his nerve, but alas, it was not to be. He pulled out a large, familiar looking knife. IT WAS MY KNIFE. The fucker had stolen my knife. He held it close to my face, and then began to cut my clothes off. Too late, I relized, that I was wearing a matching lacy bra and thong, because I had expected to have my first time tonight with Percy after the wedding. When he saw this he laughed, saying "Damn, bitch! You must have been expecting me! I think those can stay for now. Don't worry though, they will be coming soon enough."

After he had cut all my clothes off and I was basically naked, he snapped his fingers again. I tensed myself, expecting to be let go, but the vines tied me all up so that I could not move, then they bent me over the bed. I began struggling again, but the vines were too strong. He walked up behind me, right to where I could not see him. All of a sudden, I felt a massive amount of pain in my ass! "AHHHH" I screamed into the cock plant. He laughed and said "Yes bitch, scream! I love it when you scream, because there is nothing you can do!" Again and again, he smacked my ass laughing the whole time. After my ass was on fire, used a vine and began whipping my back and boobs, making me scream harder and louder. By the time he was done I was crying, begging him to stop. The humiliation was too great.

He then took the cock plant out of my mouth and told me that if I bit him, he would break my knees. He then smacked me in the face and when I opened my mouth to scream he shoved his cock in my mouth. I tried to bite him anyway, but I hadn't realized that part of the vine had become detached in my mouth making a ring that would allow me to open and close my mouth, but would not let me close my teeth, so I failed. He then forced me to give him a blow job, and he then started face fucking me, ramming his cock deep into my throat, making me gag and choke. Finally, he rammed it farther than ever, and just left it there. I began to struggle as I started to lose conscience, until he finally pulled out of my throat and began shooting his cum all over my face, rope after rope. Only after he had completely covered my face did he stop cumming. It was all over me. I had never felt more ashamed in my life. I could not even wipe it off because I was still tied up. I began to cry, begging him, "Stop, please! No more. Haven't you done enough? I can't take it anymore! Let me go!" I felt helpless. I hate feeling helpless! As a child of Athena, I should never feel helpless!

I began to look around and formulate a plan. Unfortunately, the only plan I could come up with involved me playing along, and after the fight I had put up, he would never believe it if I just started seducing him! Oh well I can't do anything but try!

I began to try going along with it, wagging my ass and shaking my hips and he laughed. "Oh Annabeth," he said, "Do you really think I would fall for that? I can see it in your eyes! You are looking at the knife. You were expecting me to let you go because I thought you were playing along! When I let you go, You would have gone for the knife and tried to kill me. Just how dumb do you think I am?"

My eyes widened at how fast he had figured out my plan. He laughed again and lined up behind me, then stopped. "No, I want to see your face for this. I want to see your face as a take you for your very… first… time!" he said snapping his fingers again. This made the vines flip me over onto my back. The vines then flipped held my legs high in the air. He then positioned himself so that he was perfectly lined up to my untouched pussy. I began to thrash, or at least try to, again, tears streaming down my face as his dick began to enter me. I was still dry, and now this was the most painful thing I had ever felt. Finally, after about a minute of pure agony, he reached my hymen. He then pulled back out and slammed in, smashing through it in one blow. I screamed aloud, louder than I had ever screamed before. It felt like he was ripping me in half and he began to ram in and out without letting me adjust to this new intruder. Every time he went in, I screamed again.

Then, to my horror, my body began to betray my mind, making me become wet and moan. "No! NO!" my head was saying, but my body thought that this felt good, to my horror. He began to speed up, untill he finally came… INSIDE OF ME! After that he pulled out, laughing. I just cried and cried, reality finally crashing in: There was nothing I could do. I was truly helpless. For the first time in my life, I could not see a way out.

While I was crying, he flipped me over and positioned me in a position on my hands and knees. He then lined himself up laughing, "How fitting" he said, "That the daughter of a Greek god's last spec of virginity is in her ass! Now you really get to go Greek!" Realizing what he was talking about, I fought harder than ever trying to break free. Try as I may, I was unable to free myself. All of a sudden I felt him pushing on my tight asshole. I tightened my ass as hard as possible, and to my satisfaction, he could not push it in. He suddenly dead legged me, making me lose my focus, allowing him to ram fully inside with push. I had thought that I could not have felt more pain, but I was wrong. A new scream tore from my mouth, as he just kept on ramming in and out. Finally, he came in my ass. This load was larger than the rest and he filled my ass and lower intestines, then pulled out and shot it all over the back of my head. Before any of the cum came out of my ass, a massive cock plant sprouted ind detached itself in my ass, preventing anything from coming out. I just laid there and cried. What else could I do? I was going to be stuck here forever. This was going to be my life if I could not escape, and he had thought of everything all of a sudden cracks began to appear in the walls and roof. There was an explosion, and a figure crashed through the wall.

"TAKE… YOUR… FUCKING… HANDS…OFF… HER"

(about an hour earlier, right after Percy left the palace

Percy's POV:

My ring was going crazy as I headed toward the beach, becoming more and more worried as I drew closer. Finally, I reached the beach. I shot out of the water and slammed down so hard that I made a large crater where I landed. I then ran towards camp, expecting us to be under attack. When I got there, the only thing out of the ordinary was that the wedding was being set up. I went straight to Chiron to ask him if he knew where Annabeth was.

"I thought she was going to Aphrodite's cabin to get ready for the wedding." Chiron said. "She is in danger." I said. "I don't know what kind of danger, or how she is in danger but my ring that Hephaestus told me would alert me if she was in danger, just went off. We need to find her NOW." As Chiron was calling the campers together to look for her, I ran off towards the Aphrodite cabin to see if she knew what had happened.

When I got there, Aphrodite looked troubled, DEEPLY, troubled. I ran over to her and explained what was happening, and she looked even more horrified. "Percy, you are not going to like this, but I know what has happened to Annabeth."

"WHAT! THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING" I exploded. She calmly answered back, "Because I only know what is happening to her right now. I do not know where she is, and I certainly do not know how she got there" Struggling to calm myself, I said, "It is at least a start. What is happening to her?"

Looking more nervous by the second, she answered back fearfully, "She is being raped by Mark Debersius." At first, what she said did not register in my head. As I slowly realized what she was saying, I felt myself begin to tremble with rage. Seeing this, Aphrodite continued quickly, "About 20 minutes ago, I felt sex taking place within the camp boundaries. As you know, I am present at any form of lovemaking, so I saw them in a cave. Annabeth was tied up and protesting and fighting as best as she could, but I was there as he took her virginity in her mouth. Whatever the bindings are, they are strong. When I tried to find the cave, I was… ERK…" she was cut off when she made a strange sound. I did not think it was possible, but she looked even more scared. "Oh no," she whispered. "What" I said. "M- m- Mark j- just took her v- v- virginity. Quickly, you must find her. I cannot help you, the cave is shielded from my Godly senses. You must find her before he can do anymore damage" She said, before warping away to tell the other Gods and Goddesses what was happening.

The only thing stopping me from exploding right then and there was the thought that every second I was standing here was another second Annabeth was in the hands of that filthy bastard. I ran into the woods. As I ran through the woods I thought about how I had first met Mark.

(Flashback)

When Mark had first arrived at camp, luck would have it that I was the one to be on border patrol for new campers. He was being chased by my good friend the Minotaur. I began to smile as I thought about killing him yet again. I drew Riptide and ran down the hill, telling the new camper to run to the top and I would cover him. I then walked up to the Minotaur and smiled leaning on my sword. "OY BEEFCAKES!" I called, "Your back again! I missed you good buddy! Are you ready to take another shot at the title? I know it has to be at least 5 times I have killed you by now, what makes you think this will be any different?" He just looked angrier and charged. I decided to go old school on him and do a sweep single on his right leg to put him on his face. Then I jumped on his back and decapitated him.

I capped Riptide and walked to the top of the hill. The kid said, "Why did you do that? I could have handled him!" I looked at him, and said, "Ok next time I will sit at the top of the hill and yell down YOU GOT HIM as you were gutted like a fish" After that I forgot about it. A few days later, I heard him bragging that he had defeated the Minotaur single handly. Nobody believed him. Stuff like this had been happening since he got here and everybody kind of realized that he was the only asshole Demeter had ever given birth to.

Flashback over

By using the water in the air to detect the cave I made my way over there as fast as possible. When I got there I was so angry the ground was shaking. I looked over and saw the creek about a hundred yards away I summoned all the water in the creek and began bashing the cave's roof and entrance. "GET OUT HERE MARK AND I MIGHT NOT KILL YOUR FUCKING RAPIST ASS." I yelled as I bashed. Finally the wall broke and I ran in, a glowing blue-green aura around me. When I looked in I took in everything in a single second.

Mark standing next to her naked

Her clothes cut apart on the floor

Her nearly naked body with only a bra and thong on

Her cum covered head

Her ass filled with a massive plant

Her held to the bed by vines

All of my rage boiled over, and I roared "TAKE… YOUR… FUCKING… HANDS…OFF… HER"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah there is nothing like a suspenseful ending to ensure readers. I am a cruel person. First, there was a wrestling move I mentioned if anyone wants to look it up it was a sweep single shot, look it up on Youtube if you want to know what it is. I am enjoying this greatly, and I am especially happy with how this turned out. Thank you all for reading, and I have many ideas that I come up with all the time. Have you ever noticed that you come up with some of your best ideas while you are taking a crap or taking a shower? Sorry, ADHD moment. Anyway, Mark will not be dying anytime soon. How could I kill off someone that I have spent so much time making you hate more than anything. That, my friends, is bad for business. I have some ideas and something new to horrify you all will happen in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming some of them amuse me some scare me but it is always fun to read them. See you in the next chapter!**

**Son Of Hephaestus: Thanks for reading guys Some new stuff will be coming after all the previously written chapters are posted. Hope you guys like the chapter I'll write myself.**

**Son Of Hephaestus: So yea good chapter that I didn't write, but we shall be re-selecting the team members though some will be staying others will be selected again. So please vote so i can change the chapters and put them out quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again audience! Thank you so much for continuing reading, and I am so glad that my plan succeeded; you all hate Mark more than anything else! Mission success, Yay me. Unfortunately it does not end there. There will be more sadness by the end of this chapter, but by the end of this chapter, I will have made your hatred of Mark so great, your heads will explode at how evil I am. Honestly, I am wondering how in the hell I made a character so evil. There are two things that you people need to decide though before I write the next chapter though 1) should I make the anti Chaos, Order. His name would not be order because that to me just seems stupid, but I will come up with a far cooler name. I can write it either way but I can give Percy some pretty sweet powers if you choose to have me make an Order thingy, but if you don't want me to It will be just as cool, it can go either way very easily. 2) the second choice you people have is that I had an idea that it might be cool to bring the Kane chronicles in. I KNOW it is not labeled as a crossover story, but I did not want to put it there, because not as many people read those, and they all seem to me to be pure smut. If I do the crossover, it will not be pure smut. I think I can have it so that it is very easily combined together to have a great story, but that was a new thought. My original plan does not have the Kanes in it, but I can very easily modify it so it does or I can leave it be. For the love of god, send me a PM or review if you have a vote. Don't just read this and assume someone else will do it. I want your opinion. If you don't answer, I will just decide on my own, but if I have your opinion it will be so much better. NOW enough of that, I will now begin my chapter. This will be our first fight scene, and I will tell you now. I will go into a TON of detail, and what takes you a minute to read may be only a few seconds in the fight (Exaggeration, I know, but it will be detailed) My goal is to make it like you are watching the fight in person, so enough of my ramblings! Let us begin.**

**Son of Hephaestus: Another great chapter from our author bigbro thanks for your support guys. I do not support rape. Don't Forget to vote on the poll on my profile because once we reach the Team Up chapter I can't post without your votes.  
**

Chapter 3  
Mark's Pov

When the wall caved in, I was rather surprised. The cave was supposed to be impenetrable . Percy must be a lot more powerful than Chaos originally thought, but it doesn't matter. This pussy can't beat me! I am the most powerful demigod alive!

"Well, well, well, Percy! It appears you have found me! I don't know how you did it but do you like the decor?" I said, gesturing towards the cum soaked Annabitch. I turned to the vines and said "Keep her busy while I deal with this pussy. I want her nice and loose for me when I am done with this." The vines lifted her up and began to screw her every hole, as tears began streaming down her face. I allowed myself a small smile, knowing that the plants had a special surprise that I had engineered them to do. The would randomly cum in massive amounts, but they would not let anything past them because if they decided to pull out to cum on her body, they would detach a small piece of themselves to hold all that was in her inside, then when they went back in they would reattach. They would also grow every time they came. My special treat. HaHa. I then turned back to Percy, and what I saw scared me a bit.

He had a glowing blue-green aura around him, and his eyes were as dark as the ocean on its worst day. Riptide, his dinky little sword was out and it was surrounded by a strange blue fire. When I looked closer, I realized it was actually water. It didn't matter, he cannot beat me, for I am the favored demigod of Chaos.

Percy's POV:

I am pissed off right about now. I can feel the earth shaking, and the water in the air around me. "SO! You think that you can rape my wife to be, to take her virginity in every one of her untouched areas, and seed her with your VILE CUM, and you think I will let you live? You my friend, have made an enemy of me and that is a very BIG mistake for you to add to your long list of mistakes you have made today." I said in a deathly calm voice, the kind of voice that is beyond yelling, the speaker is so angry that they are no longer yelling but they are in a calm demeanor, but somehow, it scares you so much more.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it? Who are you that thinks that he can stop me?" the little prick asked arrogantly. I decided that I was going to scare him a bit, by doing something that I had never done before because it seemed to prideful, but right about now, it seemed perfect. I began to announce my titles.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Slayer of the Nemean Lion, Slayer of the Minotaur, and Slayer of Medusa. I have tricked Atlas into taking the sky upon himself once more, I have defeated Kronos himself, and I have defeated Hyperion. I have slayed the Giants Polybotes, Alcyoneus, and the twin Giants, Otus and Ephialtes. I have defeated Gaia. I have been to great Pit, Tartarus, and returned unscathed. I am a Praetor of the Romans, Hero of Olympus, and Son of Poseidon. I have born the Curse of Achilles.

I am going to Crush you like a gnat, then drag your sorry ass out of the underworld so that I can destroy you again. I swear, on the River Styx, that I will kill you and see your soul cast into the Pit." There was a crack of thunder sealing my Oath. Mark looked scared at first then regained his arrogant face. He drew a sword that was an average looking sword. His stance suggested that he knew what he was doing, but lacked experience. It made sense, because he had only been here for two or three months.

I charged, opening my shield that Tyson had made for me. When our swords met, I immediately knew that he was out matched, and yet he still had an arrogant smile on his face. I decided that he was going to lose the smile soon. He took a wild slash and I deflected with my shield as I ducked under his guard and hilt slammed his left knee. I heard it snap with a satisfying crack, and listened to his cry of pain with a grim look on my face. Somehow, he was still standing. Now, he was on guard. Good, now he is scared. Now I used a john smith low single on his left leg to put him on his back. Now, I took his sword away from him with a simple flick of my wrist that sent his sword spinning and sticking out of a tree to the hilt. I then used my shield to smash his right knee. He would not be walking for a long time even if he survived. I then dropped my sword and shield. I would finish this bastard with my bare hands.

I took his right arm and broke his wrist then his forearm then his upper arm. By now he was screaming his head off, begging for mercy, and yelling for someone named Chaos to help him. I then repeated the process to his left arm. If he survived, he would never use them again. I then ripped off both of his arms by twisting them out of their sockets, and shoved them both up his ass. I thought that was particularly fitting. Finally I saved the best for last. I grabbed him by the dick and with one motion I ripped it off. He was a jibbering wreck by now and I decided I had had enough of his talking. I rammed his own dick down his throat.

Now I remembered what was happening to Annabeth. She was still being raped by the plants! I ran to her, and began to try and get her down. "It won't work, loser." I heard from behind me. Mark had somehow managed to spit his dick out and had a psychotic smile on his face. "I created those plants for one reason alone. They will fuck her till I tell them to stop, Or she explodes from the sheer amount of cum in her. They cannot be cut or destroyed in any way. You lose. My Master Chaos is on his way. Then you will be sorry." I turned and threw my sword, hitting him square between the eyes. At last some quiet.

I began to try and pull the plants from Annabeth. As soon as I touched them they began to push even further in. I quickly stopped touching them. She was crying obviously in a lot of pain. She was beginning to look bloated from all the cum. I had to hurry.

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy completely and utterly destroyed Mark with such systematic, single minded ferocity, I was honestly a little scared. During the fight though, I was in so much pain that it really did not matter. The plants were plowing me so hard that I could not think straight, and every time they came, they grew bigger. If they did not come out of me soon, they were going to rip me in half! And the amount they came was amazing! It was like having a fire hose straight down my pussy and asshole, and it hurt. Nothing was coming out and this was leading to a lot of pain. I looked slightly pregnant and I was having horrible cramps from the cum enema I was receiving. Then they started pulling out half way through their ejaculations to cover me completely with cum. By the time Percy was finished I was out of my mind with pain. Through the pain though, and I can not deny it, though I felt so ashamed of this, I began to feel pleasure. My screams began to be mixed with moans of pleasure. I felt like such a whore. Maybe Mark was right, maybe I am a whore, a slut, a wanton. I began to have the first orgasm of my life, and it was on a plant. Oh the shame I felt. When he tried to pull it out, they all shoved in farther. The one in my vagina began to coil in my womb and move around in there, while the one in my ass began pumping into my small intestine, thus bringing a whole new wave of pain. The one in my throat began forcing its way down my throat, causing me to puke, but I was unable to send it past the cock plant so it just stayed inside. I could do nothing

Percy's POV:

As I was trying to come up with a way to free Annabeth, I heard a large crack of thunder, and I felt the earth shake. I turned around, and there was a man in dark robes that looked like a night sky standing over Mark. Mark suddenly got up, completely healed. The man in the robe handed him a sword that was so dark it looked like a black hole had appeared in the shape of a sword. He then shot Mark with a ray that looked as black as the sword, and then he stepped back. Mark yelled out, "COME ON OUT PUSSY JACKSON, AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN" I drew my sword again, and walked outside. This time, he took the first swing, and he was a lot stronger now. I became worried. This time, I think that I am the out matched one, and that is not a good thing. we traded blows for a bit, but suddenly he disarmed me. No one has ever disarmed me! He snapped his fingers, and vines shot out of the ground and grabbed my wrists and ankles, thus binding me to the ground

As I was struggling, he walked over to my sword. He picked it up, and looked at it for a moment. He laughed, saying, "What a pitiful blade. How was I ever beaten with this piece of shit?" He then put it on the ground, and raised his sword. Realizing what he was about to do, I strained at my bindings SWISH CRACK! That crack was like a bullet to my heart. He had just destroyed my sword in a single blow. I felt a deep sense of loss; this was the sword that had been with me since the beginning. He then gave his sword to the robed man. The robed man now spoke in a quiet voice "So, this is the great Perseus Jackson. You beat up my champion. I never liked you to begin with, but come on! That was not very smart. You have ruined my plans for the last time, so now I have to destroy you. But first, I think I am going to break your spirit. I am going to take everything that means anything to you." He said. Then he snapped his fingers and my mom and Paul appeared. "They will go first, young Perseus." The sword descended, and I yelled "NO!" and heads rolled. I began to cry. Then he walked over to Annabeth. The love of my life was about to die and I was lying on the ground. I began to summon my power. I would not let her die. The robed man turned and said "AH ah ah. We shant have any of that now." and snapped his fingers, all of a sudden my powers were not working. He raised the sword and said, "By this stroke, I break you Perseus! Never again will you get in my way." With that the sword came down and went straight through her. "NOOOOO" the scream tore from my throat. "I swear by the Five Rivers of the Underworld, I will have my revenge on you. There will be know where you can hide from me. I will always find you eventually. THIS I SWEAR."

"That is going to be a bit hard where you are going." The robed man said, casting his hands wide. He began to say in a booming voice, "I, Lord Chaos, cast Perseus Jackson into the Pit. No Gods may help him. May he NEVER RETURN AGAIN! The Pit claims you, Perseus Jackson, and will keep you trapped till the end of time. So I say, so it SHALL BE"

"I will get out. I have done it before and I will do it again. You will never be able to hide from me. Even now you try to trap me, because you are to scared of me to kill me. I will return and I will hunt you both down. You will never be free of my wrath! I SWEAR IT!" I said with venom in my voice. Chaos clapped his hands, and a pit appeared beneath me. I fell dragged down by the vines straight to Tartarus.

Chiron's POV:

When the campers and I found the remains of the battle, we were shocked to say the least. I immediately ordered the elder campers to get the young ones away, but some of them had already seen it. They began crying, because they all knew Annabeth, and this was just too much for their little hearts. "Quickly! We must get back to the camp. Senior campers! Get everyone in their cabins! There is something afoot, and we must tell the Olympians." I ordered. The senior campers, still in a state of shock, began herding everyone back to camp. I took off at a gallop towards the beach, where the Olympians were preparing for the wedding.

"Chiron! What has your tail so tied up in knots on this wonderful day? Do you know where Percy is? He should be here! We are all ready? Is Aphrodite done with Annabeth yet?" Zeus asked as he saw me come galloping out of the woods. "You all had better come with me. There is a situation. I cannot describe what has happened, for I am not entirely sure what has happened myself." I said with a grave face. Then, ignoring their protests, I lead them into the woods.

Once I reached the scene, I waited for them. It did not take long for them to get there. Zeus let out a gasp, and Demeter and Persephone both turned and threw up. Ares stood there, rather uncomfortably, because he was used to this sort of thing, but knew that the others were not. Athena ran to her daughter and cried. Artemis began to look for clues as to what had happened. Poseidon, he walked to Sally's dead body, and just looked like the saddest man alive, with tears running down his face as his shoulders shook.

"Where is Percy? Does he not yet know of this tragedy?" Poseidon asked. I do not know, but we must find him. We must be careful though, because we all know of his power. Hephaestus spoke up at this time, "He was already here and he already knew of this tragedy. His sword lies broken over there next to the tree, I felt the Celestial bronze when we got here. he knew of this tragedy, because Annabeth wears the ring I made for them."

Next Hades spoke up, "I have a pretty good guess as to where Percy is. He has been cast into Tartarus. There is a recently sealed rift here in the ground." At that moment, Poseidon stood up. His hands gripped his trident tightly. He then slammed his trident into the ground, yelling with tears streaming down his face. The ground shook and the skies stormed and on the Beach, the waves grew to tidal waves as he cried.

"Quickly! We must get Percy out of Tartarus! Only he may be able to stop his father from ending the world as we know it!" I said as the ground, skies, and oceans all mourned with their master. All the Olympians began to glow as they prepared to pull Percy out of Tartarus. All of a sudden, there was an explosion, and the Olympians went flying back. In the middle of the circle where they had been standing was a man in starry robes. He began to laugh.

"FOOLISH GODS! Do you really think you can pull your champion out of the Pit when I, Lord Chaos, sent him there? He will die in the Pit, and I will see you cast down! I do not like your rule, and so I will destroy you all with Shadosema!" He clapped his hands, and disappeared into a vortex.

The Gods stood up slowly, completely shocked. Finally, Zeus spoke, "Percy is on his own. We can do nothing for him. OLYMPIANS! WE PREPARE FOR WAR NOW! Athena, you must do everything you can. You must figure out who the Shadosema are." Athena nodded. "Apollo do you have a Prophesy that will tell us when this threat will come to be?"  
Apollo stood, his face for once, was completely serious. "I do have one. I first spoke it long ago, and I have never known what it meant.

**The One Of The Void Shall Turn,**

**Olympus Hero Cast to Burn.**

**The Final Battle Draws Near,**

**Olympus Shall Feel Primitive Fear.**

**Without The Hero Of Olympus All Will Fall,**

**Upon The World All Evil And Darkness Shall Befall**

**On Fates Chosen Time, **

**One Shall Stand, **

**One Shall Fall.**

Percy's POV

I fell for a long time. Finally, I stopped falling. I hit the ground, and immediately fell unconscious. When I woke up, the past events suddenly caught up with me. I began to cry, my entire body wracked with my sobs. I had nothing left. My father could not help me. My mother, my stepfather, both dead. And Annabeth… Oh Annabeth. She was my one purpose for living, and she was dead. Not only that, but I had been RIGHT THERE when it happened, and I was unable to help her. She was violently raped, and I had not been able to do anything. THAT BASTARD HAD DEFILED HER, AND I HAD NOT EVEN MADE SURE THAT HE WAS DEAD! I could not bear it. She was being raped even as she died, and I was right there! I did not even have my sword anymore. There was no sword that was ever an equal in my hands. I did not want to go on. There was nothing left.

Except one thing.

Mark is still out there. Chaos is still out there. "You have beaten me, you have cast me away. You have broken my spirit, and broken my sword. There is one mistake you have made: I am still alive. I will hunt them till the end of the earth there is no place you can hid from me Chaos DO YOU HEAR ME!" I swore.

Finally, I had a reason to live again. I stood up. I began to take inventory. I still had my shield, and apparently, it had the same return enchantment that Riptide had. Well, used to have. It also had a repairing charm on it, because it was completely fixed. Well that is something. I needed a weapon though, or I would not survive long. I began to walk. The only way I knew of to get out of Tartarus is to use the Doors of Death. They move around all the time, so I would wander until I found them. The only problem is that I need the blood of a titan or God to get out, along with my own demigod blood. Oh well, I can figure that out when I get there. Eventually, I came upon an ancient oak. What it was doing here, I have no idea, but Tartarus is a strange place. Perhaps one of the Gods had gotten mad at it and sent it here, or Tartarus put it there for his own obscure reason. Whatever the reason was, I had found a weapon.

I walked up to the tree, and asked it if I could have one of its limbs to defend myself with. When it did not respond, I was relieved. It is always better to ask before taking, because it could have been a nymph and they don't take too kindly to strangers taking their branches. I began to climb the tree. When I was about have way up, I found the perfect branch. It was about an inch and a half thick, and about a foot taller than me at 7 feet long. I used the semi-sharp edge of my shield to cut it off. Once I was done, I climbed down and set off again with my new staff.

I thought about my new staff. It would not last very long, unless I could find someone to enchant it. I would definitely need to find a sword, or something like that. After about an hour of walking, I came across a river. It had a bunch of stuff floating around in it. I recognized it as the River Styx. I considered taking another dip, but seeing as I did not have anybody to tie me to the mortal world, it would not work. So, I began to walk off.

"Waaaaiiiiittt" said a quiet, whispery voice. I immediately turned around, readying my staff as I turned. "Who is it? What do you want?" I called out into the darkness, keeping my head on a swivel, looking for the source of the voice. "I am the spirit of the River Styx, and I have seen your plight. I saw what happened when you invoked my name to swear your revenge, and I wish to help you." the whispery voice answered. "Ok… um, hello then Ms. ah Styx. You probably remember me, as I was one of the people that have bathed in your waters. I never knew that there was a spirit in the River Styx. It makes sense though, I just never thought about it. But how can you help me. I have no one to tie me to the mortal world. I would dissolve. "I know this. But you do have a staff of oak. This can break all too easily. If you dip it in my river. I will give it my blessing so it will never break. All I ask is that while you may get another weapon, promise me you will use it every now and then. Give it a good, strong name, and make its name known. Will you promise me this, young Perseus?" the Styx said to me. I said to her, "I will do this for you, and I will do my best to make its name known throughout the world of demigods, gods, and monsters. I accept your terms. "ahahaha! Thank you Perseus. I have never been known for anything but my blessing with its catch, and something to make an oath on. Now, I will be known for being a part of the greatest hero this world has ever known staff. May that staff never lead you the wrong way, and may your days be long with it by your side. Drop it in, and once the blessing is given I shall give it back." the Styx said. I did as she asked, and in a few seconds the staff rose from the river. "One more thing," she said "I have given your staff the ability to teach you to use the staff. I know that you are a swordsman, and so you are not comfortable with a staff, so you must learn to use one. The staff will not fight for you, but if you are practicing, it will show you different moves you can use with a staff. This is my gift to you." I stood and said, "Thank you Styx, and I shall do as you ask. I shall call it…."

**Bigbro359 AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANNNND that is the end of chapter 3. I do not have a name for it yet which means, you guessed it, you get to choose! Yes, I want my readers to choose the name of Percy's new staff! He will be getting a new weapon, and I already have this weapon picked out, but he needed another weapon to get it. The requirements for the naming contest are as follows: 1) It may NOT be more than 3 words long. I would really rather 1 word, or really no more than 2 but 3 is the MAXIMUM. 2) It must be translated to Greek, English, and Latin if it is manageable. That way, it can be known in the Roman camp and the Greek camp. 3) It must be imaginative. I do not really intend to have anybody else getting a staff, so it can't be anything like The staff of courage or something like that, because then people wonder, "What happened to the staff of power, or knowledge" I don't want to have that in this (Hmm That would make a good story… Another one by me perhaps? I'll think on it.) 4) Above all, it must be catchy and cool. My brother and beta will be helping me to choose which one we like the most and that shall be the one that we use. We will give credit to the person who we choose.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I have some other stuff to tell you all. First, sorry that nothing particularly exciting happened this chapter. I had originally planned on going a lot farther in this chapter, but the discovery screwed me up a bit and the whole staff idea completely came out of nowhere. I did not plan on him getting a staff but the idea came to me, almost like a punch to the face, like YOU WILL DO THIS and so I did and it turned out well. Second, I need to know if you like how this is going. I can go back and have Chaos not destroy riptide, but I really don't want to do that. 1) that would mean I have to rewrite this whole chapter and 2) I really like where this is going right now. I have a major surprise for all of you in the next chapter, but my brother is telling me that by destroying riptide, I am messing up a major part of the Percy Jackson idea and I am straying too far from the real Percy Jackson for any of you to enjoy it. I kind of like the current reworking of Percy, but at the core, he is still the same. Third, sorry about the shitty prophecy. If anyone wants to come up with a better one you are welcome to, but it has to deliver the same message, and has to keep the last 2 lines. Yes, I do realize I stole it from transformers. I do not hold any rights to it, Transformers came up with it but it is such a badass 2 lines that I had to put it in, and I am keeping it in here, so anybody that makes a new prophecy must have those 2 lines in there. Thank you all for reading and here ends this ridiculously long author's note and chapter 3. See you next chapter!**

**Son of Hephaestus: I'm most likely going to rewrite the prophecy, same meaning just gonna straighten it try to make it rhythm.**** Don't forget to vote for your team members on the poll on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so between my ADHD and my excitement for the next chapter, I cannot stand waiting for more suggestions. I had 3 different suggestions that were given, and there was one clear winner. Thank You Jumpman23E for your suggestion of, well we will get to that. It is no fun for me to tell you in the author's notes, now is it? This chapter is the one that I have been EXTREMELY eager for, so I can't wait to hear your reviews. Sorry about the change in chapter 5, it was small, only one word, but it was important that I change it. The reason I changed it was because as I was doing my research for this chapter, I discovered that the belief that there are 7 rivers of the underworld that so many other Fanfiction writers believe is completely false. There are only 5, so I had to change it in chapter 5 where Percy swears on the 7 rivers of the underworld to the 5 rivers of the underworld. I also would still like a new prophecy for this. It has to keep the same general idea, and the last 2 lines from transformers, but other than that, it is your choice. Speaking of the movie quote, I will be throwing more in there, simply because I love movies, and the quotes are always great. In other news, I have 2 weeks left in Cross Country, and after that is over, I will be able to post more often. I do have to give some credit to another story for this idea, but A) I will be going from a very different angle in this so it is ok. I think you all will like what I do here. B) I will tell you which story and author I have to give credit to. If you have read the story, you will probably recognize it. I own nothing but this story, but not the characters in this story. Technically, Rick can't lay claim to some of them, because after all, Greek and Roman mythology lays claim to that, but enough of that ADHD tangent. Shall we be going then? **

**Son of Hephaestus: Another chapter I won't be changing any weapon names of Percys weapons, they are all the same as bigbro had them.**

Percy's POV:

I stood and said, "Thank you Styx, and I shall do as you ask. I shall call it Oathkeeper, in Greek, fýlakas órko, and in Latin, iusiurandum custos. I name it this because it is blessed by the river by which the most serious of oaths are taken." The spirit of the Styx answered back "ahhh… this name pleases me young Perseus. May your staff bear this name well. Dip it in again so that I may engrave the name upon it." I did so, and when she returned it to me, she had engraved it's name on it so that it had an engraving on three different places up the staff so that the end result was a staff that looked as though it had been made by a master had designs running the length of it that reminded me of the ocean or the River Styx's current. It was beautiful. "How can I ever repay you, Mrs Styx?" I asked, shocked to be trusted with such a beautiful weapon. "hahahaha…. You are already repaying me by bearing that staff, young warrior. Do as I have asked, and that will be payment enough for me. Now, before you go, I must tell you some things to guide you on your journey. This time down here, your escape will not be as easy because of Chaos' pseudo curse. Because he was too impatient and never actually finalized the curse of staying in Tartarus, you are able to get out. However, he did succeed in making it extremely hard for you to get out. To get out, you will face many challenges. I do not know what they are, but I can tell you that you must visit my four sisters. Each of them will help you, but you must prove yourself worthy of their help, hence the challenges. My sisters will not make the challenges, but if you complete the challenges you come upon, my sisters will see you and if they are impressed, they will help. You need help from all of them to escape. My last piece of advice is more of a warning. When you leave Tartarus, only a week will have passed. In that week, your Father will have nearly destroyed the world with his grief over the death of your mother, Sally, and the loss of you. Only you can stop him from destroying the world in his grief with your return. You may not tell him outright though, for he will suspect a trick from his brothers to keep him from destroying the world. You must prove to him that you are his son. I don't pretend to know how you can do this, but you must, or all of this will be for nought. This is all I can tell you, but my sisters may know more. Good bye, young hero, and do not let your revenge…." She said as she faded away.

"Do not let my revenge what? fail? Thank you anyway for your advice, Mrs. Styx." I said before walking off.

Because Tartarus changes with every moment, all I could do was just continue walking until I found something or someone. I walked for hours before I finally found something. I found a large crater with a man lying in the middle of it. I knew that it was probably a bad idea and a trap, but for some reason, I felt a connection with the man. I went into the crater to see if he needed some help. When he rolled over, I saw his face covered in scars with his eyes closed. He seemed to be hurt. I decided I was going to help him; maybe he would be a good ally.

I found some wood, and nearby was a bush and some trees. There was some kind of berries on the bush, and the tree seemed to be an apple tree. I got all the food I could, thinking that, while Tartarus does not allow you to become hungry, food would help to heal him. I then started a fire to keep warm and keep this mysterious man warm as well. After that, I began to practice with my staff.

The spirit of the Styx had told me that the staff would teach me the basics, and teach me it did. I do not know how it taught me, but after an amount of time had passed, (time is hard to measure in Tartarus, seeing as there is no sun and I had no watch) I knew how to use this new weapon effectively. After this, I lied down and went to sleep.

When I awoke, the man was still there, deep in his sleep. I got up, and began to practice again. After a short amount of time, the man began stirring, before he woke with a start. "AH!" He woke up yelling in surprise. Then, I saw his eyes. They were a deep gold. Oh shit… There is only one being that has eyes like that and that is… "Kronus" I growled readying my staff for the battle that was about to come. I should have known! Those scars should have been a dead give away!

Kronus POV:

"Wow that was a beat down I just got. Where am I? Who lit this fire?" I thought as I got up searching for my rescuer so that I might thank him. As I awakening, I heard a familiar voice growl my name "Kronus." I know that voice! That was… "Perseus Jackson. Long time no see." I growled, drawing my scythe out of a temporal rift, preparing for a fight.

Percy's POV:

I could not believe that I had somehow found one of my most powerful foes from my past at the weakest moment in my life. This is just fucking perfect. I readied my staff, now armed with my new skills, and charged him.

He made the first strike, a powerful downward blow that, had it connected, would have cleaved me in two. Thankfully, I blocked that blow with my staff. It took the blow without even bending or cracking, which meant that the blessing worked. I then retaliated, holding the staff in the middle, attacking from both sides with the opposite end of the staff. He still managed to block every blow with that cursed scythe of his.

Now, I was put on the defense by Kronus when he went on a vicious offense swinging left and right with his scythe, forcing me to begin a figure eight motion with Oathkeeper. It looked similar to a kayaker rowing themselves along in their kayak. This went on for a few blows before he overextended himself. Seeing an opening, I kicked him in the chest with yell, "HAAA"

He then slid back 15 or so meters (or yards whatever you prefer I use them interchangeably, they are close to the same length anyway I do realize they are different though) before he slammed the end of his scythe down into the ground, stopping him from going any farther. Seeing my chance, I ran in and took a double handed blow downwards while holding the end of the staff so that it worked kind of like a massive club. Kronus only just managed to block the blow, but he was now getting tired. That is the one advantage to Tartarus; except for powers, everyone is on even grounds. Kronus, though he does have his powers, is essentially mortal. I, on the other hand, have been mortal all my life, and it has made me stronger than the average mortal, because I am a demigod, so I spend my life fighting.

Kronus then began his counter attack. He made a vicious downward strike, followed by a powerful slash from the left, then another from the right. I blocked all of these attacks, but then he fooled me, and instead of attacking with the blade, he swung the bottom of the scythe upwards, catching me in the chin sending me flying. I managed to land back on my feet, just as he ran forward to take advantage of the opening in my defenses. I managed to sidestep the blow, then I saw my chance to end this. While he was trying to pull his staff back in so he could defend himself, I swung as hard as I could, shattering the bones in his hand so that he could no longer hold up his scythe. I quickly followed this with a solid blow to the head.

Kronus fell down. I readied my staff to finish him once and for all, but something held me back. I could not just kill him while he was defenseless, and if I killed him here, I think he might be gone for good. Where would something go from the last place it goes?

Kronus began to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAAA," he laughed in a deep voice. All I could do was stare as I slowly lowered my staff. "Why are you laughing? I just beat you! I can kill you now! Stop laughing, and take your death like a man!" I said, beginning to worry that Kronus had somehow tricked me.

"No, no Percy, I am not laughing because I have a plan, I am laughing at the irony of this whole situation. You have indeed beaten me, and there is nothing I can do about it. The irony is that, at last, I have found the one person worthy of my respect and to be the heir I have long searched for, and it is my greatest foe. There has never been another person that has defeated me in a fair fight, one on one. Even my children, the Gods, had to fight me all together. You did not notice it, but I was using my powers during that entire battle, and yet you still came at me with the same speed. What is it, young Percy, that drives you to fight so hard? I threw all of my power at you, and you were able to fight me as though I was a regular person! What is driving you to fight like no one else?" he asked, drawing himself up to his feet.

"Revenge, Kronus, revenge. I will stop at nothing to have my revenge on the ones who stole Annabeth and my parents from me. I will destroy Mark Debersius, and then, I'm coming for his master, Chaos." I answered, finally putting down the end of my staff into the ground.

"Well, young Percy, that is a sad thing indeed. However, you are the first person to ever earn my respect, and for that I have an offer for you. I wish to help you." Kronus said. For a minute, I just stood there, not really processing what he had just said. Then, I began to laugh. "hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA. Do you really expect me to believe that, after everything you have put me and the world through? Do you really expect me to just trust you to just because I beat you? You must have, the biggest pair of balls, that this universe has ever seen for you to think that I would believe that!"

"I did not expect you to believe me, but please allow me to explain." Kronus said, bowing his head slightly. Seeing no reason to not listen to him, I nodded my head to signal for him to continue. "I knew that you would never believe that, but I had to try the direct approach. This is why I wish to help you. Sharing a body with Luke has somehow changed me. I do not know how it has changed me, but somehow I know that it is a change for the better. For the first time in my life, I wish to help the world. I wish to do some good. However, I have been evil all my life. I do not know how I can help, and so I have been fighting this feeling ever since Luke sent me back here with his act of suicide. Now, I have a chance. I have someone that can teach me to be good. You are the only person in this world that I have ever met that I can find no faults with. All I ask is for you to let me try and prove this to you by helping you to get out of here so that you can avenge Annabeth and your parents. Once you get out of here, you can decide what you want to do with me. At that point, I will have done at least one good thing, I hope, and perhaps we may form some sort of trust." He said, in a proud, but rather unsure voice.

I sat back, (for I had sat down during his story, as had he) rather shocked. I could not detect any form of deceit in him. I mulled it over. I really had nothing to lose from this, and if it turned out he was lying, I could easily kill him. I nearly had, not long ago. If he was telling the truth though, well then… I did not know what, at that point. I would have an ally in my war against the creator and his pawn, and allies were something that I was sorely in need of. The Gods and Demigods would not be enough to fight the creator, I needed far more powerful allies to win this. Finally, I reached a decision. "Done" I said with finality. "I will accept your offer, Kronus, but I will not make you swear on the Styx to this, because if you are going to earn my trust, it is not going to be because you are forced not to betray me because of an oath. It will because you genuinely want to. If you turn on me, however, I will destroy you without a second thought. There will be no second chances in this." I said looking at him hard, searching for any sign of uncertainty. There was none.

"There is one thing you must know, young Percy, before we continue. The other reason I wish to help you, is because I have been looking for an heir for a long time. This heir will be the bridge between the Titans and the Gods. The other Titans and I, we are tired of this fighting, but we cannot make an alliance with the Gods without an ambassador. I wish for you to be this ambassador, for I know that you will not betray us if I earn your trust. If you accept this, you will become the first half Titan, half God mix. You will no longer be a mortal, but something else. You will keep your powers as a son of Poseidon, but you will also gain the same power over time that I have. I am the king of the Titans, and so it is only right that your Titan side will give you my power. If you accept, I will teach you as we travel, and you may make your final decision before you leave Tartarus. I do not expect you to make it now, but you must know that this is my hope." Kronus said.

I thought about it for a minute. This was a big deal. I still found no hint of deceit in him, and I had nothing to tie me to the mortal world anymore, now that Annabeth, Sally, and Paul were gone. With two words, I sealed my fate "I accept."

Percy's POV:

Kronus smiled at this, and said, "Thank you, Percy, I have never had anybody that put this level of trust in me before, and I do not intend to squander it. Now, do you wish to leave, or shall we camp here to rest?" I answered back, "We have both slept enough, let us be going."

And so we began walking. And walking. And walking, until we finally came across a river. When we got there, there was a familiar boat floating down it. On the boat, there was a cloaked, skeletal figure, who was pushing the boat along with a long pole. In front of him was about 50 ghosts, and one of them was… "ANNABETH! WAIT STOP CHARON STOP YOUR DAMN BOAT OR I WILL SWIM OUT THERE AFTER YOU!" I yelled, running towards the river. Kronus was behind me yelling "PERCY stop! That boat does not stop! You can not swim after it either! That is the Acheron River, the river of pain! You may follow it, but you cannot see Annabeth until she gets off the boat." I kept running anyway, so he tackled me just before I dove into the River. I got up, glaring at him and told him "FINE. But we will move as fast as we can and I am not stopping for anything. Come on." We began to run along the river, until the boat finally stopped. When Annabeth finally disembarked, she was followed by my mom and Paul. I ran to them and tried to hug them, but I went right through them. I began to cry. It just was not fair, and now they were all right in front of me, about to be judged, and there was nothing I could do. I knew that Hades would make sure that they all went to Elysium, but it did not matter.

"Percy…. Percy…." I heard a ghostly whisper. I looked up, and they were all standing over me. "Percy, it is ok there was nothing you could have done." Annabeth said as my mother and Paul stood behind her and watched. "No it isn't, Annabeth! I just lied there as Chaos killed you all! I should have fought harder, I should have stopped him! I should have never let that bastard Mark touch you, but I did, and now you are all dead! It is all my fault!" I said, still crying. "Percy, there is nothing you could have done, and you know that! I am dead, yes, but sitting here and crying will do nothing to fix this. You must move on, or you will be destroyed. Your parents and I are ok, and I will personally beat the living shit out of Minos if he even suggests the fields of asphodel for your parents. It will be ok, but you must move on. Do it for me Percy. Please?" Annabeth said. She then walked over to me, and gave me a ghostly hug, as my parents did the same. I pulled myself together, and said "Annabeth, I promise I will do my best to move on, but I will visit you in Elysium, I swear it. And if Minos sends you to the Fields of Punishment, or even the Fields of Asphodel, I will come for him, and when he is destroyed forever, I will drag you to Elysium, and nothing will stand in my way to do so!" Then, Annabeth and my parents smiled, and waved goodbye, and they walked to the line. I then turned to Kronus and said, "Lets go. We need to get out of here. We have been here too long and are likely attracting all sorts of… KRONUS LOOK OUT!" I finished with a yell as I readied my staff.

Kronus POV:

While I was watching the sad goodbyes of the two that were more than just lovers, but also best friends, steadfast companions, and an impossible fighting duo, I could not help but feel sorry for the two. They had been through a lot together, and I can only imagine what it must be like for the survivor. Finally, Percy turned around and began to tell me that it is time to go, when he shouted a warning. As I turned around to see what was happening, a massive object collided with me, sending me flying towards the Acheron river. Thinking fast, I drew my scythe from my back, and rammed the tip of it into the ground to the right of me. This would swing me around so that I could stop myself from taking a painful bath in the Acheron. My plan worked a little better than I had planned, and launched me back towards my attacker, allowing me to at last get a good view of it. It was the Minotaur.

Thinking fast, I moved aimed my feet at him so that I could give him a nice kick to the face. That was the plan anyway, but the Minotaur had other plans. He grabbed my foot and slammed me into the ground, causing several of my bones to break. "Shit…" I gasped as my vision faded.

Percy's POV:

As Kronus turned to look, the Minotaur nailed him right in the side. "That damn bull never knows when to just stay down, does he?" I thought as I winced at the blow Kronus had just taken. Kronus surprised me though, when he remained calm as he flew towards the Acheron. He drew his scythe, and planted the tip into the ground, causing his inertia to launch him back towards the Minotaur. It was excellent thinking on his part, and when he finished the maneuver by aiming himself towards the Minotaur to give him a nice solid kick to the face, I couldn't help but watch with admiration. Admiration became horror though, when the Minotaur caught his foot, and slammed him down into the ground. I heard the bones breaking from here, and it was not a pretty sound. I knew at that moment, that I was going to have to do this myself.

At that point, the Minotaur noticed me. When it caught a whiff of my sea scent, it roared with anger. "Oh goody! Apparently he remembers me!" I thought as my head slipped into battle mode. I yelled out to him as I edged towards Kronus to protect him, "Hey Steak face! Did you miss me? How about this time, you figure it out that you can't touch this, and just GIVE UP? But I guess you are too stupid for that, so I am just gonna have to kick your ass AGAIN. So come on then! Give me your best shot!" Finally, I had moved myself between Kronus and the Minotaur. The Minotaur bellowed in rage, and began his charge.

I then realized that I had made a mistake. I could not dodge out of the way, because Kronus was behind me and would be trampled. My only choice was to plant my staff in front of me and hope to the Gods that I could hold it there. I then acted on that plan, and slammed my staff a foot into the soil, and stood my ground. I then braced myself for impact. When the Minotaur hit, I, by some miracle, stood my ground. Oathkeeper, of course, was fine thanks to the Styx's blessing. When the Minotaur got up off his ass from where his impact had thrown him, he looked rather stunned that his charge had not worked. I then lifted Oathkeeper from the ground and readied for his next attack. I knew from experience that after he had tried a charge, if that failed, he would then go to using his axe. He followed the same pattern this time, and drew his axe.

The Minotaur then charged at me, his axe over his shoulder to cut me in half. I then came up with a new plan, which satisfied my mood to humiliate him as much as possible. I sidestepped his charge and ducked down. I then thrusted my staff in between his legs causing him to go flying with a massive faceplant in the end. I then stood behind him and laughed my ass off at him. He then got up slowly, with his face as red as a tomato. He then took another charge at me with his axe, but I decided that I had had enough. I met him in combat, and as he took a crushing downward blow towards my head, I held Oathkeeper up and caught the axe on it. I then used his momentum to throw him over my head, and into the Acheron. The Minotaur then went under, then began thrashing about.

At first, I thought that he could not swim. Then, I realized that he was literally melting. Not the normal way that monsters usually do, but in a way that left me feeling sorry for him. He was melting like the water was acid, and it was eating away at him. His great fur coat had massive holes in it, and it was beginning to eat through the skin. After a few seconds, the water did eat through the skin, at which point he began to bleed. Now, I had always thought that monsters were just made of golden dust, and did not have any innards at all. I was wrong. They are flesh and blood just like me, but usually they are not wounded long enough for demigods to see that they have these innards before I kill them. At this point, I decided that I had to help this poor, misfortunate, creature, especially since I had put him there. As I began to walk to the Acheron, I felt a hand on my ankle. When I looked down, I saw that Kronus had awoken.

"Wait, Percy. You must be careful a dieing animal often lashes out at anything near it. If you are not careful, you could be pulled in with him. Do not use your staff either, because he could pull it in, and then you may not get it back." Kronus rasped as he lay there. I nodded and lied Oathkeeper down next to Kronus. Next to the River was the Minotaur's axe. I quickly grabbed that, and ran to the side of the River. Along the way, using a rope made of strips of my t-shirt that I had made a while ago, I tied myself to a tree that I could have sworn was not there a few minutes ago but I was thankful just the same. I then took advantage of the omega shape of the axe and hooked his horn and pulled him out. I then dragged him over next to Kronus, who had passed out again. Now, I fell over, completely exhausted. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When I finally awoke again, I took an assessment of my current situation. I knew that Kronus had broken some bones, but there was not really anything I could do for him until he woke up so that I could figure out which bones were broken. The Minotaur, on the other hand, was stirring. I quickly got up. I knew from experience that it was never a good idea to appear weak to the Minotaur.

After a few minutes of stirring, his eyes opened. For the first time ever, I saw signs of intelligence in his eyes. At that moment, I heard a sound that I never even thought exsisted. The Minotaur spoke. His voice was like nothing one would ever expect from a monster as fearsome as he. His voice was deeper than the lowest bass. It sounded like thunder from miles away, the sorrowful song of the great blue whale, and the peaceful lowing of a great cow. It sounded like all of these, combined together to form the most powerful, but yet the most sorrow laden voice I had ever heard, and I suspect, ever existed. The Minotaur spoke the first words that he has ever said to another being. He said "Oh, Demon from the Great Waters. Why hast thou saved me?"

At this, I took a step back. "What trickery is this? You are not supposed to talk! You are supposed to be just a dumb animal! This is not possible! You are a monster anyway! You sound human, and yet you are not able to use the Mist here! Who is it, that speaks through the mouth of the Minotaur?" I demanded. "HAHAHAHAHA" the Minotaur laughed in a slow laugh, that while sounding amused, was still the saddest thing I had ever heard. "This is no trickery Demon of the Great Waters, this is the truth. I am the Minotaur, but I was not always known as the Minotaur. A long, long, LONG time ago, I was known as Moschion. That was before I became the Minotaur."

"Wait a minute. You BECAME the Minotaur? What were you before? How did you become the Minotaur then?" I said. Despite my earlier reservations, I was becoming curious. He began to laugh that sad laugh of his again. "HAHAHAHA. Slow down there, Demon of the Great Waters! I will explain everything in good time in my story. I really do wish to tell someone this story, seeing as no one has ever heard it before." He said. "Fine but first, why do you keep calling me that?" I asked. "You mean you do not know? All monsters have given you this name. We have all feared you ever since the second Titan war. When you fight us, you turn into someone else. You become a hurricane, a whirlwind, an unholy terror on the battle field. The Gods and demigods cannot see everything we do, and so we gave you the name Demon of the Great Waters, for you fight like an unstoppable force, and when you do, you gain an aura that looks like the ocean is whirling around you. Most monsters are afraid of you, but we do as ordered, and so we must attack you." He said. "Well then, thank you for the reputation, but please call me Percy. That is my real name." I said, rather amazed that I was that feared among the world of monsters.

"Percy… hmmm… that is a good, strong name, young Percy. I will remember that. Now, let me begin my story." He said rubbing his chin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANNNND that raps up chapter 4! I was EXTREMELY excited about this story, and I have been planning this chapter since the beginning. To be honest this was my inspiration for the whole story, and so I must give credit for the idea of Percy gaining the powers of Kronus to the author of the story Titan of the Hunt by vPxForerunner x. It is an awesome story, and it gave me inspiration for this and if you are reading this THANK YOU! You are awesome. Thank you for making this journey with me so far, and I can't wait to continue with all of you. How is THIS for a turn of events, huh? I honestly just came up with this, and I never intended to have the Minotaur be like this. As I was writing though, I thought "Hmm the Minotaur is always portrayed as a big brute. What if I make him intelligent?" And so I did. Next chapter will have the story of the Minotaur and more, and I certainly hope you all enjoy it. The beginning of this chapter came about by high demand, because many people PMed me asking me to allow Percy and Annabeth to say their last goodbyes. A lot of people felt that they should have had time to say goodbye in between the violent fucking of Annabeth, and Chaos appearing. Well, folks, I did not originally want to do this, because it is not really very realistic for them to get a final goodbye going, however, when my most steadfast reader suggested it, I knew that I had to do it, so here it was. Actually, now that it is written, you all were right, it was a good idea, so thank you all. Now, I shall be going, and starting the next chapter soon! See you all next time! **

**Son of Hephaestus: Awesome chapter I thought the name bigbro had was really cool but if you guys seriously want me to change it i can do that. Don't forget to vote because we will be reaching the team up chapters and if OC's will be introduced I need to know so I can change the chapter. Some OC's also need to be introduced early and I need votes so I can put them early.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again readers! I was rather surprised when I got so much positive feedback about the Minotaur. It is just another way that I am adding my own twist. That is why when I came up with the idea, I did it. I had some pretty awesome reviews this one, and I really liked Paragon's because he (or she) told me that I was accomplishing my goal. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that I am accomplishing my goal. Also, thank you to Megaranger and Jumpman for bringing to my attention a small problem that I have fixed. If anybody else sees a problem, PLEASE, for the LOVE OF GOD, tell me so that I can fix it. You are only making the story better when you tell me a problem to fix. Now, on to this chapter. In this chapter, I am picking up right where we left off. Now then, let the story of the Minotaur begin!  
Son Of Hephaestus: We're getting closer to the end of our pre written chapters to the new one so please vote on your characters or if you just want the original team please say so**  
Percy's POV:

And with that, the Minotaur began his story. "A long, long, long time ago, I was known as Moschion. I was a great warrior, and a great musician. I never played with an instrument, but when I fought, my men and I found great strength from the verses I wove in battle. At one time, we were outnumbered a hundred to one, and losing badly, but just as we were about to lose, a song began playing in my head. I knew not where this song came from, but without realizing it, I began to sing the song aloud. When my men heard this song, they became… energized, and fought like lions. Nothing could stand in their way. Our enemies, on the other hand, became terrified. "He sings of victory and glory, even as his men are slaughtered. What manor of demon is this?" they said among themselves. At the end of the battle, the enemy was all dead, and my men stood victorious. This was the first time the songs of battle came to me.

For many years after that, whenever all seemed lost, a song, a different one every time, came to me. These songs would invigorate my men, and while I sung, we could not lose. Then, came the day, when the Gods discovered this. When they asked me to sing for them, they were all enchanted. It was no battle song, for none came to me, but they were enchanted none the less. All of them, except for one. Apollo did not like this one bit, for I was just a mere mortal, and yet all of the Gods and Goddesses said that "My voice was the greatest they had ever heard, and that my music was even better." Since he was the god of Music, he felt that HE should be getting all the credit. He wanted them all to listen to him. So, he used his powers as the god of prophecy and truth to look back into my past to find out where this power came from. When he went back, he discovered that which I had not known.

Apparently, when I was a wee baby, just an hour after I was born, it was discovered that for some reason, my mother could not produce milk. Thinking quickly, my dad ran outside to find a cow, for there were no nursemaids around. When he found one that did not seem to be owned, he caught it and brought it home. My parents then used this cow's milk to feed me for many years. What we did not know though, Is that the cow WAS owned. It was one of Apollo's sacred cattle that had escaped. Drinking its milk gave me great strength and it was why I had gained the voice I have now.

Now that Apollo had this evidence, he took it before Zeus, and Zeus was forced to let him punish me, despite the fact that it was not my fault. So, to take his revenge, Apollo turned me into the Minotaur. He took my voice, saying that forever more, all I would be able to do is roar like a dumb animal. Never again, would I steal the attention of the Gods and Goddesses from him with my music. Then, once he had stolen my human form from me, along with my voice, he cast me into Tartarus, where he said "You can enjoy the company of your fellow monsters there. You know the ones, all the monsters that you and your men have killed! Yes, I am sure that you will have a lot of FRIENDS there!" After that, he obliterated every legend, every note, every thought, of my feats. No one would ever know of the mortal that out did Apollo.

And so, the years passed. My story does not end there though, because I kept my intelligence. Though I would be called on to fight demigods and kill, I refused, because I would not attack humans, having been one myself at one point. This all came to an end though, when the Labyrinth was built. When Minos built the Labyrinth, Apollo was whispering in his ear. He advised Minos to use me as the guardian of the Labyrinth. The problem was, however, that I refused to fight anybody. If somebody came into the Labyrinth, I would try and help them through. So, to fix this problem, Minos enlisted the help of some minor God or Goddess or something, I never knew what, to cast a spell on me. It robbed me of my intelligence and my free will, and forced me to obey Minos' orders. It was then, that I became a true monster. The years past, and I never knew what I was doing. Minos forced me to kill, capture, or maim anyone he wanted. That was why I attacked you, Percy, because Minos forced me to. I thought I would never be free of his will until you through me into the Acheron. I suppose the River washed away whatever magic was binding me. For that, I am forever in your debt, Percy." He said to me, bowing his head.

"I will destroy Minos for this!" I said angrily. I could not believe that this was all true, but I knew that Minos was an evil bastard, but this was too far. Controlling myself, I turned back to the Mino… No, I will never use that name for him again, Moschion is his name. "What do you intend to do now, Moschion?" Will you go off, and fight your own battles? Or will you come with us? We need all the help we can get." Moschion looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, Percy, I don't think that is a good idea. I wish to go and get myself back together. I want to find out what I have done, and possibly find a way to fix what I have done. Maybe someday, we can join forces, but not right now. I need to heal myself."

"Bravo, young Percy, you have certainly proved yourself to me." I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around. There was a woman floating over the River Acheron. She had a rather sad expression on her face, but there was a certain happiness hidden in the sad expression. She was dressed in flowing gown, but they had splashes of crimson on it, and I had a bad feeling that it was blood. There also was chains holding her back to the river. Why, I do not know, but they seemed to not weigh anything. I could tell that she was a Nyaid. She began speaking again, "I am the Spirit of the Acheron River. I cannot say how glad I am to see you after all this time. I am most impressed with you. You have proved worthy of my assistance. You have proved that you are capable of administering great pain when you defeated Kronos and the Minotaur." I interrupted her, "His name is not the Minotaur, his name is Moschion." I said angrily. "I am sorry, you are right, young Percy. I did not realize that he had such an impact on you. Anyway, you have shown that you are capable of administering great pain when you defeated Kronos and Moschion. You also showed that even though you are a great warrior, you have the ability to heal great pain. You showed this when you listened to that which had never been heard before, the story of Moschion. In doing these things, you have proven yourself worthy of my help. This is something that is a decision though, because what I do can never be undone. My gift, if you choose to accept it, is that I will turn you into a vampire." she said, finally smiling, and showing her hands.

"Um… EXCUSE ME? Did you just say "Turn me into a vampire"? Because I am pretty sure that that is what you just said, and if so, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I said, looking at her like she was insane. "Indeed, that is exactly what I said. What do you know of vampires to begin with?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "That becoming one will just give me a bunch of weaknesses I really don't need. I would not be able to go into sunlight, I could no longer handle crosses, garlic, or holy water. I really like garlic. Not only that, but then I must kill to survive, and that is not monsters. I would have to kill HUMANS. That is the worst idea I have heard in a long time." I said, still looking at her like she was crazy, which I was beginning to think she was. Then she began laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh I love these people that think that movie vampires are real. Yes, a vampire cannot go into the sunlight, but all of those other myths are complete bullshit. At any rate, I do not intend to turn you into a full vampire, only a half vampire. A half vampire, while not as powerful as a full vampire, can go into the sunlight. You will have all the same powers as a vampire, but you will be weaker than a full one, and you will be able to go into the sunlight. Also, while you do need blood to survive, you do not have to kill anybody. Only a vampire pig would eat that much blood. You only need a little, and with your other powers, they will never feel any pain. Another advantage of being a half vampire is that you will not need as much blood to survive, and you don't JUST live off of blood anyway. You still need food. You do not need to take my offer, but if you don't, I cannot help you, and you will never escape this place. Knowing this, do you still refuse my offer?" she asked. I looked at her. I was now sure that she was crazy, but she was right, I could never make it out of here. If I accept her offer, I will get out of here, but I will only survive by sucking someone's blood. No, I will accept her offer, but I will not eat any blood from humans. I will survive on animals' blood. "Fine, I accept your offer, if only to get out of here to avenge Annabeth." "Good choice, young Percy. Now, step forward." she said. I stepped forward. I was rather nervous, as bared my neck to her. "No, you idiot, I am not going to bite your jugular you idiot! I could kill you that way! Show me your hands." she said impatiently. I held up my hands and she looked down and said, "Good. Now, I must test your blood to see if this can be done." With that, she floated down, and became solid. She then walked up to me, and faster than I could blink, she poked one of my fingers with her unusually sharp nails. "OW!" I said, jumping backwards. "Oh suck it up! Don't be a pussy, you have endured far more pain than that!" she said, glaring at me, she then licked the small amount of blood that was on her finger, and tasted it for a moment, before declaring to me, "You have good blood, this will work. Now, hold out your hands." she said, as she stabbed each of her fingers with her nails. She then, when I held up my hands, stabbed me with her nails in each finger simultaneously, faster than I could blink. She then reached forward, and pushed each of her fingers to mine, so that each of her wounds met with one of my wounds. "This will feel weird, but once it reaches your heart, it is going to hurt. Badly." she said. Then, there began an odd sucking and swishing feeling in my fingers. I realized that we were exchanging blood. This went on for about a minute, before it hit my heart. "FUCK!" I swore as I doubled over. I then collapsed on the ground.

"Percy, wake up!" I heard. I woke up to a sharp pain in my chest. "Gah, shit! It still hurts!" I said, rubbing my chest, when I realized that my fingers were still bleeding freely. "Lick your fingers, this is so that we can test if it works." she said, ignoring my complaints. I licked my fingers, glaring at her, but when I looked at my fingers again, my wounds were healing. "Your saliva now has healing properties. The rest of your powers will manifest as time goes on. This is good, it means that the transfer worked." she said before I interrupted her, saying "Ok that is kind of cool. I have magic spit now! What else can I do?" "You will find out as time goes on. I foresee that you will find a teacher, but I can tell you that this "magic spit" as you so call it, is what will keep your victims from discovering you, because it will heal the wounds. Now, before you go, I have some things to tell you to help you on your journey. The first thing you need to know is that a new prophecy has been given by Apollo himself. the prophecy is this:

**The One Of The Void Shall Turn,**

**Olympus Hero Cast to Burn.**

**The Final Battle Draws Near,**

**Olympus Shall Feel Primitive Fear.**

**Without The Hero Of Olympus All Will Fall,**

**Upon The World All Evil And Darkness Shall Befall**

**On Fates Chosen Time,**

**One Shall Stand,**

**One Shall Fall.**

I do believe that you are the hero of the Prophecy, but I do not think that you will do this alone. I have heard another prophecy that I believe coincides with this one. It goes like this.

When the final battle approaches

The Hero will be cast to the pit

His heart and sword broken

and all seems lost

He shall fail without

a team of companions,

but even with them,

all shall fail

If the hero of legend does not let go

and find his new hope.

You may interpret that prophecy how you like, but I believe that it refers to you as well, but it is meant as a guide for you. Do what you wish with this knowledge, I have at last past it on to someone else. The last thing I have to tell you is this. You will find new friends in hidden places. This teacher you find, he may help you, but you will have to convince him. Go now, young Percy, with this new knowledge, and find the last three rivers, for they will guide you. I do not know what their challenges will be, but they will be difficult. Goodbye, Percy…." she said as she faded away.

After the Spirit of the Acheron faded away, I turned around to my small group. "Well then… That was… interesting. Are you still leaving us Moschion?" I asked, desperately trying not to think about what I had just become in order to get out of here. Thankfully, due to the magic of Tartarus, I would not have to feel the bloodlust until I got out of here, but after that, well… I don't know what I am going to do, but I refuse to suck people's blood. "No, young Percy, I will not be coming with you. Maybe someday in the future, we will meet again, and at that time, we will be able to fight together, but for now, I must gather the monsters. If there is a battle coming, and it is against Chaos, then you will need all the help you can get. I must go to rouse the armies of the Monsters. Farewell, young Percy!" he said, interrupting my thoughts as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, Moschion, and maybe we will see each other again!" I said, waving to him as he left.

A little while after he left, Kronos began to stir. I rushed over to him to help him up. When I got there, I realized that the damage was a lot worse than I thought. He was bleeding in several places, his right arm was at an odd angle, and he was struggling to breathe. I felt his chest. He had four broken ribs. His right arm was broken, and his left leg was dislocated at the hip from where Moschion had caught his foot and swung him down. "Wh… what the hell happened? OH SHIT that hurt! Stop it Percy!" he said, walking slowly before he jerked from me moving his leg. "I am sorry Kronos, but your right arm is broken, you have four broken ribs, and a dislocated leg. I can relocate the leg, I was taught how to at camp first aid, but it is going to hurt. Do you want something to bite down on, because I have to do this NOW before it starts to heal like this." I said urgently, holding him still. He nodded his head, and so I took off my shirt and gave it to him. He put it in his mouth and nodded his head to show that he was ready. "Ready, I am gonna do it on three." POP! "AAHH FUCK" he yelled into the shirt. "I thought you were doing it on three!" He said, taking the shirt out of his mouth. "Because if I had done that, you would have tensed your muscles making it harder for me to do it. Now, unless I can find some Nectar and Ambrosia, we are going to be stuck here for weeks waiting for that to heal. So… um… don't go anywhere." I said as I turned around to go make a fire to keep him warm while I was gone and to keep the monsters away.

After that was done, I turned to leave. As I reached down to pick up my staff, I heard Kronos speak. "Wait, Percy. Why…" I quickly said "Shush! Go to sleep! I will be back soon, I am going to find nectar and/or ambrosia. We can talk when I get back." He nodded and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. With that, I turned around, and set off. I walked for as near as I could estimate, about half an hour.

After I had walked for half an hour, I came across a small hut. I walked up to it cautiously, holding my staff at a ready position. I knocked on the door with the end of my staff "HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?" I yelled out. When nobody answered, I reached for the doorknob. I saw that the door was already open, so I pushed it open with the end of my staff. When I looked inside, I realized that this hut was enchanted. It was bigger on the inside than the outside. Stepping in the hut, I was standing in a hallway that had three doors in it, and a set of stairs going up and a staircase going down. When I pushed open the first door, it led to a gourmet kitchen. I quickly looked through the fridge and all the cabinets for nectar or ambrosia. They were all empty. I then left the kitchen and moved on to the next door. Inside that door was a master bedroom. The bed looked unused. In the next room, there was a living room there was nobody there either, but there was an empty stone fireplace with a large couch and a 100 inch television set. There was also an old wooden rocking chair in front of the fireplace. "I bet whoever owns this house watches some great football games on that TV" I said wistfully. I then decided that since I had not been attacked with a massive amount of monsters, that I would go and get Kronos. This place was much easier to defend anyway.

After about two hours of struggling, I finally managed to get Kronos to the hut. The dude really needs to lay off the twinkies. I managed to get him into the master bedroom and into the bed before I collapsed on the couch in the living room. I turned on the television and promptly fell asleep.

When I woke up, there was a fire burning in the beautiful fireplace, and football was playing on the television. In the rocking chair, there sat a middle aged man rocking away, staring into the fire. "So. You're awake then." He said. He had a deep voice, but it was no where near as deep or as beautiful as Moschion's. "Uhhh… Yeah. Is this your house? I am really sorry about just barging in here, but my… companion, is pretty beat up. We can leave if you want, sir" I said, grabbing my staff, expecting him to attack. "Relax, if I had wanted to kill you, I could have done that already. No, I have been expecting you. My name is Tartarus." Tartarus said.

My jaw dropped. "You're Tartarus? Really? Um… sorry to just drop into your… body? I guess? I thought you were evil, why do you just seem to be so normal." I said as I let go of Oathbreaker. Tartarus sighed, "A common misconception. Because I am full of evil shit, I must be evil as well. No, I am rather neutral. I could actually even be considered good if you think about it. I am a prison FOR evil. Is that not a good thing? I think so. At any rate, you need help. I can see that very well, and so I have been helping you. Why do you think you have found the Rivers so easily. I have been leading you to them. That oak tree you made your staff out of? I put that there for you. I have been with you ever since you fell in here. Now, I must help you again, but this time, you must do something. A long time ago, I hid… something in a cave. I know not where it came from, but I want you to retrieve it for me. If you can do that, I will help you and Kronos, and you can use this place as a base for the time you are here. Does that sound like a deal to you?" he finished with his hand sticking out for me to shake. "That sounds like a pretty good deal to me, but where is the cave?" I said. I did not really have much of a choice but to trust him since he controlled the entire realm that I was currently in. I shook his hand.

"It is right here." he said, gesturing with his hand. When I looked where he was pointing, a cave was right in the middle of the wall. When I turned back around, he was back in his chair, fast asleep. I turned back to the cave, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

When I stepped inside, the wall sealed behind me. Oh well, I will worry about that after I get… damn, I never asked what it is I was looking for. Oh well, I guess I will know it when I see it. I started walking down the path. After a few minutes, I came upon a little old lady. She asked me "Are you the challenger of my game? Are you the solver of riddles?" Her voice seemed older than time itself. "I am, I think. I guess I have to beat your game to proceed, don't I?" She nodded. "Ok then, let's go…. What do I do?" I asked. "I will ask you three riddles. If you can solve them, I will allow you to continue on. If you cannot, I will send you back. Your first riddle is this:

I am always hungry,

I must always be fed,

The finger I touch,

Will soon turn red"

I thought about it for a few minutes, talking to myself "A Cyclops is always hungry, and so it must always be fed, but if I touch one, my finger won't turn me red. Always hungry… feed… what do your feed that turns you red… fire… FIRE! The answer is fire!" I exclaimed, finally coming to an answer. "Very good, boy… Now for your next question:

Ripped from my mother's womb,

Beaten and burned,

I become a blood thirsty killer.

What am I?"

Again, I pondered the riddle. "Ripped from a mother's womb, that could be a fetus, but a fetus never killed anybody. An animal, if it is beaten and burned is definitely dangerous, but it is not ripped from a mother's womb. What is it… what is it… IRON! IRON ORE!" I yelled. She glared at me. "Yes, yes, you are correct. How are you so smart boy? I have never met a demigod, particularly a son of Poseidon, that was this intelligent. They are heroic, yes, but only in a child of Athena have I ever seen this much intelligence." She said. I looked down, and my heart fell into my shoes, or what was left of them at any rate. I answered her quietly, "My girlfriend, she was a daughter of Athena. She died not long ago, right before Chaos cast me down here. Before all of that happened though, she loved riddles as a hobby. She always told me "Seaweed brain, there are hundreds of monsters that will try and get you with riddles. You can't always fight your way through, so you had best learn as many as you can." One of our pastimes was to tell each other riddles. I would always cheat and look up new riddles online, because the ones that I made up never challenged her, but she would make up new ones for me to solve. I guess all that time paid off." A tear dripped down from my face. The old lady's face softened. "Ah, I see. Well, there is one more riddle that I have for you, and if you can give me the answer, you may proceed. The last riddle is this:

I make men lose their wits

but without me their life has no meaning

I am an oddity

that no one can explain

It comes from the deepest part of your very being

In the end, I conquer all

But all things considered

I am the most pure of all"

I did not need to think about this one, I knew it automaticly. "The answer is love." I said quietly, "Because nobody knows where it comes from, and nothing can stand against love. When it is true, it is pure, and the Gods know I lost my mind over it."

"Very good, Perseus Jackson. You may proceed. Before you go, however, I will tell you this: three challenges you must face to escape this place. These challenges are not as easy as they may appear, for to pass each one, you must look beyond what seems to be there, and more often than not, face your fear." she said. As soon as she finished, she vanished without a trace. In her place was a whole in the wall that was big enough to pass through standing up. I did not really see any other choice, so I went through the hole. As soon as I stepped through it, it closed behind me.

Now, I was in a circular room. It seemed to be arranged as an arena of some sort. Standing in the middle was a man. He did not look like much, and his back was turned to me. He looked fit with a short, military style haircut. His back was to me, but he looked calm. His hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black. He had no shirt, and his pants seemed to be a rough sort of cloth. Finally, he spoke, "So, you have made it past the old lady. Not many make it past her, you know. You should feel proud. However, now, you must make it past me. There is no one who has ever made it past me. Now, we fight." with that, he turned around. The lights became brighter, and I saw that he was covered in scars. I suspect his back was too, but the lighting was too dim to see that before. In his hands, with the point in the ground, was a greatsword. I pulled my staff off of my back, and prepared for battle.

Neither of us moved. Both of us were analyzing each other. Looking for a weak spot. Finally, he twitched. I seized my chance, and lunged forward with a crushing blow to the head. He did not move an inch. CRACK! Oathkeeper made a solid connection to the head. He did not move. "HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING! That blow would have knocked sense into ARES' thick skull!" I spat at him. He did not answer, but instead, picked up his sword. The sword morphed into a thick staff. I looked at the staff, and realized that it was Oathkeeper. "Ah shit" I said.

"This is your exact staff. That sword I had before, that was Excalibur." he said, before attacking. He was strong! I barely managed to stand against his crushing downward blow. He then proceeded to attack in rapid movements. swish CRACK! A strike to the left. swish CRACK! A strike to the right. I blocked both, then swung again. He did not block it again, and still did not move an inch. When he swung again, this time a downward strike, I blocked it again. The force of the blow drove me to my knees. This blow was even stronger than the first! He began attacking me again, managing to swing at me six times, before I managed to put a hit in myself. This time, I aimed for his right knee, intending to shatter his kneecap. When I did this, he simply stood there and let me hit him again, before he attacked again. This time, he surprised me with an upward cut which sent me flying backwards. I then flipped, and managed to land with one hand on the ground and my feet behind me, so that my other hand with the staff was behind me with my staff running up my side. I wish I could take life snapshots because that was a pretty bad ass move right there, but there would be no time anyway.

The fight proceeded on like this for about half an hour. Every time I hit him, he got stronger. "This isn't working" I said to myself. I had to come up with something new. I thought back to what the old lady said. "face your fear" How is that suppose to help me? I am not afraid of any foe! But… I have always been afraid of losing. Every time I fight, the fate of the world is on my shoulders. Maybe… "STOP!" I yelled. "Just stop. I give up. You are the better fighter." I knelt down and placed my staff beside me, with my head bowed. He walked over to me, and looked down. He then began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh my, you are an intelligent one. No one has ever managed to figure my secret out, until now. Very good, young warrior. Once again, you have proved worthy to proceed. Be warned, however, that the next challenge shall be the hardest challenge you have faced yet." I nodded. He then vanished just like the old woman. In his place was a hole with large, ornate gates that swung open. I walked through it.

When I walked through it, I saw a person sitting in the middle of a room. It stood up. I could not see the figure's face. It then began to speak. "Greetings, challenger. You are the first person to ever make it this far, and believe me, many have tried. This is your final challenge. In a moment, everything you see will disappear. This is only a pocket dimension for me to give you your final warning. This is your warning: In the next room, you will be forced to face your worst fears and relive your worst memories. I do not know what they are, but if you are a great enough warrior to make it this far, I know that you have seen horrors in your life. Do not think of this as just an illusion. Even if you know that you are in an illusion, everything will happen as it does in your fears or memories. For example, if your worst fear was being shot, you will be shot, and it will feel like you are being shot. For all intents and purposes, you will have been shot, but you will not die. You must figure out how to beat your fears and memories. Knowing this, do you still wish to carry on to the next room?" I thought about it, and answered, "I don't really want to, but I must do this to save my companion." The hooded figure nodded, and vanished along with the whole room I had been standing in.

I walked through the darkness, until I found a door. I opened the door, and was immediately sucked through. When I stopped moving, I was standing on top of a mountain. In front of me was… "Zoe… no no no NO! You died! I was not able to save you! but... but..." I stuttered. She turned and looked at me before speaking, "Yes, you did watch me die, you stupid male, and it was all to save your girlfriend, that you could not even save from death! So RUN little hero! RUN from your fear!" Every word she spoke was like a whip on my back. I took a step back, and fell right off of the mountain.

When I stopped falling, I was standing in the middle of a desert. In front of me was "Bianca… No you're here too? No, I am sorry! I tried to save you! I was not good enough" I said, backing up rapidly. "Well you did not do a very good job, now did you?" she said, glaring at me as I turned and ran "RUN LITTLE HERO, RUN!" she yelled after me, "AND LIVE WITH YOUR MISTAKES!" When I finally stopped running, I was in a familiar forest.

"PERCY, HELP ME! MAKE HIM STOP!" I heard. That was Annabeth! I ran towards the voice, yelling "I'm coming Annabeth, don't worry! I am coming!" I made it to the cave, where Annabeth was being raped all over again, but this time I had to watch the whole thing. Finally, I broke free. I swung at Mark, but Oathkeeper passed right through him. He laughed and vanished, and I ran to Annabeth, crying once again. This time, though, she was not being raped by plants as I picked her broken body up. "I am so, so, so very sorry Annabeth." I sobbed into her shoulder. I felt her pat my back "It is ok Percy, there was nothing you could have done." She said, instead of insulting me and confirming… my… worst fears! That is how I have to beat this! I have to face the fact that I could not save them, but if Annabeth is telling me that there is nothing that I could have done, then… "NO! What could I have done? You are LYING! I should have killed that fucker I did not check to make sure he was dead that is it isn't it?" Annabeth stepped back, and the forest faded around us, and she turned into a tall being with a ghostly grey cloak. The figure spoke in a quiet voice, "Very good, Percy, you have passed the final test. You have proven that you are truly a hero of legend. Never will the world forget you, and you are destined for greatness. You may collect the treasure of the ancients." The figure stepped to the side and pointed towards the far side of the cave." I put the biggest smile on my face, and walked straight up to it, pulled my fist back, and delivered a right cross that it would never forget.

"HAHAHAHA! Very good! That was a nice swing, and I was rather expecting that, I must say. It does not matter, take your prize and it will take you out of here." he said. I nodded and walked towards the end of the cave. At the end, there was a scythe. I knew that this had to be it, so I walked up to it and grabbed it. Immediately, I heard an ancient clang, like a massive bell, then there was a bright flash and I felt a burning pain, before I knew no more.

LINEBREAK

Percy's POV:

When the bright light faded, I was standing in the living room of the house, and Tartarus was standing and looking at the fire. When he noticed that I was back, he said, "So, did you make it through? Or, are you back here because you failed the test" I walked straight up to him and punched him in the face. he went flying backwards. He then laughed, saying "I suppose I deserved that, after making you go through that ordeal. But, did you get the item I requested?" I glared at him and said, "Yes I did, but I don't know what happened to it after I grabbed it. Now help Kronos." Tartarus looked at me hard, then snapped his fingers. "It is done, he will be asleep for a while now, and I hope that you have a good story to tell me." I nodded, and told him the story from beginning to end. I don't know why, but I could not leave anything out, but I did not feel any force that might compel me to do so. I suppose that I really had no choice, and there was no point in lying anyway. So, I told him. When I told him about prize at the end the "treasure of the Ancients" His eyes widened, but he told me to continue. I did and finished quickly. When I was finished, he was silent for a long while before he spoke.

"I was not truthful with you. I did not place that scythe there. I knew that there was something in there, and since I was born, I have been sending the greatest Heroes down to try and get this item from the cave. King Arthur, Joan of the Arc, Robin Hood, Hercules, Odysseus, etc. They all tried and failed. All the way up until you. This was never for my gain, but for theirs. Long ago, I was given the duty of selecting the most worthy Heroes, and testing them. That is why there are monsters, and that is why I keep them. I will do this forever, and while it is sad when they die, I make sure that they die as HEROES!" he finished proudly. "But who told you to do all of this?" I questioned him. "I am not allowed to tell you, but I think you will meet him soon enough. I can tell you though, that the treasure CHOSE you. Otherwise, you never would have gotten it out." he said. "But I did not get it out! It vanished when I was teleported out!" I exclaimed. He smiled, but did not say anything, until finally he said, "No matter, I will keep my side of the bargain. You may use this as your base of operations, and I will assist you as much as possible. Now then, go get some sleep, and when you awaken, you and Kronos can decide what you are going to do next." I nodded, and went and found a room. I lied down on the bed, and promptly passed out.

When I woke up, I walked out of the room to the kitchen I had found before I went to bed. Kronos was sitting there, eating a massive burger. I went in and made myself a massive burger as well, and sat down across from him. I don't care if you aren't supposed to be hungry in Tartarus, but you still feel empty after a while and only food will fix it. For a while, all that could be heard was the sound of eating, until finally, Kronos spoke. "So, what happened while I was out? How did we get here? All I remember is you fixing my leg, then me passing out." I briefly gave him an explanation of what happened, and when I reached the part about the treasure of the Ancients, his eyes widened. When I finished, he spoke. "Tartarus said that when we were both awake, we could decide what we will do now. I know what we are going to do, come on, we must find Tartarus." I got up and followed him

When we found Tartarus, he was sitting in the living room again, watching a football game. "GO, GO, GO!" he shouted at what looked like a Raven's touchdown, but I could not tell. I spoke up, saying, "Hey, Tartarus! Kronos is awake, and he needs to talk to you. He won't tell me what he wants." Tartarus turned around, and said to Kronos, "Go, I have already created the room that you are looking for, I have a pretty good idea of your intentions. I will join and watch later." Kronos nodded, thanked him, and left the room. I had no choice, really, but to follow, and so I did, becoming more and more confused by the second. We went down the stairs to another hallway, which at the end, there was a large circular door. Kronos walked up to it, tapped the door, and it rolled away. We then walked inside.

As I walked inside, I took a look around. We appeared to be in a massive room, but much more than that, it was too dark to tell. As I walked to what seemed to be the center of the room, I took a look around. At that point, I heard Kronos speak. "I know what it is that you received from that test, and you did not lose it. I am the only one that can train you to use that which you found, but the path to learning it is not easy." I heard a sliding sound, and turned around to see Kronos pulling his Scythe from the time/space vortex he kept it in. He then slammed the end down, into the center of the floor, and torches lit up all the way around the room. We were standing in the middle of an arena.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get anything from the cave!" I protested, backing up and taking out Oathkeeper. "Put your staff away and look at your arms! Have you looked at yourself since you got back from that cave?" He shouted. "I am not attacking you, I am going to TRAIN YOU!" Astonished, I looked down at my arms. There were now dark tribal looking symbols running up my arms. They seemed to run all the way up my arms, across my back and to the other arm, but I can't see my back, so that will have to wait. Immediately, my thoughts shot back to the cave. When I was teleported out of it, there was a bright flash, followed by an intense burning feeling. That must have been me getting these symbols! "But what do they mean?" I asked, "Since you seem to know so much about them." He looked at me for a moment, and said, "I do not know what they mean, exactly, but those are the Marks of the Heroes, and as such, they will change as you wear them. Everyone who has carried those marks has done something different to gain them, and they have all appeared differently by the end of their lives. They all started out looking like yours do now. As you live your life, they will change to reflect it. In this way, you will know some of what it means, based on when you got that specific mark. No one knows what they mean exactly, but I can tell you this. They hold many powers, powers that you or I may never know, but I can teach you some of them. Their main function, however, is to hold your weapon. Your weapon, is that which you found when you got the Marks. Now, summon your weapon!" He finished with a command. "How?" I asked. He answered back, "Look at your right wrist. On it should be a small mark. Press it." I did so, and my marks lit up a glowing sea green. From my wrist, something began to grow. When it stopped coming out of me, it was about my height of 6 feet. It was made of a strange metal that I had never seen before. As I held it in my hands, a blade sprouted from the end of it that was crescent shaped. When it finished, I was left with a wicked looking Scythe.

I gasped as I tried to take it in all at once. It was made up of a strange looking metal, that seemed to be a helix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and stygian iron, but that all seemed to combine together to form a silvery grey. As for the wooden part, it was made of some sort of wood that I could not recognise, with metal fittings all up it turning it into a work of deadly art. The designs running up the shaft (I don't know if that is what it is called, but that is what I am calling it) were the same tribal pattern as the symbols on my arms. When it reached the top, and joined with the blade, it had a metal creature that was made to look like it was holding the blade in it's mouth. I think it was a dragon, but it looked like no dragon I had ever seen. The whole thing seemed to radiate a sort of deadly power. "This is mine? What does it do? What am I even supposed to do with it? It is amazing and all, and from what I can tell, it well made, but I am a swordsman, and only recently a staff fighter. How am I supposed to use this?" I asked, turning back to Kronos. "As for what can it do, I do not know everything, but I know that it will concentrate your current power over the ocean, causing you less of a strain to channel it. As for what are you going to do with it, that is up to you, but now, I am going to train you in the path of the Scythe. Do you accept?" he said in a commanding voice. I nodded, and immediately, he shouted "THEN SAY SO! While I am training you, you will call me master, or teacher, for you are my pupil, and as such you will teach me with respect. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he finished. I did not like it, but I needed someone to teach me, and this is the only person I knew who would teach me. So, swallowing my pride, I bowed my head and said, "Yes teacher, I wish to be taught in the ways of the Scythe."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy shit, that was a long chapter. I am deeply sorry for how long it took me to get through this chapter, but hey, it is a new record for me. Please review, and please vote. I will add anything you want to the list, provided I know what it is. I want to make it clear that ANYBODY can vote. It does not matter if you have an account or not. There will be hell to pay for ending it like this, I know, but at least you will all keep reading. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are all slaves to my will! Kidding, but anyway, if you PM me (Which I enjoy) I will probably not be able to answer you until the end of the weekend because I am going to go camping. The poll will not be closing down for a while, so anybody who is reading this after the next chapter is posted, PLEASE VOTE TOO! I have several announcements for you all this time, so listen up. First, I will not be changing this whenever I read the House of Hades. I have worked too hard on this to throw it all down the drain. I may add some things to the story whenever I do read it, but I will not be stopping this story. As a note to any future readers, I started this before The House of Hades was written, so if things do not coincide with that story, sorry. It does, however, take place AFTER the House of Hades. Second, I do not know how many people reading this will recognise this, but I have to give credit anyway. The idea for turning Percy into a vampire came from the book series Cirque Du Freak, which I just started recently. Also, I will not be using bullshit vampires from twilight or some other series, I rather prefer this series' vampires because it seems a lot more realistic. Don't worry if you have never read the series, because I will be telling you everything that pertains to this story. Percy's way of speaking will be a little different in the next chapter because he will be more respectful in that one. See you guys next time!**

**Son of Hephaestus: So I hope you guys like the new prophecy I rewrote, please vote on the poll or review asking for the original team.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again audiences! This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for, or at least I have been. I have already decided on a name for the Scythe, and you will all find out soon enough. As a minor reminder, Percy will be speaking much differently in this chapter, because he has agreed to Kronos' terms, one of them being that Percy treat him with respect. That means that the way he talks is going to be more formal, and therefore more respectful. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I ask you to keep them coming. In other news, I got my first deer ever, with a shot to the neck from 60 yards thank you very much. It dropped like a rock. For any of you that disagree with hunting, everyone is entitled to their opinion, but if you are going to stop reading because you found out I hunt, quit being a little bitch. Hunting is good for the environment, because where I live, other people have chased out most of the deer's natural predators, so, if we don't shoot some, they go and eat everything. So don't send me a review or PM about how bad hunting is. Plus, the deer is tasty. Now then, on with the story**.

**Son of Hephaestus: This is one of my favorite chapters honestly pretty great. Now some people seem to think I am the original writer of these chapters. Unfortunately I am not and I love to give credit where its do and thats too bigbro359 check him out on wattpad, and his beta who is also helping me on these stories Grey Fox Ninja, check out his fanfiction profile, great stories. Anyway don't forget to vote for your characters because a new OC has been added. Also PM me if you want to keep the team just the same as bigger. Now onto the story!**

Percy's POV:

Kronos nodded, and said, "Good, now then, I will tell you about the art of the Scythe. The scythe is nothing like the sword. If you want to know the truth, I do not fight like I should with the scythe, because I use my powers to allow me to do so. The scythe, despite how big it is, is a weapon of stealth. It also can serve as an excellent hand to hand, battlefield weapon, but its best use is as a weapon of stealth. The true scythe fighter has a robe or a cape to assist with the fighting technique. In reality, a scythe fighter is more of an illusionist, and that is why they use a cape or a robe. There are over 39 different illusions that require the use of a cape or robe, and I am going to teach you EVERY ONE OF THEM! In addition, I will teach you to escape from any trap or binding. I have broken over 98 bones in the attempt to pull off the perfect escape, and dislocated almost all of my joints at least once. You will go through more pain than you have ever been through, well most people have been through at any rate. You did go through the Styx. This will not be some fun game to try. There is a reason why I am the only scythe fighter in the world. You will not be a natural at this like you were when you learned to use a sword. It will take time, pain, and work. Do you understand all of this?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes teacher, I will do my best."

Kronos snapped back, "We shall see if your best is good enough. Let us begin. First, you must decide on a name for your scythe. What do you wish your scythe to be named?"

I thought for a moment, and answered back, "Teacher, my scythe shall be known as Avenger, or εκδικητής in greek, and ultórem in latin, for it shall avenge Annabeth, and all other wrongs done by those who are hurt or killed by evil." As soon as I announced this, Avenger glowed, and on its shaft, its name appeared. When it appeared though, it did something odd for a magic weapon. Normally, when a magic weapon is named, it will engrave the name on itself. When I finished the naming, it put the name on itself, but it also wrote part of my explanation on itself as well. After I finished, and it did its thing, it said this: "I am the Avenger, for I shall avenge the wrongs done by evil" I stared at it for a minute before showing it to Kronos.

Kronos stared at it for moment before stating, "This is good. That means that it likes its name. Now onto…"

I interrupted him at this point, saying, "Wait, what do you mean it likes its name? It is just a weapon. It doesn't have an opinion, Teacher." I added on at the end, remembering what he had said.

He smiled, and said, "It does not matter, for the next decision you must make, you must decide whether you wish to use a cape or a robe."

I answered back immediately, "Teacher, I wish to use a cape."

He then answered back, "Ok then, I will get you your cape by tomorrow. In the meantime, we will begin by testing you." He then led me through a series of stretches. They all hurt like a bitch, but I did not give him the satisfaction of complaining. After that, he told me to go to sleep. "Tomorrow," He said, "Will be a whole new hell for you, starting with an early morning." I went to my room, and passed out on the bed.

The next morning, I was awoken by my bed being flipped over. "RISE AND SHINE, SEA BOY" I heard. I groaned. It was Kronos, and it was WAAAAAY too early. I got up though, and walked to the training arena. He then yelled at me to summon my weapon. I was now beginning to wake up, and pressed the symbol on my wrist. My scythe grew from my wrist, which still seemed pretty awesome to me. Without giving me a chance to prepare, Kronos lunged. He hit me upside the head with the but of his staff, sending me flying backwards.

CRASH

I ran into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed at him. Now, I was pissed. It was way too early for this shit. I thrust out my arms, and tried to summon a massive amount of water to throw at Kronos. But my power was not working! I stared down at my hands, rather dismayed that my powers were failing me. WHACK! I got hit upside the head again.

"This room shuts down all of your powers." He said smiling. This was not the good kind of smile. This was the kind of smile that says, "Lets see what your guts look like." I gulped, remembering yesterday's agreement. "And," he said, "If you EVER SWEAR IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN, I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES AND SKULL FUCK YOU! I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU DISCIPLINE, RESPECT, AND THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!" he finished, reverting back to drill sergent mode. I now realized what I had just walked myself into, but I have never backed down before, and this did not seem like any time to start.

I jumped to attention, and yelled "YES SIR!" This seemed to please him.

"Now then you worthless piece of shit, I am going to make a Scythe fighter out of you! Today, we will start with Combat Training. Then, once you cannot hold that Scythe any longer, we are going on a 10 mile run. After that, we are going to teach you your first illusion. Once you have mastered that, then you may sleep. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He finished with a yell.

"YES SIR!" I yelled back. I looked down, and I was wearing no shirt, my cape, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Lets begin then" he said, readying his scythe. He whirled his cape, and disappeared. WHAM! I got nailed on the left side. He had reappeared on my left. Before I could turn, he vanished again. WHAM! I got nailed in the right. He was vanishing faster than I could follow him! I tried to get a hit in whenever I thought I caught sight of him, but after a long time, He did not have a single mark on him. I, on the other hand, was a mass of bruises. He had kicked my ass without even using his blade. Finally, I dropped my scythe.

"I give up, teacher. I can't hold my scythe anymore." I said. His eyes flashed, and he looked disappointed that I had not lasted longer.

"Fine. On to our run then. You WILL stay with me, and every time you fall behind, I want 50 pushups before we continue. DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he yelled at me.

"YES SIR" I yelled back. And so we began. we ran out of the house and for a 10 mile run. I only fell a couple of times, but we still finished relatively quickly. Immediately afterwards, he began teaching me my first illusion.

When we returned to the arena, I was exhausted. This time, when we entered, Tartarus was sitting there watching. "ALL RIGHT THEN! Listen up sea scum, because this is the most important part of the day, and the sooner you get this mastered, the sooner you get to shower, eat, and sleep. You will wake up at the same time regardless of when you finish, so I would suggest you GET IT DONE!" he said. He then pulled from his cape a small ball. It was a smoky color, and was about the size of a marble.

"This," he said, "Is a smoke pellet. Here is a bag of them. The bag is enchanted so that you will never run out. NEVER use more than one at a time. Each pellet will emit a pillar of smoke when thrown at the ground. To use it, you remove one from the bag, and throw it directly in between your feet. This leads me to your first illusion. The illusion of vanishing. This morning, I beat the living shit out of you using this technique. It appeared that I was vanishing into smoke. The smoke was from a smoke pellet, and it was only a distraction. In reality, I was simply moving very fast, and jumping very high, while you were distracted by the smoke. Like so." he finished before throwing a smoke pellet down. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. I felt a tapping on my shoulder. He was standing right behind me. "Now you try." he said, tossing me the magic bag. I began to try. And try. And try again, until I finally mastered it. By that time, it was what felt like midnight.

"Go to bed, Percy. I will wake you in the morning. You have five hours." He said, deciding not to insult me, because he looked as tired as I was. I walked straight to bed, and passed out.

This pattern continued on for many, MANY, days. Every morning, I was woken up violently, rushed to combat training, then we did some work out after that. Sometimes it was running, sometimes it was climbing, or roof jumping, or some other activity that I suppose was training me to be a Scythe fighter. Then we would go to Illusion training. This was by far the worst part of the day. Some days, he would teach me to escape various traps. That usually involved dislocating half my bones to slip out, then relocating them. He made me practice this for hours on end, so that it would no longer require healing to fix, but it would just pop back in and be ready to go again. I discovered joints in places I didn't even know I had. There was one illusion that I did like though, and that was what he liked to call, "The Cape of Death" technique. What it was was that I would hide Avenger underneath my cape. Then, I would use the cape as a weapon of doom, and fight with the hidden scythe. It basically made it look like my cape was another weapon, and that it was cutting people's heads off. It was awesome. He taught me to use my cape to make myself look bigger, how to hide in the shadows, how to sneak past any guard even if they are looking directly at me. This entire period of time was basically one long stream of pain and misery for me, but slowly, something began to change.

I became stronger, and faster. My movements became graceful, almost catlike. It got to the point where, when combat training was over, I was not the only one with bruises. Then, on one final day, the unthinkable happened.

We were in the middle of combat training, and we were both fighting like demons. Neither of us could touch the other. We had long since begun using our blades, and to keep from cutting ourselves, Tartarus had done some sort of enchantment that made a invisible protector on the blades that vanished when we left the room. It was about a half inch off the blade, and as far as we had seen, nothing could penetrate it. They could still break bones though, so we had to be careful. As we fought, I thought about the last weeks of training. Over the course of Kronos's training, I had gotten much stronger, but not bigger. Instead, I had gotten far more compact. This was due to Kronos's special training. It would not work very well if I was huge, it would be far harder to escape a trap or binding. I was now extremely corded, with muscles like rocks. I could now dislocate almost every bone in my body, and put it right back in without much pain, and then still fight at full strength. I was now faster, able to cross a room in the blink of an eye. For two days, he had trained me in the use of poisons and their antidotes. "It is a poor warrior that uses poison to win a battle, but if you know how to use them, then you can defend against them. You also should know how to heal a poisoning, because your friends may be poisoned." I could vanish in the blink of an eye, and I could complete any illusion that ever existed. He also trained me in unarmed combat, and I knew every form of unarmed fighting. I had also been taught how to make an entrance that would surpass even an entrance by Zeus himself. "This," Kronos had said, "Is more me being petty, but you need a break, and I think you will enjoy this. At any rate, this can also change the tide of a battle, because with the right entrance, you can cause a great amount of fear in an enemy. I think you can understand how great of a weapon fear can be, if used correctly." I had become as unstoppable as a mortal could be. At once, I was jerked from my thoughts when Kronos performed an exceedingly tricky move. I blocked it, and pulled out a smoke pellet, threw it down and vanished. When I reappeared, I was directly above Kronos. Slowly, I pulled out my smoke pellets. Kronos had taught me that they could be used to put out small fires, because when they exploded, the sucked all of the oxygen out of a small area. I then threw them one at a time, at each torch that lined the walls of the room. Then, quickly, before Kronos could give the command word to relight them, I slipped Avenger down like a fish hook, and slipped it under his chin, when Kronos relit the torches, Avenger was hanging under his head.

"Dead" I growled at him from above.

I heard a slow clapping from the stands surrounding the training arena, Tartarus got up, and I removed Avenger from Kronos's neck. I stood before Kronos, and put the butt of my staff in the ground. Kronos looked at me hard, then did the same, and bowed. When he got up, he said "Very good, Perseus Jackson. The student has surpassed the master. I can teach you know more in the way of the Scythe. You are now ready to wield that weapon, and as such, I may now teach you one last thing. Look at your left wrist."

I looked down at my left wrist, and saw that there was another mark that looked exactly like the one on my right. Guessing what I was supposed to do, I pressed it. My Scythe disappeared, and from my wrist, there grew a metal tip. It elongated until it reached a length of about 3.5 feet, at which point it grew a hilt. It was a sword. No, it was more than that, it was MY sword. It was Riptide… at a glance. As soon as I gripped it, I realized that it was not Riptide. It was a much grander version of Riptide, with about an extra foot of length. It was made of the same material as Avenger, and instead of a Greek sword, the blade was instead shaped like a broadsword, which was actually fairly close to Riptide. The hilt was made of steel with a leather wrapping, and it swooped outward in a cross guard, as the design of a broadsword dictates. the crossguard was in the shape of a wave, and looked exactly like the real thing, except that it was silver. It was also balanced to the point of impossibility. I knew immediately that this was to be my new sword, because no other sword had ever felt balanced in my hands other than Riptide. I turned to Kronos, and asked angrily, "Why didn't you tell me about this? We could have saved weeks! Why would you withhold this information?"

He looked at me with pride, and answered, "There are several reasons I did not tell you. The first of which, is that I have never taught anybody my art. There is only one other Scythe fighter in this world, and he is Death. Death will never teach anyone, so I am the only one that could pass this on. When I die, and I do not know when that will be, there would be no one else to pass this art on. The second reason is that I wanted to prove that you could trust me. I could have killed you many times during the course of your training, and I didn't. While you may feel that I have betrayed you, I have not. This was the best way, and from it, you have learned much. The third and final reason is that while you have always been a great swordsmen, and some may argue the best, you are limited as a swordsmen. The scythe gives you range, it gives you stealth, it gives you power beyond a sword. There will be times when you need one and not the other. I have given you a gift. There are more reasons, but they will be revealed over time. Are you still angry at me?"

I shook my head, and said, "I cannot be angry with you. You had your reasons, and your reasons were good ones. I thank you." I bowed my head.

Suddenly I felt a burning in my back. After a few seconds, it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Guessing what had happened, I tried to turn around to see my back. Seeing my struggles, Tartarus snapped his fingers, and a mirror appeared behind me so that I could see my back. There was a new symbol in the middle of the tribal symbols. It was a scythe crossed with a sword, with a staff right in the middle making an X with a line cutting it in half. I could guess what it meant, and Kronos said behind me what I was thinking.

"That is the one of the first symbols that a bearer of the Marks of the Heroes gets. The bearer usually has a specific weapon that he or she masters, and typically, when you receive the Marks, you get a weapon with them. Once you have mastered that weapon, you receive the Master's Mark. It signifies that you are indeed, a hero worthy of bearing the Marks, and when you get it, it shows the weapons you have mastered. Your journey as the bearer of the Marks of the Hero has begun." He finished grandly.

I felt another burning. When it stopped, I had several more Marks. I had a lightning bolt running down the center of my chest. I had a Trident over my heart. I had a small circle filled with tiny lines on the right side of my chest. I had a ship on my right shoulder, and on my left shoulder, I had the empire state building. Finally, on my left shoulder blade, the name of my scythe and staff appeared. I had a lot of marks.

"Those new marks are all of your accomplishments, and your life in general. The Trident symbolizes that you are the son of Poseidon. The lightning bolt symbolizes your first quest, in which you retrieved the master bolt. The circle of lines symbolizes the Labyrinth. The ship symbolizes the quest to Greece where you saved the world again. The Empire State Building symbolizes the second Titan war, and your allegiance." he said. About when he finished, I felt a massive amount of pain in the back of my head, and I fell forward. The last thing I remembered was Kronos and Tartarus running towards me. Then I passed out.

Kronos's POV:

When Percy fell forward, I knew that something was wrong. I ran forward with Tartarus. When we got there and rolled him over, we could feel a heartbeat and see that he was breathing. When we tried to wake him however, we could not. We did not know what was wrong. We carried him to bed. By the time we got there though, he was burning hot. When we turned to leave, figuring he just needed to sleep, there was a tall man standing in the doorway.

"I know what is wrong with the boy." He said, with a sinister looking grin.

"Who are you?" I demanded, drawing my scythe from the temporal rift. Behind me, Tartarus's fists became covered in flames of black energy.

"Relax! If I was here to hurt him, or you, I would have done it already. He is making his true transformation right now, and he NEEDS blood." the tall stranger said with an arrogant grin on his face. It was rather reminiscent of Percy's smirk.

"Blood? What are you talking about? Why would he need blood? And WHO ARE YOU?" I demanded again.

"I can see that you are not going to let me help until I answer your questions. First of all, Larten Crepsley, at your service." the now named stranger said with a bow.

"Fine, that is a start, but what do you mean blood? What is this bullshit about a final transformation?" Tartarus demanded behind me. I nodded in agreement.

"The boy has been turned into a half-vampire. I forgot that you wouldn't know that because you were passed out at the time. I am a full vampire. The spirit of the Acheron sent me to teach him." he said, with an evil grin on his face.

"BULLSHIT!" I snorted. "Empousi are the closest thing to vampires that actually exist, and they are all female. So start telling the truth. NOW!" I barked.

"I am, my friend. Why would I lie? They may have been a Greek interpretation, but I assure you, I am most definitely a vampire. The Empousi are fools; Failed attempts by some god to recreate us. I cannot very well prove it in a way that you would believe me, because most of your ideas of vampires are foolish garbage. But there is one thing that is true… sort of. While sunlight will not instantly kill me, it will burn me up in under 5 minutes. If one of you two can summon a bit of sunlight, I will show you, but I demand your word first that you will shut it off immediately. Otherwise, I will flit away, and leave the boy to die. If I am lying, you may kill me, but if I am not, you must also swear to let me save and teach the boy so that he may yet survive." Crepsley said, finally dropping the grin and instead going to a serious glare.

"I swear on the River Styx to your conditions." Tartarus said. He then made a small flashlight that emitted sunlight. He flashed it on the hand Crepsley offered, and it immediately began to blacken and burn. He quickly shut it off.

"Alright, fine. You proved that you are not lying, so you may do what you need to to save Percy. After that, however, you are going to come with us and explain exactly what is going on here." I demanded. Crepsley nodded before reaching into his suit jacket. He pulled out a small bottle of a red liquid.

"Is that…" I started, pointing at the bottle in his hands.

"Blood? Yes, it is. Now shut up, and let me save the boy." he shot back with an amused look on his face. He then opened the bottle, pinched Percy's nose, and poured the contents in. Percy coughed once, and immediately regained a healthy color. When I felt his head, it was cool to the touch.

Crepsley then stepped back before saying, "There, now he will sleep for a while. I told you I could fix him. Now then, I believe you wanted to talk. Let's leave him to his sleep." I nodded and led him to the kitchen, where Tartarus was already seated and waiting for us. When Crepsley had taken a seat, we began.

"Now then, Larten Crepsley the vampire. Start talking! What is going on here?" I demanded.

He laughed before beginning. "As I have already explained, I am a vampire. The boy, Percy, I think you called him, is a half vampire. The River Acheron turned him into one. The only reason he did not pass out before now is because of where we are. Being in Tartarus prevents most hungers, otherwise its citizens would die before enduring eternal punishment. Make sense so far?" he asked, leaning back and steepling his hands.

I nodded and asked, "That makes sense, but you also said to disregard all ideas that we have about vampires. What can you do then? You also said that Percy is a half vampire. What is the difference?"

Crepsley sighed, and rolled his eyes. It was clear that he had explained this many times, and was tired of explaining this. "A vampire," he said, "Has many talents and weaknesses. I will start with the things that you believe in that are indeed true. We cannot, as I just showed, withstand sunlight. It burns us up. Many of us DO indeed sleep in a coffin, but not out of necessity. We do it for two reasons, the first being that if you get a nice one, they are actually surprisingly comfortable. The second reason is that they offer complete protection from the sun. This can be done with an inner room of a house as well. That is pretty much all of the myths that are actually true regarding vampires. We can be in contact with crosses, we can eat garlic, though some of us don't like the taste. I could sit here and bathe in holy water if I chose to. Stakes are not the only thing that can harm us, but they are a fairly good way to do it. A knife will do just as well. The key is that it has to stay in our heart long enough for us to die. Otherwise, we are rather fast healers. Now for powers of the vampires. A vampire is endowed with incredible strength and speed. The fastest recorded speed of a vampire that was not flitting, which I will explain momentarily, was well over 100 miles per hour. The strength of a vampire depends on how recently he or she has fed, but they can apply a fair amount of force when they want to. The most useful ability, in my opinion, that a vampire has, is the ability to 'flit'. This is the ability to move at just under the speed of light. If you are familiar with centaurs, it is similar to their ability to cross great distances in a short amount of time. As with strength, the speed depends on how recently we have fed. We heal at an exceedingly fast pace. We can also, when very hungry, exhale a gas that is a temporary paralytic, which helps us feed. Our nails harden and grow to vicious points, and these are our main method of defence. These are the powers of the vampires." He finally finished. I sat there staring at him for a few minutes.

Finally, I said, "Ok, that answers my first question, what about my second? What is the difference between a full vampire and a half vampire?"

He sat forward with a bright gleam in his eye. "Ah, now that" he said, "Is far more interesting. A half vampire is not as strong as a vampire, even after feeding. They are not as fast either. A half vampire though, can go into the sunlight. That gives them their other name: a Daywalker. They are able to flit like a vampire, and they have very fast healing abilities; not as fast as a full vampire, but fast none the less. They cannot breathe the gas that full vampires can. They do not need NEARLY as much blood as a full vampire does either, which is nice. They gain the same nails as well. This is everything that Percy will be able to do, plus a couple other things that I am not at liberty to describe to you. We vampires are a secretive race, and we have only survived by keeping our secrets. You are the first non vampire to be told all of these secrets."

Tartarus sat forward at this point, and asked, "How have the vampires kept their existence a secret though? How have we not heard anything about this? Bodies that are sucked dry do not make for keeping yourselves a secret?"

Crepsley snarled at this, and said, "It is an evil vampire who kills his victim! A fat, evil, gluttonous pig of a vampire eats that much! Vampires only need a bit. We do not harm our victims, and to get all that we need, we get many people and take a bit from a larger group. We only need so much, so we usually spread it out. The marks that are left are usually attributed to alien abductions, but the marks are rare."

"Alright," I said, "Can you change Percy back?"

Crepsley smiled that devilish grin again, before he answered, "No, I cannot change him back. The change is permanent. That is why I am here. If he is not helped, he will lose his mind. He will turn on friends and family, simply because he cannot help himself. The basic training will not take long, but to teach him the finer points, I will be traveling with you. This is not up for debate. Now then, do you have anything to eat? I am starved." Tartarus and I glared at him before answering him.

"No, I don't tend to keep blood on hand. You will have to go and find some." Tartarus said sharply.

Crepsley laughed, saying, "No you idiots! Did you really think that I could live off of blood alone? No, I need normal food as well." We then got him some food, and shortly after he was done, Percy walked in.

Percy's POV:

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed. The last thing I remembered was passing out in the arena. Now I was in my bed with a strange, metallic taste in my mouth. When I touched my tongue, my finger was red. I must have bit my tongue when I fell. Tartarus and Kronos must have carried me to my bed. I left the room and walked to the kitchen, figuring that Tartarus and Kronos would either be there or in the living room, and the kitchen was closer, so I would check there first.

When I walked inside, Tartarus and Kronos were both there. There was also a tall stranger there. He was tall, around 6 feet tall. He had blazing red hair with a clean-shaven face. His face had a white scar running down it, and his eyes were a dark brown with a yellowish halo around the irises. He was wearing a brown suit with a bright green undershirt and a yellow tie. His nails were longer than an average man's nails, but not massive. They were sharp though, very sharp with wicked points on them. Finally he spoke.

"So, boy, you are the newest Halfling, eh? Why the Acheron did that, I don't know, but you're stuck with it, so I am gonna teach you so that you don't lose your mind. Are you ready?" he finished before standing up.

"Who the hell are you? What do you mean lose my mind?" I demanded.

"I am Larten Crepsley, full vampire, and High Vampire Lord on the Council of the Night. As for losing your mind, it does not matter because it won't be happening to you. Now then, come with me. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time." he announced rather grandly. My jaw dropped. I wordlessly followed him back downstairs to that arena from hell… which had apparently undergone remodeling.

There was now a massive obstacle course set up around the circumference of the room. In the middle, there was a circle of logs. Crepsley walked to the center. Once he was in the center of the room, he began speaking.

"I will teach you here. As you can see, it has undergone a remodeling. While you were asleep, I had Tartarus set this up for us. Here, I can teach you to flit, and how to use your new weapon."

"What new weapon, Crepsley? I don't have any new weapons." I said with what I imagine was a confused look.

"Look at your hands, boy! Your nails are sharpening and hardening. Didn't you pay attention at all to the Acheron? She told you everything!" he snapped at me. I could tell that this was going to be an enjoyable person to be around.

"Well, when nothing happened after the pain, I kind of forgot about it. So what do you want me to do?" I answered, keeping my voice neutral.

"You are going to start with the obstacle course. Your nails are still sharpening and hardening, so you cannot train with them yet. This obstacle course is designed to teach you the hardest, but most useful skill vampires have: flitting. When you are able to flit, you will be able to do this entire course before a feather hit the ground. You will do the entire course over, and over, and over again, until you are forced to flit. This is the only way to teach a vampire to flit. Now then, BEGIN!" he finished with a shout, and pulled a feather from his pocket and dropped it. I didn't move because I was surprised, and when it hit the ground after maybe 5 to 10 seconds, he shouted again, "MOVE! You cannot attempt to beat the feather again until you have been through the whole obstacle course once. NOW GO!"

I scrambled over to the beginning of the course. The first challenge was a bunch of wooden logs on end. I had to jump from one to the other to get across to the next challenge. The logs were not big enough to put more than one foot on at a time. I managed to do that in about a minute without falling. I turned to Crepsley at this point and yelled at him.

"That alone took me a minute! How the hell do you expect me to do the whole thing in 5 to 10 seconds?"

"Keep going! You will get there eventually!" Crepsley shouted back with a devilish look in his eye. Seeing no other option but to continue, I carried on.

The next challenge was an empty hall way. The walls had holes all through them. I felt in my gut that whatever came out of those holes was not something I wanted to be hit with. I picked up a rock on the ground and threw it down the hallway. as soon as it entered, something began shooting out of the holes. I picked one of them up. It was a riot control beanbag. I took a hesitant step out into the hall. I immediately got nailed in the balls. Needless to say, I went down. Hard. I was in the fetal position before I even hit the ground. "FUCK" I swore. Crepsley had fallen over laughing at my stupid ass. I crawled through the hallway, taking several more hits to my back, arms, legs, pretty much anywhere that I had to get hit with. I don't even know how long that took. After I made it to the other side, I looked up at my next challenge, or more accurately, down. It was an old marine movie favorite: barbed wire over a mud pit. That wasn't too bad, and it was a nice break after the hell I had just been through. Towards the end, I my pants got caught on a barb, and they tore a bit.

My next challenge was an agility test. To pass it, I had to go around wooden logs that were colored red and blue. They were supposed to be salomed around. Next there was a long hallway with large pits in the floor that I had to jump over. Next, I came to a room where the floor was dropped out, and there were ropes hanging from the ceiling. They made a Z shape, and to get across to the other side, I would have to swing from each one to the next. When I was about half way, I found out for the first time on the course what happens if you fail. When I was going for about the 15th rope, my grip failed, and I fell. I was getting tired. When I hit the ground, an annoying buzzer sounded, and the floor bent down like a trampoline. When it launched me back up, I was shot with probably 100 rounds of paintballs, covering me in paint from head to toe. It hurt. I then landed back at the beginning of the rope swing. That landing hurt too. I decided that I needed a breather, and I just layed there and groaned. There wasn't a part of my body that did not hurt. Crepsley appeared over me, still laughing his ass off.

"Come on boy! You have to keep going! There is only one more challenge after this one, and then you get to try and beat the feather again! Oh, I haven't had this much fun in YEARS! Come on, boy, keep on going!" he said. I glared at him and slowly rose to my feet. And began the rope swing again. This time, I made it. Now I was to the last challenge. And it was a doozy.

Looking out over it, I knew that this was going to be the hardest part of the course. It started with a spinning bridge, then went on to a tight rope. It then had a beam that was about 40 meters long and about a foot wide. All along it, there were boxing gloves shooting out and retracting, a spinning log designed to knock me off; one was high, one was low. After that, there was a large checkered finish line. The final goal.

I made it over the spinning bridge just in time. I had to launch myself and catch the platform at the opposite end. The tight rope was harder. I ended up just hanging from it and sliding across it. I will figure it out later. Then there was the beam. It took me three tries to make it past the gloves, and another 4 to make it past the spinning logs. When I finally made it, I passed out on the finish line, too exhausted to move.

When I woke up, I was once again in my bed. There was a note on the bedside table. On it, someone, most likely Crepsley, had written "Get your ass to the training room. I let you sleep because you had already started later in the day. Today, you are going long, and hard, because we have to get moving." I ran down to the arena, where Crepsley was already waiting in the room.

"Get to the starting line, boy! The sooner you flit the sooner we can be done with this." he ordered.

I turned to him and said, "You know what? I don't think it is possible! I think you should do it to prove that it is!" Crepsley smirked.

"Fine, boy! Come to the center of the room and drop the feather, and I will do it." he said. I walked to the center and took the feather from him. Once he was at the starting line, I yelled "GO" and dropped the feather.

Crepsley took off, and there was a sonic boom, and he turned into a red blur. He made it all the way around, and caught the feather before it hit the ground. My jaw must have made a crater in the ground. He just smirked and told me to get to the start.

Now that I knew that it was possible, I was even more determined to do it. I failed the first try. And the next one, and the next one. It became one big blur of failure. Around the 10th attempt, I managed to do the tight-rope. When I went to bed that night, I was battered and bruised. I was completely wrecked. This happened the next day too. On the fourth day, something changed.

I was on the 10th attempt of that day. Yesterday, I managed to do it without falling, and now, I was trying to beat that damn feather. I still got nailed over and over again in the bean bag hell hall. That was where it happened.

When I made it to the hell hall, I was pissed. I was exhausted. I was covered in more bruises than I ever had been before. I started down the hallway from hell. This time, I felt a shift; a snap. The bean bags seemed to fly in slow motion. I just started dodging, and bobbing, and weaving. I saw a bag coming at my face, and immediately went into some matrix shit. I just leaned back and let it fly by. As soon as I stood back up, I took off. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and I just dodged it with ease. when I got to the finish line, I had not been hit by anything. I walked up to Crepsley.

"What just happened? Did you just slow it down? How did I do that?" I demanded.

He smirked, and said "It's about time, boy. You just managed to flit. Now get the starting line."

"But you just said that I did it! Why do I have to do it again?" I exclaimed.

"Because I told you that you are going to do this until you beat the feather. Now get to the starting line." he snapped. I ran to the start line. This time, I knew it was gonna be different. When he shouted go, I took off. I blew through the log challenge, so I decided to have a bit of fun. In the bean bag fun house, I did a spiral around the walls. I ran on the walls and the roof, and not a single bean bag touched me. When I got to pitfall playroom, I jumped over the pits doing flips and shit that were completely awesome. When I got to the ropes, I did not have to stop and aim up each rope, I just did it. One hand per rope, swinging' like Tarzan. Then, when I came to the spinning logs, and just parcore car hood slide over it, like in the action movies. When I made it to the finish line, the feather was only half way to the ground, so I ran over and caught it. He grinned the first honest, non devilish, grin.

"Finally, someone with the same sense of humor as me!" he said. I treated him with the same devilish grin.

"Now then, on to the combat training. Your nails should be hard enough by now, so I can train you." he said.

I grinned even wider, and said, "Oh I already figured that out. I have been trained in several forms of hand to hand combat."

"Well then, I suppose we can keep going then. I can teach you the specifics of nail fighting on the way. The only thing I should tell you is that since you are a halfling, you can hide your nails by retracting them. While retracted, they look like normal nails. Now then, lets go tell them we are ready to go." he said, hiding his shock rather well.

"Um… Yeah, can we leave in the morning for the next River? You have been beating the living shit out of me on this death trap, and I would really like a day to recover. Thanks! Good night." I walked out, and flopped on my bed, and passed out.

Kronos POV:

Tartarus and I were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when Crepsley walked into the room. We looked up, and Crepsley nodded.

"He is ready. We can leave in the morning."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that wraps up chapter 6 folks! I have 21 votes currently in, and I am really hoping for a lot more votes this time around. I want a lot of reviews too, because this was the last power gain chapter for a while. There is not much time till the team formation chapter, so you all need to get your votes in. I added a few people to the poll, and if you give me a character you want on the vote, I will put him on there, but I will warn you: At this point, it is gonna be hard for them to earn their way up to the point where they have a chance of winning. If you are going to suggest someone, I would suggest they are really awesome, because otherwise, there is no point. ! Oh, the suspense must be killing you all. Well, TOO BAD! Mwahahahaha. Don't worry, I will do the next chapter soon. Next, please post your reviews! I love reviews. They make me happy. It only takes a minute, and the only thing I ask is that you write more than just "excellent". Lastly, please check out my beta's story, because it is going pretty great. His name is Grey Fox Ninja. Now for the last lastly comment. I have to give credit to my ideas. First, the illusionist idea came from the TV show, The Cape. The part about skull fucking, that came from some marine movie. I don't remember what the name is though. Now for the last last lastly thing (this is it I promise) I have not found a picture for the sword, and I still need a name for it. If you have a good idea for the name, or you find a good picture for the sword, shoot me a PM or put it in the reviews. Thats it for now folks, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **

**Son Of Hephaestus: so the swords name will stay the same as bigbro decided it and also please continue to vote guys need your votes in soon so I can write these characters into the story before our team up chapter. And yes i changed my name because apparently I miss spelled Hephaestus in my name and now I know another person has my name correctly spelled so I added an 11 to my name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again audiences! Thank you for continuing to read my story! I love the reviews I am getting (although I would appreciate people writing more than just excellent or awesome chapter) and encourage people to write more. This chapter is going to be about a river challenge and the reward, and then I intend to do one more river before closing down the poll so GET YOUR VOTES IN! Last time I checked, I only got one more since the posting the last chapter. COME ON GUYS! There are some pretty awesome people on there, and I like most of them, so I need you guys to tell me who you want! I will give you this much: The top three are Thalia, Moschion, and Reyna. If you don't like that, you better get your votes in! Even if you do like that, there still needs to be more on the team, so get voting! Now that I am done raving at you, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Son Of Hephaestus: Yes please get votes in soon, I will probably only do 8 or 9 team members from the poll honestly but once I reveal it which will be soon you won't have a chance anymore, because this is your last chance to vote before the next chapter. Anyway enjoy the story guys.  
**  
Percy's POV:

When we departed in the morning, Tartarus gave us a map.

"This map," he said, "Will update itself whenever I move things around. The house is back at the center, and if you need to come back, tap on the center three times and I will move you back home." We thanked him, and moved out.

We were an odd looking bunch; a tall, fiery haired man in a brown suit, a corded young man in a long black cape and an oakwood staff with tattoos running down his arms, and a tall man in a black cape with golden eyes. Thankfully, we were in Tartarus, so that doesn't really look THAT out of place, but still, we were an odd bunch.

When we stopped walking, we had journeyed what felt like about 10 miles. When we consulted the map, We were about halfway to the River Phlegethon. We set up camp for the night in the middle of a forest that had shown up on the horizon about an hour ago. Crepsley and I collected firewood while Kronos kept watch. I ran into a tree while flitting to collect firewood faster. Once Crepsley had finished laughing his ass off at me, we finished collecting and created a nice fire. Crepsley volunteered to keep watch first, so Kronos and I went to sleep quickly.

When Crepsley woke me for my watch, the fire was getting dim, so I flit to go and collect more wood. When I got back, nothing had changed. After an hour or so of keeping watch, I heard a noise. At first I thought that it is just an animal, probably a squirrel, but there are no non-violent, cute, happy squirrels, or any other peaceful woodland creatures in Tartarus. There was another rustling to my left. Then on my right. Then behind me. We were surrounded.

"Wake up! We have a problem." I said. I touched my right wrist, and Avenger grew out of it. I gripped my scythe as Kronos and Crepsley awoke. We all went back to back as Kronos pulled his scythe from his rift. I kicked the rest of the wood onto the fire, sending the blaze several feet into the sky and light for 20 yards in all directions. We were surrounded by a pack of at least 50 hellhounds.

"I bet I can kill more of them than you can." I whispered out of the side of my mouth to my companions.

"You're on Seaboy!" Kronos whispered back out of the side of his mouth. Hearing both of us, Crepsley decided to throw his two cents in.

"Can it! Both of you! At any rate, I could destroy you in that competition." he hissed back at both of us. At that moment, all of the hellhounds lunged for us. We all went into complete battle mode. We quickly discovered that there was far more monsters than we originally thought. There were empousi and laestrygonians outside of our little circle of light. I took off, and disappeared into the shadows. Kronos and Crepsley did like wise.

"Hey Kronos, how good is your night vision?" I called out.

"Fairly good. Why do you ask?" He called back.

"Crepsley, what about you?" I called out again, ignoring Kronos's question.

"I am a creature of night. What do you think?" He bit back at me.

"Good, because that means I can do… THIS!" I said as I summoned a sizeable amount of water over the fire. Everything was plunged into pitch black. Now, we were able to be the most effective. I slid silently down the tree, and began my killing spree. The laestrygonians were the biggest threat, so I ran towards them first.

"Who turned out the lights? Babycakes, was that you?" one of the laestrygonians called out.

"It wasn't me!" the one whom I assume must be Babycakes. I allowed myself a large grin. So this is Babycakes! It's a small world I suppose.

I sliced the back of their knees first, bringing them down on their face. I then sliced their shoulders so that the could not hurt me. They still didn't know where I was. I was a shadow, a living shadow of death. Finally, I decided to take pity on them and finish them. I finished Babycakes first, slicing her from crotch to the top of her head, splitting her into two symmetrical halves. Next, I went after the other one. I decided on a less gruesome death for this one, opting to instead decapitate it. That was easy enough, and that gives me a count of two. I dove back into the fray.

Kronos's POV:

When Percy put out the fire, I immediately understood what he was planning. I shot off towards the empousi. I hate empousi. I don't really know why, but I always have. I decided to take off all of their stupid bronze legs. Those could be melted down and used for something. After they are all down, I decided on being about the most scary thing they have ever faced. I put the end of my scythe down, and began to drag it, making that horrifying scraping noise as I approached them. I shot off, killing one after another. Let's just say that heads rolled. I now had 10 to my count, so I dove into the brawl.

Crepsley's POV:

I saw Kronos head off towards the empousi, and Percy head off towards the laestrygonians. I knew that they could take care of them, so I dove into the hellhounds. I have always prefered the hit and run tactics of guerrilla warfare, so I took them one at a time. I flit into the group, snatched one, and began a series of rapid jabs that were too fast for the eye to follow. After a few seconds, it melted into shadows. I repeated this over and over again. After about 3, I noticed Percy join the fray, and after about 11, Kronos joined in. They were both grim reapers, and embodiment of death. Anything that came into their path was instantly shredded. They would dash through a line of the hounds, holding their scythe behind them with the blade facing out, and take out the entire row in one swipe.

After about half an hour, they were all dead. We stood there, holding ourselves up on our knees and panting. There was gold dust everywhere. "42" I announced, "I killed 42 monsters! Beat that boys!"

"I killed 45" I heard from behind me. It was Percy. "Top that, Kronos!" he challenged.

"I did! I killed 50 of the monsters!" Kronos called out, thrusting his chest forward and driving the end of his scythe into the ground. I looked at them both with a new sense of respect. I had never been beaten before in a game of who kills more, thanks to my ability to flit and my guerrilla tactics.

Percy's POV:

"Now that that is over with, do we want to make another fire and sleep till morning, or do you guys just want to go?" I asked. We all agreed to move on, and by about midday, we reached the River Phlegethon.

The Phlegethon was a large river, and it seemed to be somewhere between Greek fire, and lava. It was extremely hellish looking. It had the ghostly green flames, but it flowed like lava. There was no spirit waiting for us like all the other rivers, so I walked straight up to it.

"Umm… Hello there Phlegethon! We want to talk to you! Your sister, the River Styx, sent us to you along with your other sisters. So, how about you come on up and have a chat with us?" I called out over the river. There was a ripple in the middle of the river, and then a plume of lava and fire shot into the air. When it all settled down, there was a tall man standing in the middle of the river.

"So, you must be the Spirit of the Phlegethon." I shouted up at him. He looked an arc angel of death. His robes we all fiery, and he had massive wings of fire on his back. On his left hip, he carried a greatsword, the largest type of sword a warrior could use. It was a powerful weapon with it's two handed grip, and it required a fighting style much different from my own. I really did not want to have to face that blade. Above his head, there seemed to be a halo, but it was hard to tell because it was made of fire, and his head was on fire too, so it was difficult to tell. Then I saw his face. He didn't really have one. At that moment, I realized that the Marvel Knights character known as Ghost Rider must have been loosely based on him. He was a skeleton. His eyes were like black holes. At last he spoke. Every word he said was drawn out and menacing. I had never met a person like this. He was not exerting any power or aura, but he made me scared just looking at him. When he spoke, I almost wished he hadn't.

"So… You must be the young hero that my sisters spoke of. You bear the Marks of the Heroes, which is something they did not tell me about. They mark you as a great hero, one of great power, but at the same time, much caring for the world you defend. I will help you, but only if you can defeat my champion. Your companions may help; I do not care, but you are the only one whom I may help. Do you accept?" he said. His voice was ancient. It sounded like the voice of a warrior that has lost everything, and does not see the world in the same way anymore. He sounded weary, but powerful.

I looked behind me at my companions. They both nodded wordlessly. When I turned back to answer, something was different in my voice. My words were my own… sort of. They were more powerful, ancient, and they sounded like the voice of an ancient warrior. My way of speaking was changed as well, becoming more formal.

"We shall fight your champion, and we shall crush him. I am the bearer of the ancient marks, and you shall bear witness that I am indeed worthy of them. Bring out your Champion." I spoke in a booming voice, and every word fell like a hammer blow. As I spoke, the Marks began to glow. They burned through my shirt, incinerating it instantly. My cape was unharmed, which I found odd, but clearly, these Marks had a mind of their own. I was kind of assuming that the Marks were what was messing around with my voice, but hey, I'm not complaining. If I had been speaking on my own, I would have probably shit myself and been unable to keep a shake out of my voice.

The spirit nodded, and called out over the river, "I call forth my champion! Rise, Balrog, the champion of the Phlegethon." From the river, there was an enormous plume of lava, and from it, a massive creature appeared.

It was at least 50 times my size. It was basically a gigantic skeletal man-bull made of crusted, and in some places still burning, lava. On the head, it had horns that curved down around its face in a shape similar to an omega. On its back, it had a pair of massive skeletal wings that had a membrane of fire between the skeletal bits. In its hand, it carried a massive whip that my ADHD mind immediately labeled as a string of glow sticks, but was probably just fire. All in all, it was horrifying.

As it stepped toward us, with each step making an ominous boom, I turned to my companions and said, "Well, now that I have basically fucked us all over, does anybody have a plan?"

"Run. Scream. Cry. Curl into the fetal position and suck my thumb. These all seem like excellent plans to me. Anybody else?" Crepsley said sarcastically.

"Shut up Crepsley! I am serious. We are getting out of here, and to do that, we have to beat this thing. Now then, I can try and use water to cool the lava, but I don't think it will stay cool for long, so we need to destroy it before it can relight itself. To do that, you two are gonna have to take out it's legs. If we knock it over, maybe it will shatter because it is solidified at that point from the water. If it doesn't shatter, well, then we improvise." I said, trying to think of what Annabeth would do in this situation.

"That is a horrible plan. Do you want to die? Because that is an excellent way to do it." Crepsley said as Kronos nodded in agreement with him.

"Do you have a better plan?" I snapped back at him. Neither of them offered any alternative plans, so when the Balrog reached the land, we set the plan into motion.

First, I began to concentrate. I had never summoned this much before. I concentrated harder than any ADHD child has ever concentrated before. I close my eyes, thinking of the sea. I began to hear the crashing surf, the roar of the ocean. All of a sudden, I felt a snap somewhere deep in my core. The Marks began to glow, and later, Kronos and Crepsley told me that my eyes were glowing a brilliant sea green. They both backed away from me, more than a little scared. I ignored them and stepped forward. I thrust out my arms, concentrating on the water in the air. There may not be as much in the air of Tartarus as there is in the Mortal world, but there is still a goodly amount. I summoned it all. From every corner of Tartarus, the water came. I forced it into its liquid phase by binding the molecules together (I like water. I decided to research it in my spare time figuring that the more I knew about it, the more I could do with it. Annabeth was rather impressed that I could focus enough to research anything.) At this point, I had a massive amount of water at my call. It was a mass about the size of a small lake. I used the water, and sent it all at the Balrog. It gave a horrible roar. Think like a lion, but then throw the bellow of a bull in there, then add a cheetah's scream in there, along with a lot of other animals I did not recognise. A howler monkey and a screech owl may have been in there too. Its fire was extinguished and its lava was solidified. It froze, unable to move an inch.

"GO! GO NOW! I will keep this up as long as I can. You need to go and get its legs! GO!" I shouted. They ran towards it's legs with Kronos summoning his Scythe and Crepsley flitting all the way there. I had turned the water into a massive whirlpool around the Balrog, putting out the lava and fire whenever it tried to relight itself. I was doing well, but I was losing energy quickly.

Kronos's POV:

When Percy summoned all of that water, I was amazed, and, a little scared. This kid could bring down all of Olympus if he wanted to, and I doubt that he has even discovered everything he can do. Gods help us all if he ever turns. When the water actually worked to put the fire and lava out, I was astonished. I did not think it would actually work. When he yelled though, I took off. I went for the left knee and Crepsley went for the right.

As I ran, I tried to come up with a way to disable the leg. I decided that slashing out whatever it had for tendons would be the best way to do it. I ran up the leg, using my time powers to slow my fall enough that whenever I started falling, I was able to put my foot up on its leg before I fell. It is was a really complicated maneuver that I really had never managed to pull off before, but this time I managed. I ran up his leg, and slashed at his hip. its roared again, and I ran down its leg, heading for its knee. I slashed that too. Finally I reached its ankle. I cut that tendon. I then headed over to Crepsley. He had decided to take the easier path of simply drilling through its shin with that super speed of his he called flitting. He was already a good half-way through, so I went to the other side and began working on that side. We made short work of it, and it soon fell. Crepsley and I cheered as the beast fell, its head landing near Percy.

Crepsley's POV:

When the beastie fell, I thought we were done. I cheered right along with Kronos. Then, it shifted. All at once, it reignited. and let loose its hellish roar. It swept Kronos and I away, and as my vision went dark, I saw it turn its attention onto Percy.

Percy's POV:

When the Balrog fell, I was exceedingly glad. I could not have kept the whirlpool going any longer. I pulled the water back to my self as it fell. Its head landed only a little bit from me. I turned to talk to the spirit, when I heard movement behind me. Then I heard a sound like the world's largest gas oven being lit. Then, I heard the roar.

"Shit" I said quietly as I turned around. The thing swept Crepsley and Kronos away. It then turned its attention on me. I stepped back. Now, I was on my own. I pulled the water back to me, and used it to heal myself. This was gonna be hard.

I pressed my left wrist. I wanted to try my new broadsword. As good as I may be with a scythe now, I am still better with a sword. It slid from my wrist, the hilt ending at just the right point where I could catch it in my left hand. I began to slowly walk around the beast, dragging the tip of my sword behind me leaving a trail of sparks in my wake.

"So, you are the infamous Balrog. I have never even heard of you. You remind me of a friend of mine. He is commonly known as the Minotaur. Balrog is too much of a pain to say, so I am going to call you Steve." I said confidently. Or at least it was supposed to be confident. It apparently sounded confident enough, because the Balrog roared back at me.

"You know, I have not named this sword yet. Maybe you will inspire me to come up with something. I really hope so, because I would like to name this thing. Now then, LETS PARTY." I crowed. I ran toward him, channeling the strength that I just got from the water. I used the water to launch myself up on top of Steve's head.

"How about Whirlpool? Do you like that one?" I taunted as I gouged out its left eye.

"Or maybe Tidal Wave. I like that one, what about you?" I said as I gouged out its other eye, effectively blinding it. It roared in anger.

"I guess you don't like that that one either. Oh well, there are plenty of other o….. OOF" I grunted as he caught me with one of his hands, knocking me down. I would like to be able to say that I managed to land on my feet, but the sad truth is, I landed flat on my ass. I jumped back up, and charged the Balrog again. This time, I went for his wings because now he could not see me getting behind him. I managed to get behind him and run up his back using my nails as ice picks.

"How about Ender, or the Monster Mangler?" I shouted out.

"What do you think of that?" I asked him as I sliced off his right wing. He roared in pain.

"Oh, so now I am getting to you! I think that I am finally getting through that thick skull of yours!" I yelled as I cut his left wing off. He roared again. I ran to his shoulder, planning to severe his left arm. When I got there though, he knew where I was going and grabbed me off of his shoulder. He snatched me up and threw me into the ground. When I hit, I made a trench in the ground. When I tried to get up, he decided to get smart. He slammed his fist onto me, putting me into a crater about the size of a house. I realised that my Marks were glowing. Apparently, they have the qualities of the Styx's blessing when they are glowing. Good thing or I would probably be dead. That's not to say it didn't hurt though, because it hurt like hell. It didn't stop pain.

At that point, the great beastie decided to use its glow stick string for the first time. Actually, I realized that it was a flogg, but it really does not matter. It really hurt. Over and over again, the flog fell. I couldn't get up, and I was getting tired.

Suddenly, a picture of Annabeth came to my mind. I looked down at my sword, and if flashed briefly, almost like it was saying "Hey bro, we have a job to do! Get off your ass and let's go!"

I grunted as another blow fell. Great, now my sword has a conscience. But it was right, and I did need to do this for Annabeth, or she will have died for nothing. I rose to my feet slowly, painfully, as blow after blow rained down upon me. I climbed to the top of the crater, taking every blow. I got to the steep edge, and plunged my sword into it to pull myself out. It sank into the earth, and when it did, the sword flashed a brilliant golden silver, mixed with some blue and sea-green. It was a beautiful light, but it was only there for a moment. When it faded, there was something new in me. I stood up, and looked up at him. As the flog fell, I timed it perfectly, and this time, when it was about to hit me, I cut the end off.

He looked at his whip with a kind of dumb-struck face. I think he was a little disappointed.

Apparently his eyes had healed. Well, that just makes life a little bit harder. Something was giving me instructions in my head.

It was a woman's voice, and my first thought was that that was not my not mine, but that didn't matter, because it was talking now.

"The sword has unlocked the last bit of your inheritance as the son of Poseidon. You almost unlocked it in Mount St. Helen's, but your body was not ready for it, so you have not been able to do it again. The last bit is control over Earth. Beware: This is the most difficult power for you to control, and it is the most dangerous of all of your powers. You may use your sword to control Earthquakes, but it will not be without a cost when you use this. It is the only way for you to defeat the Balrog, so go now, and bring the foul beast down. We will meet in person soon, but go now. GO!" the lady shouted in my head. Usually I would be concerned about hearing strange voices in my head, but now was not really the time to worry about it. The voice was right though. I can't beat this monster unless I use this ability.

I readied my sword above my head, and plunged it half-way into the spiky surface of Tartarus with a yell. There was a great crack, and from my sword, a great rift opened up and headed straight for the Balrog, widening all the way until it was big enough to swallow it up. The Balrog plunged into the darkness, and the great crack closed up, and the Balrog was no-more. I walked up to where the Balrog had fallen, and I said to the spot, "You know, I think I'll call it Last Breath, τελευταία του πνοή for the Greeks, and exspirans for the Romans. It was your last breath for sure, and I think it will be many other monsters' last breath as well."

I heard clapping behind me, a slow, sarcastic clap. The Spirit was clapping for me. "Very good, very good! Do you know that you are the only hero to ever bring down the Balrog? Very good, young Perseus. Now then, as promised, I will help you. I am aware that you learned to use a scythe recently. I am also aware that to use a scythe, you must also wear a cape or robe. I have a very special cape for you. What it can do will be for you to find out, but I can tell you this: It is like no other cape in the world. It also has a pretty bad-ass hood on it for when you must keep your identity a secret. Now then, good bye!" he said as he tossed the cape to me. It was indeed an odd cape.

It was made of some sort of material that absorbs all light. It was like looking into a blackhole. It was incredibly light, but it seemed to be very tough. I shrugged and put it on, because my cape had been destroyed in the fight. It was the perfect length. When I put the hood up, it concealed everything above my nose, but I could see through the hood like it wasn't even there. It was rather impressive. I bid the Spirit goodbye, and headed off to go wake up Kronos and Crepsley.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that is the end of chapter 14! If you don't like the name of the sword, put another one in the review and I will change it if it's good. You have to give me the Latin and Greek translations with it. The next chapter will be the gathering of the team, so GET THE VOTES IN! I am at 22 votes, and that is pitiful in comparison with how many people are reading this story! Also, I don't know how many people are going to be on the team, so I need you people to tell me how many you want in a review. It has to be more than 7 people. Also, please just review anyway, especially if you are already voting on the number of people on the team, because you are already posting a review, so why not add the review part of it? In other news, I have finally read the House of Hades, and the story will not be changing because of it. If you want an explanation of why it is different, well lets just say that they are in Tartarus' mind, and that it is different there. Tartarus is good because I decided that he is going to be good, and so… Yeah… Basically, this is my own version of Tartarus, so please don't bitch at me telling me that it doesn't follow the storyline of Rick Riordan. If you need a better explanation, maybe I will do a chapter on it, or, you can just say that Tartarus was remodeled. Thanks again to my Beta, Grey Fox Ninja for continuing to do a superb job. Read his story for some more awesomeness. Lastly, I must give credit where credit is due. The Balrog is from Lord of the Rings, it was the monster that pulled Gandalf into a massive abyss right after he delivered his most famous line: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! The cape comes from the TV show known as The Cape. Finally, Crepsley comes from the book series Cirque Du Freak. See you guys next chapter! **

**Son Of Hephaestus: Good Chapter I love the battle in this chapter. Anyway Please get votes in. Yes I know I'm posting these quick, but once all the pre written chapters are posted including the new new one, I'm going to be focusing on my school work and other things so updates will slow down a little but hopefully still happen often enough for yall. Remeber last chance to vote is this chapter guys so hurry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, hello again folks, and sorry for the delay. This may very well be my longest chapter yet, so hopefully it was worth the wait. There was only one person that told me how far down the list they wanted me to go. Thank you dude! Now then, we are going to start with a brief overview of what has been going on in the overworld, then continue on from there. Now then, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Son Of Hephaestus: Wellp this chapter was different but now I've added team members and removed team members so anybody who wanted the originally team shoulda reviewed or pmed me about, didn't take me as long as I thought which was also good. So as big bro would say, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Artemis's POV:

Ever since Percy disappeared, the whole world has fallen to ruin. Poseidon has withdrawn to his kingdom and has refused to speak to anyone. HIs mood has destroyed nearly every coastal city. Zeus has been gathering the demigods. His plan is to send them all into Tartarus. It is not a very good plan, but we could not come up with anything better. Those weren't even the smallest of our worries though, because some…. male….. has been raping every female goddess. Every night, we find the poor goddesses. They are all stuck in the exact same manner.

When we find them, they are bound and being fucked in every orifice by a massive green vine. Every time it ejaculates, it grows bigger. Even Aphrodite, whom I have never particularly got along with, was attacked. When we found her, she was being screwed so hard that she had reverted back to her natural form, which I have always found far more beautiful than the barbie look she usually has. She was quite literally torn in half before we could stop the damn vines. Only Zeus's master bolt was able to destroy the abominations, but Athena was working on a way to kill them a lot more efficiently. In the mean time, we were all doing our best to keep ourselves safe, but since we did not know who or what was doing this, we were having little success.

The entire time Percy has been gone, I have felt a deep sense of loss. I am rather sad that the only semi-decent male in the world is gone, quite possibly for good.

I snapped myself out of this thought, bringing my attention back to the hunter's camp. "Alright girls, let's put up our defenses for the night. We all know what has been happening, and we will not be letting that happen to any of us. Let's get ready!" I ordered. I did not tell them, but I was worried. A lot of these goddesses were excellent fighters, and they were still attacked and raped. Worse yet, every night another virgin goddess or some other faithful goddess was attacked.

Hestia and Hera were already attacked. I have never seen my father in such a rage. Half of Chicago was destroyed when he threw his master bolt because somebody thought they saw one of the vines in Chicago. I was almost afraid for what he would do when he caught this rapist. I would feel sorry for the male if it wasn't for the fact of what he was doing.

Now, though, it was only Athena and I that have not been attacked, and both of us are determined not to let it happen to us. Worse yet, I have been having feelings that I don't understand. I find myself worrying about Percy. A male, of all things! Urrg! I hope he survives because I miss him and I don't know why. Where are you Percy?

And back to the underworld!

Percy's POV:

We had intended to go straight back to base, but due to a recent shift, the River Lethe was nearby, so we decided to go there first.

When we reached the Lethe, there was a tall man standing there. He stood with a spear and had silver eyes. Kronos, who was standing behind me, muttered "Shit."

I turned around and asked him, "What? What is wrong? Do you know who that is?"

Kronos was silent for a moment before answering. "That is Iapetus. He is another Titan, and while he is not as hostile as the other ones, he is most definitely not a friendly. He is the father of Atlas, Epimetheus, and Prometheus." At this moment, Iapetus spoke.

"So, you must be the legendary Perseus Jackson, followed by the great traitor, Kronos, himself. There is a bounty on your heads, you know. Every single monster in Tartarus is hunting you right now, even as we speak. The only reason they have not found you is because of the damned jailor Tartarus. I will be the one to get out of this place forever though, by delivering your head to Chaos. Now then, let's get going, shall we?" he said, spreading his feet apart and readying his spear.

I charged, and the battle began.

Kronos's POV:

When Percy charged Iapetus, Crepsley and I tried to follow him, but were stopped by a floating man. He was dressed all in white, and had an odd look on his face. It was obvious that he was paying attention, but the look on his face could only be described as… Oblivious. Looking at him, my mind began to get all fuzzy, so I quickly looked away.

"The spirit of the River Lethe, at your service, my good sirs!" he said in a rather cheery voice. "I cannot allow you to interfere, because I want to see what Percy will do. I will decide whether or not to help him depending on the outcome."

Crepsley and I could do nothing but watch now, as the battle went on. Not that we were complaining. It was by far, the greatest battle I had ever seen. Both warriors were completely evenly matched, and so they traded blow for blow. Neither of them could touch the either. It was like watching two birds fight in the air. Never seeming to score a hit, but fighting harder than anything else ever had. Blow for blow, strike for strike, slash for slash, the matched each other for well over an hour before Iapetus got a hit.

Iapetus gave him a spartan kick to the chest sending him to the edge of the River Lethe. As Percy was climbing back to his feet, Iapetus, sensing his chance to end this battle, charged him. I thought it was over for Percy, but at the last moment, he caught Iapetus's spear and launched him into the river.

Crepsley and I went to go and congratulate him, but the Lethe stopped us again.

"Wait!" he ordered "Perseus's test is not over. There is still yet to come." Crepsley and I turned back to Percy after the Lethe was done speaking. Both of us were confused, but we did as the Lethe asked.

Percy was now looking into the river with a concerned look on his face. He then gained a look that said he was concentrating, before a pair of milky hands rose from the River Lethe. In them lied Iapetus. He was unconscious. The hands set him down on the bank of the river before returning to the river. At that moment, Iapetus's eyes shot open.

"Hello. What is my name? Where am I? What happened here? How did I even get here?" Iapetus asked.

Percy looked at him before answering, "Your past does not matter. All that you need to know is that in the past, you were not very good, but now, you have another chance to be a good person. What do you say?" he said, offering his hand to Iapetus to help him up.

Iapetus looked at him before answering slowly, "Ok… I don't want to be a bad person. Can you teach me to be a good person? Can I have a name?"

Percy thought a moment before answering, "Yes. Your name is Bob, ok? And yes, I will try to teach you to be a good person."

The newly christened Bob cheered. At this point, the spirit teleported us to Percy's side before speaking.

Percy's POV:

After I agreed to help Bob, the Lethe appeared to me.

"Very good Perseus, very good! You have passed my test. You have proven that you are a kind person, even if you are a great warrior. You have offered your enemy a chance at a new start, and now you have agreed to help him on the way. I will now bestow upon you my gift. For Bob, I return to you all the memories you need. I will not return your memories of evil, so that you may learn without prejudice. Also, for you, Bob, I give you this spear. It is made of Celestial bronze, imperial gold, and mortal steel. This combination is known as adamantium. There are some other metals in there, but all you need to know is that this spear is impossible to break. It will always return to you, and it has some other properties that you will have to discover on your own. For you Perseus, I have this." he said. In his hand, he had a set of clothes. They looked absolutely awesome. They were mostly black leather, but on the arms and legs it had tribal symbols that matched the Hero's Marks. They were a deep sea green.

"These clothes are able to transform into any clothing you wish, but they are also nearly indestructible. They are the clothes of a hero, but that hero was long ago forgotten, which is why I was entrusted with them. Perhaps you will find the owner at some point in your travels. For you, Kronos, I have a new Scythe for you. It is known as Timeripper. It was made for you by Gaia, your mother. When she was good, she had intended to give it to you some day, but after she was corrupted, it was lost. Now, it has found its rightful owner." the spirit said, holding out his hand. In it was an awesome looking scythe. The scythe's shaft was made of a helix, and at the top, where the blade met the shaft, there was a golden hourglass. When Kronos took it, it flashed and began to emit a brilliant golden color. The helix began to shift, and the hourglass began to run. It had awoken in the Lord of Time's presence.

"Lastly, there is Crepsley. For you, I only have advice: Let go of your hateful prejudice against the world, and you will be far happier. With that, I take my leave. Good bye!" The generous spirit vanished into his river.

We all stood there for a bit looking at our gifts before anybody spoke. "Well, I guess there is only one more river to go before we get out of here." I said, turning around to leave.

"Wait, you said WE." Kronos said suspiciously. I nodded.

"Yes, Kronos, WE. You have earned my trust many times over in my time here, and Crepsley, well, I think you should be more open in the world. At any rate, I need you both. The prophecy that the River Acheron gave us was that I would only succeed with a team of the greatest heroes of all time, and I think I am gonna need you." I said smiling. Kronos broke out in a huge grin and ran to me and gave me a hug worthy of Tyson. I hugged him back. Crepsley just stood there. With that, we headed back towards the base.

While we were walking, Crepsley noticed a large box, cage, type thing. As usual, we ignored common sense and went over to check it out.

"Heeeellllllooooooooo? Is there anybody there? I could use some help. Could someone please let me out of here?" said a feminine voice from the box cage. We looked at each other.

"How do we know that we should let you out? You could be a monster." I said.

"If I was a monster, why would I be in a cage in Tartarus? That jerk Chaos locked me in here. Let me out before he comes back!" the voice said. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend I suppose." said Kronos. We all agreed and set about breaking the locks. With mine and Kronos's scythes, we made short work of the lock. When the door fell open, a white and golden light shot out, and an angel came crawling out.

"Holy crap! It was really cramped in there! I mean, come on! If you are going to trap someone, the least you can do is make the trap roomy! Thank you SOOOOOO much for letting me out. I have been in there for days now! Who are you anyway. Chaos said something about not letting me help some Percy Jackson because he pissed him off. I don't know, but whoever this dude is, I am totally giving him some mad props for standing up to that jerk. So, who are my rescuers?" the angel said in a rapid fire manor that I had only ever seen before from a certain Rachel Dare.

"Ummm… Yeah… I am that Percy Jackson, and this is Kronos, and this is Crepsley. His first name is Larten, but nobody calls him that. Who are you?" I said, gesturing toward my two friends.

"Really! You are Percy Jackson? That is totally awesome! My opposition's worst enemy is here, saving my bacon. Dude, you are awesome. I am Order, and I am the greatest ally YOU, are ever gonna get! Now then, how may I be of service?" Order said in another, rapid fire, deluge of words. My jaw dropped.

"You are Order? But you are basically a giant ball of feathers!" I said intelligently. She glared at me before snapping her fingers and morphing into a tall 5'6"business lady.

"Would you prefer this one, Perseus?" she snapped at me, her voice pattern doing a complete 180.

"No, no, it is all cool! Please go back to you're totally laid back angel form. That one is a lot less scary." I stammered, trying to make up for my mistake. She smile back at me and snapped her fingers. reverting to the completely chill angel form.

"Now then, how may I help you? You know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. I know what you need! You need a team! All of the great heroes had teams. Robin Hood had the Outlaws of Sherwood; King Arthur had his Knights of the Round Table; Superman had the Justice League, and Iron Man had the Avengers. You need a team! What do you think? We can call it The Ultimate Alliance of Perseus. It will be awesome!" she said, once again astonishing me with her rapid fire barrage of words.

"Umm… Ok… if you think that will help, I guess that is ok. We are not calling it The Ultimate Alliance of Perseus though. That is kind of lame. But I don't know. We can work on a name. Who will be on my team though? Kronos and Crepsley must be on the team no matter what, so who else is going to be on my team?" I asked as my scythe disappeared. Order gave me a big grin before pulling out an ipad.

"On this iPad I have 10 of the most powerful heroes that have ever existed, mixed in with some of your greatest friends that will help to hold the team together. They will be your team." she said, "I will introduce them to you one at a time. First, we have a good old friend of yours, that also happens to be one of the most powerful heroes in existence. I summon to you THALIA GRACE!" she finished with a great voice. There was a crack of lightning, and when the lightning cleared, Thalia was standing in a crater.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE AM I? WHEN ARTEMIS FINDS THE BASTARD GOD THAT TOOK ME FROM THE HUNT THERE IS GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" She stood there shouting and looking around.

"Hey, chill Pinecone Face! It is alright! Well, not exactly alright, seeing as we are in Tartarus, but still, you are ok. I called down into the crater. Turning to Kronos, I said, "Dude, you might want to hide for right now. Head back to base and get Tartarus to get the base ready for some new people. Also, tell him to set up a power nullifier field around base for now so that no one tries to kill you. We will introduce you to the group there, and trade stories there." He nodded and set off towards base. At this point, Thalia had made it to the top of the crater.

"So, you couldn't survive down here again without me. Who is the ginger?" Thalia asked.

"We can do introductions when we get to camp, in the mean time, listen up. You are about to be a part of the greatest team up this world has ever seen." I snapped back at her. She did a rare thing and shut her mouth instead of shooting an insult back at me. I turned my attention back towards Order.

"For the next member, we have a more recent friend, but a powerful one none the less. I summon to you MOSCHION!" Order called out. There was a great rumble, and another flash of lightning. When the flash was gone, Moschion was standing there.

"LADY ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? That is the Minotaur! Do you have any idea how many times Percy has had to kill that monster?" She yelled as she expanded her shield and spear into their full forms. Just as she was about to tackle him, I tackled her to the ground.

"NO! I helped him. He is not who we thought he was! He will not attack you. I will explain everything when we return to my camp." I hissed into her ear. She glared at me before shrinking her weapons back.

"FINE, and if you EVER tackle me like that again, I will kick your ass in a heartbeat." she snapped at me. I shrugged. I doubt she could do any real damage anymore, but I was not going to tell her that. She would just take it as a challenge. I refocused on Order.

"Next we have another friend of yours. I summon to you NICO DI'ANGELO!" she called out. This time, instead of a flash of lighting, there was a black bolt of lightning. When it cleared, Nico was standing there. He now wore a black trench coat which made him look like someone from the Matrix, but he pulled it off well. By this time, Moschion had made it out of his crater, and I turned to greet him.

"Moschion! How are you doing? I will explain everything back at the base, so no questions right now please." I said. He nodded and stepped behind me as Nico climbed out of his crater. He nodded at me, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Moschion, but he did not react other than that. Obviously, due to his time he spends in the underworld, he has seen things far stranger.

"What the heck is going on here bro? Where are we? Why is the minotaur here?" he asked me once he reached the posse.

"Dude, just trust me. I will explain everything soon enough once we get back to my camp." I answered back. He nodded and stepped behind me. Thalia, Moschion, and I refocused on Order. Nico followed our example and focused on her too.

"Now, we have yet another friend of yours, Perseus. I don't have to summon this one, because he is still here. Bob, Titan of the West, you will also join this team. This team will do great things, and you may learn to do great good with them." she said. Bob walked over to our group. The group was a little slack jawed as he walked over.

"Hello everyone! We have a cool team here don't we!" he said happily. Clearly, he had not gotten the rest of his necessary memories from the Lethe yet. That is ok though, because we can still teach him more.

"I kind of threw him into the Lethe. He is having his memories returned a little at a time so that I can teach him to be good. I can tell the rest at camp." I told the others. They nodded, and returned their attention to Order.

"The next one we have is an old friend who you've missed for a long time. I summon to you, ZOE NIGHTSHADE!" Order shouted and when Zoe appeared in the hole I felt happy and almost like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. That I could truly no longer feel guilty for not saving her.

She looked confused until she saw us all at the top of the hill, she looked down at herself in disbelief as she felt her hands and pinched herself. when she reached us she started hitting me with a barrage of questions. The few I caught were.

"What's going on? What am I doing here? Why is there a titan and a monster here?" She asked and when her volcanic black eyes landed on me they widened and she gave me a huge crushing hug.

"Perseus! It's good to see a familiar face after so long." She said as she let me go and gave me a look that said answer my questions or get a blunt arrow to the crotch.

"I'll answer your questions later Zoe, right now we got stuff to do." I said pointing to Order, Zoe nodded and stood next between me and Thalia, turning her attention to Order.

"Our next member is another old friend who's demigod life was shorter than it should've been. Please welcome BIANCA DI'ANGELO!" Order said, and in a flash Bianca appeared in the crater she looked around but Nico and Zoe wasted no time rushing to their sister and crushing her in a hug. The three of them broke out in tears and I could feel my own eyes watering up as the three of them came towards us. I smiled at Bianca when she came over to the group and I crushed her in my own hug.

"It's nice to have you back Bianca." I said to her and she hugged me tighter and took a shaky breath as she pulled away.

"Good to be back, so What's going on?" she asked and I pointed to Order, she seemed to get the message as she fell silent and stood with the group. Once again we all turned to Order to wait for the next member of our team.

"Now for the next member. He is a great hero. Where he comes from, he is among the greatest heroes that have ever lived. He is known as the Hero of Time, and the only reason he is able to come here is for reasons that I will leave to Percy to explain when he is ready. From the Nintendo Dimension, I summon to you LINK!" Order shouted.

This time, she removed a sword that I hadn't noticed before and stuck it into the air. Instead of just swishing through the air like I expected it to, it instead sunk into an invisible… something, and stayed there. Then, she dragged the sword backwards, and behind the sword, there appeared a long jagged gash, through which we could see a massive castle behind a large grassy field. There was a man in a green suit riding a horse towards the rift. I don't think he could see the gash, and he rode straight through it. After he was through it, he looked around, completely bewildered. The gash then closed, and his head whipped around. He then drew his sword, which I did not get a good look at because he drew it so quickly and he took his shield off of his back in the same motion. He then settled into a warrior's stance, keeping his head on swivel, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He then caught sight of Moschion, and ran forward with a yell. When he was halfway there, Order shouted.

"STOP!" she said. He screeched to a halt, and whipped his head around. When he saw Order, he sank to his knees and bowed his head.

"My Goddess!" he said. She nodded her head and began speaking in a strange tongue that she translated for us in our heads.

"Link, it is ok. That monster is not your enemy. You have not been sucked into a dungeon, and this is not the final battle of some dungeon. You are among friends here. They may introduce themselves when they are ready, but right now, just wait." she said in a soothing tone. She then continued to talk in the strange language, but the rest of us could no longer understand her. Link nodded before rising to his feet. He walked over to us and took his place with his horse behind us. We all turned back to Order.

"I only have three more members for your team. Next, you have another old friend. I summon to you REYNA!" Order proclaimed. There was a flash of lightning, and when it cleared, Reyna was standing in another crater. She looked up at us, and her eyes widened as she climbed to the top and saw Moschion. She did not comment though as she walked over to us and stood behind us. We turned back to Order for the last person on our team.

"The next one is another Roman but still an old friend from your adventures. I give you HAZEL LEVESQUE!" Order shouted and in a flash Hazel stood in the crater, when she saw us at the top she walked up there. She stood by me and Nico and gave us a small wave but didn't say much, she was a shy person, it was understandable though.

"Your last member is a person that none of you know, but he knows all of you. He is from another dimension like Link. His is a parallel dimension to this one. I summon to you TIMOTHY FOX GREYSON!" She shouted. Again, she drove her sword into the air and tore a gash open. Through it drove a man on a Harley Davidson.. The Harley was as black as a black hole with chrome for the engine and silver styling all over it. It was a sick ride. The rider looked like even more of a bad ass.

He wore a black shirt with a warrior angel silhouette on it that had the words GUARDIAN ANGEL on it. On the angel's wings, the words Justice and Judgment were written. Over the shirt, he wore a grey hoodie and a leather jacket. He had on a pair of black jeans and a pair of red and black DC sneakers. For weapons, he had two gleaming black katanas on his back and two shining black desert eagle handguns on his sides. Wrapped diagonally across his body he had a stygian iron chain that was about average thickness. He looked tough, but laid back.

He shut off his motorcycle when he reached us and took and his helmet off allowing us to see his face. His face was a serious face and clean shaven, he looked young almost 18 or 19. He had a few small scars that told of battle. He had brown eyes that seemed to have a good deal of sadness in them, but at the same time, seemed to have a fair amount of amusement in them. From a guy's perspective, I would have to say he was rather handsome. Finally, he spoke.

"Hey Perce! What is going on? What have you gotten us into this time? Where are we, anyway? Are we in Tartarus again? Oh, hi Reyna, Thalia, Nico, Charles, Zoe, Bianca. You guys are here too? Hazel? What's up little sis?" Fox said cheerfully.

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, but I don't actually know who you are. You are in a different dimension. You don't exist in this dimension." He looked at me for a second then laughed.

"Nice try, Percy. That won't work on me. The Stolls tried to pull that one on me last week. What is really going on here?" he said. I looked at Order for help.

She winked at me before saying, "Alright, I am going to teleport you all back to Percy's camp. I will visit you there once he is done explaining what is going on. Everybody, hold on to each other!" She then clapped her hands together and there was a bright flash of light.

When the light cleared, we were standing outside the hut. I led them inside, and they were astonished to see the size of the inside.

"Yes, it is bigger on the inside. I will explain in a moment. Follow me to the kitchen." I said, leading them to the kitchen.

Once we were all inside the kitchen (Thankfully the door stretched to fit Moschion) I said, "Alright, there is anything you want in the fridge and pantry. Help yourselves. This is going to take a while." They all dove for the food. Everybody loves food. While they made themselves food, I went downstairs to the arena and asked Tartarus to make a stable for the animals outside and a garage for Fox's bike. He nodded, and also told me that he would wait down here with Kronos until I called for them. I thanked him and went back upstairs before anybody noticed my absence. When I returned, they were all sitting and devouring their food. Moschion's plate was exceedingly impressive.

Moschion had hamburgers, cheeseburgers, steak, pasta, pizza, ramen noodles, cake, cheese, tacos, ice cream, corn, and oddly enough, a decent sized portion of hay. It was all stacked on a massive plate.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I haven't had real food to eat in centuries. Give me a break! The hay settles my stomach so that I don't get sick from eating it all after so long." He protested. I shrugged and turned towards the rest of the people.

"Alright," I said, "I know all of you have a lot of questions as to what is going on. Before I tell you what has been going on, I want to know what you demigods know of what happened before I disappeared. Thalia, what do you guys know?" I asked.

"We don't know anything Percy. All we know is that the wedding was called off suddenly, and the Gods have been preparing us all for war. They have all been hell bent on finding you, but they won't tell us what happened. What happened Percy? Where is Annabeth?" She said. I sighed. Apparently, the Gods did not want to cause alarm by telling them what had happened.

"Alright. Apparently the Gods did not tell you what happened. I will tell you the abbreviated story. Annabeth was raped and killed by Mark Debersius. My parents were killed with her. Mark has turned on the Gods, and now serves Chaos. Chaos gave him the power to do this. I was unable to make it in time to save her. I had defeated Mark, and assumed he was dead due to what I had done to him, but Chaos appeared and healed what I did to him. He then destroyed Riptide and killed Annabeth, my mom, and my stepfather. After this, he cast me into Tartarus, and managed to only deliver half of his curse. He made it so that no God or Goddess may save me from it, but I have learned how I may escape." I said, keeping a straight face the whole time. My audience was silent for a moment.

"Dude, I am so sorry." Said Nico. Everybody nodded in agreement. Fox did not say anything, but his face hardened, and his fist clenched around the fork he was holding and a smell of smoke went through the air. When Fox dropped the fork it was twisted and melted.

"Mark will face the Roman court for this. We will capture him and destroy him. There will be Hades to pay for his actions!" Reyna spat. I nodded, thinking to myself that the Olympians probably have far worse punishments.

"So you have brought us into Tartarus why? And how are we going to get out of here? You said that you have learned to circumvent Chaos's curse. Also, how have you survived down here without Riptide?" Thalia challenged.

"Let me finish my story, Sparky! After Chaos cast me into Tartarus, I was broken. I did not want to go on, but I realized that Mark and Chaos were still out there, and if I did not stop them, no one would. I then found an ancient oak tree, and from it, I carved this." I said as I took Oathkeeper from my back and showed it to them. They all thought it was pretty lame. After all, it was just a stick. A rather nice looking stick, but a stick none the less. I set the staff on the floor.

"Moschion, come here. Hit this with all of your strength with your axe." I said, smirking a little. He shrugged and drew his axe. He swung down on it with all of his strength. It did not even scratch the beautiful oak wood. Now the others were impressed.

"It is known as Oathkeeper. The reason Moschion could not harm it is because it is blessed by the Styx. That leads me to how we are going to get out of here. The Lady Styx told me that the only way I can leave here is by gaining the blessings of each of the 5 rivers of the underworld. I have gained 4 of them, and all I have left is the Cocytus, the river of lamentation. I will tell you the goodies I got from the other rivers later. For now, I will continue. Between the Styx and the Acheron, I met an old friend. Come on in, Kronos." I called out. Kronos walked in, and the demigods at the table all exploded in rage.

"Treachery! I trusted you, you bastard!" Thalia, Beckendorf and Zoe roared as they lunged for me.

Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Bianca and Fox lunged for Kronos. "Kronos, time stop them please. Before they kill us both" I said quickly, praying that Tartarus had not turned off Kronos's powers. He hadn't. Thalia, Reyna, Nico, and Fox all froze in mid-air. Their faces were almost funny with the rage on them.

"Now then, they can still hear me, right?" I asked Kronos. He nodded. "Good. Now then, first of all, I am rather disappointed in all of you. I thought you people trusted me. My fatal flaw is Loyalty, for Gods' sake. Now then, Kronos has changed sides, because I beat him in a battle where he was at full strength and he was so impressed with that, that he decided to make a change. He was already wanting to make a change because he was tired of being hated so much. He wants to do something good in the world for a change. Now, he has earned my trust, and I think that if you give him a chance, he will gain your trust as well. Can he unfreeze you all and trust that you will not try to kill him or me?" I asked. Kronos unfreeze them all and they all fell to the ground. They got up and sat at the table again. They did not take their hands off of their weapons though and continued to shoot glances at him.

"After the River Acheron, where I helped Moschion by breaking the curse on him and giving him his intelligence back, Kronos was badly injured. I went to find something to heal him with, and I found this hut. I then brought him here. When I got here and put him in a bed that appeared. I met someone in the living room. Tartarus, get your ass in here!" I called down to the arena. He walked in, and the entire room was sent into a stunned silence. They did not know that the first time I was here he was having a bad day because I had never told anyone about my time down here. They were all in awe.

"Hello everyone." He said, rather uncomfortably.

"Aren't you evil though?" Beckendorf asked in his straightforward manner.

"No, I am not evil. Just because I imprison monsters does not mean I am evil. Prisons are part of the justice system. The last time Percy was here, I was pissed due to the fact that I was having so many of my inmates escape without my permission, and so I attacked. By the way, I am sorry about that." He said. I nodded.

"It is ok, dude. Why don't you continue the story?" I said, gesturing for him to continue. He nodded.

"Well, when I saw Percy fall into me again, I decided to help him by creating this hut for him to use as a base as an apology for trying to kill him last time he was here. When he got here, I decided that I would give him the test of the Heroes. He passed it, and in doing so, gained the Hero's Marks and the weapon of the Ancients. He then spent several weeks training to use them and some of his other new abilities. He then set off to do the last three Rivers, and I assume he met Order after the fourth river and came back here. Now then, any questions for Percy or I" He asked.

Everybody was silent. Order suddenly popped in at this moment. "So you are all done filling them in then? Good. Now then, as they said, I am Order, and I TOTALLY hate that ass wipe Chaos. He is such a dick. At any rate, you people are the key to stopping him. I am sort of like a mascot. I will provide you with everything you need once you return to the overworld, and I am assuming Tartarus will want to help as well. First of all, why don't you all introduce yourselves? You all need to get to know each other, otherwise, you will never be able to work as a team, and trust me, you all HAVE to work as a team to do this. Before you do that though, you need to select a leader. I would recommend Percy." Order said in a deluge of verbiage.

"Why Percy? I am a Praetor of Rome. I am equally suited to lead this team!" Reyna protested.

"Yeah, you are. Last time I checked, however, Percy was a Praetor as well. Not to mention he has TOTALLY wiped the floor with you in battle before. So stuff it." Order said. Reyna's mouth clamped shut.

"You do know how much I hate leading don't you?" I protested.

"Which is why you are such a good leader. You are bold, brave, and the luckiest SOB I know, in this dimension and my dimension. People are drawn to you, Perce, and you don't even realize it. We led the War For Olympus and the battle against the Giant's Army. During those times, I have never seen a more brilliant leader." Fox spoke for the first time since we came in the hut. I looked at him for a moment.

"Fine, I guess I will do it. I will start then for introductions. You all know my other accomplishments, so I will tell you what is new about me. I am Perseus Jackson, bearer of ancient Marks of the Heroes. I am part vampire, part mortal, and part God." I said before I was interrupted by Kronos.

"Don't forget part Titan. More accurately, you WILL be part titan when we leave. Remember our agreement? You will be the envoy, the ambassador, the bridge, between the Gods and the Titans. We are tired of the hatred, and we want to return to the earth. Well, some of us, at any rate. Others will agree to peaceful terms only if they are beaten in a fight. I also told you that this may eliminate your mortal side as well." Kronos said. All eyes grew huge and turned towards me. The memory resurfaced.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." I said as I shrugged off my cape and jacket. I then took off my shirt, exposing the Marks.

"These are the Marks of the Heroes. They were earned by many legendary heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Robin Hood, King Arthur, and many more." I said, spreading my arms wide. The Marks glowed and burned brighter with every name I said. I then touched both of my wrists and my sword and scythe grew from my wrists.

"These are the weapons of the ancients. My scythe is called Avenger, and my sword is to be known as Last Breath. There are other things that I now have and can do, but it would take me a while to explain it all. Who wants to go next?" I asked, sitting down and allowing my weapons to vanish. I then put back on my shirt and the jacket and put back on my cape. The others were in awe, but Link stood up next.

"Your titles are impressive, and if the Marks on your body are anything to go by, I would guess that you have many more titles." Link said.

"I do, but I do not like talking about them. They make me feel boastful." I said.

Link nodded before continuing, "I suppose I will go next then. I am Link. I am known as the Hero of Time and I bear the triforce of courage. I have been fighting since I was ten years old. When I was eleven, I was sent to save my kingdom, the kingdom of Hyrule, from the menace known as Ganondorf. He and I have been locked in combat ever since. I wield many weapons, but my sword is known throughout my land as the Master sword. It was made by the Goddess to slay evil. My shield is known as the Hylian shield and it is indestructible." He said before drawing the both and laying them on the table.

The sword was a long broad sword with dark stripe from the hilt to about half way up the blade. The hilt was a deep majestic purple, and set at the base of the blade was a golden triangle that was separated into three other smaller triangles. The hilt swept out from the blade to make a shape similar to a bat or an eagle, more likely was the goal. The handle was made of a crisscrossing design of a bright light green. The shield was a steel rimmed wooden shield. The wood was painted blue, and it had the same triangle on it that the sword had, and it also had a red eagle on it. It was a heavy looking shield.

Now I took a look at Link himself, while everyone was checking out his sword and shield. He was about 6 feet tall, and dressed in a green leather tunic. He wore chain mail underneath the tunic and a brown leather jerkin underneath the chain mail. His pants appeared to be made of a cream colored canvas. He wore leather gauntlets on his wrists and wore leather riding boots on his feet. He wore a leather utility belt that probably had all sorts of things inside, and he also had a blue circle earring. His ears were pointed and his hair was long and blond. His eyes were large and blue, and the most striking feature on him was his hat. It was a conical hat that the tip reached to his hip. It was the same deep forest green as his tunic. There was nothing particularly striking about the hat, but it seemed to define him.

He noticed me and I mouthed to him "Nice hat" and gave him a thumbs up. He flashed me a grin.

"I have many tools in my belt, but my main tool is my puzzle cube. Depending on how I turn it, it turns into whatever tool I need at that moment. My other pouches contain some other tools of mine. I also have an assistant in my adventures. Navi, come on out!" He said. The edge of his hat lifted up, and out flew a little glowing puffball with wings.

"Hey!" it said.

"Alright, thank you Navi, you can go back in my hat." He said. Navi fluttered back under his hat before he continued.

"Navi has the ability to analyze any enemy's weaknesses. For my last ability, I suppose you could call me a werewolf." He said before slipping a strange black and orange out of his pouch. As soon as he touched it, he was immediately cloaked in shadow. When the shadows slipped away from him, he was gone, and in his place was a gray wolf. On his forehead, there was another one of those triangles. He morphed back and slipped the black and orange crystal back into his pouch.

"When I am in my wolf link form, I can track any scent and talk to any animal. That is pretty much all of my powers and weapons. Who is next?" Link asked. Reyna stood up next.

"I suppose I will go next. I am Reyna, Praetor of the twelfth legion of Rome. I am a daughter of Bellona, and my sister is the queen of the Amazons. I wield an imperial gold gladius. That is really all. Who is next?" She asked. Nico stood up next.

"I will go next. I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. I can raise undead warriors to serve me when I need them. My sword is made of Stygian iron, which drains the essence of whatever it cuts. I am known among the Romans as Pluto's ambassador. I don't really have anything else." He said. Thalia stood up next.

"My turn! I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis. I am Artemis's second in command. I can call down lightning. I have an Aegis replica and my spear. I also have a silver Hunter's bow. I…" She said proudly before I coughed

"Don't forget an overwhelming fear of heights" I coughed. The other demigods snickered. She shot me a glare that said that I would pay for that later she sat down, Zoe stood up.

"I'll go next, my name is Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, Former Lieutenant of Artemis, I still consider myself a hunter though. I died a while back on a quest to save Artemis from my father Atlas, I've been living in the council of Ouranos while I was in the stars, I wield a silver hunters bow and a set of hunting knives." She said with pride, right at that moment she reminded me of when we first met all those years ago, her princess looks and authoritative aura just as powerful now as it was the, the only difference being she didn't have the silver circlet showing her to be Artemis Lieutenant.

"Bianca, Why don't you go next?" I asked and Bianca shrugged and stood up.

"My names Bianca Di'angelo, I'm Nico's sister and a daughter of Hades, I'm also a Hunter of Artemis, I died on the quest to save Artemis as well, I've been living in elsyium and Zoe comes to visit me sometimes because she can't live there as she lived in the stars. I wield a silver hunters bow as well and a pair of silver hunting knives." Bianca said and went back to siting between Bianca and Hazel chatting up a storm with both.

"Crepsley, why don't you go?" I asked. He sighed before standing.

"I am Larten Crepsley, High Vampire lord on the Council of Night. Yes, I drink blood, no I do not kill people. I happen to enjoy garlic and am allergic to sunlight. I wear a cross and I attend church whenever there is a night service that I can go to. Stakes will kill me, as will any other blade or object that can be lodged in my heart for an extended period of time. No, I do not transform into any animal, and yes, I have a reflection. I can enter houses without permission, and I can cross water. I think that covers just about all of your ridiculous superstitions. Any other ones that I missed?" He asked. No one said anything.

"Good. As for my powers, I have an accelerated healing rate. I am rather strong and fast. I can travel at just below the speed of light for a limited amount of time when I flit. My weapon of choice is my nails which are harder than just about anything you will find. They naturally grow to sharp points and when used while flitting, I can deliver hundreds of jabs in under a second. That is pretty much everything I can do." He said before sitting back down.

Beckendorf stood up at this point. "I am Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. I was among the first casualties in the second Titan war. Due to the nature of the explosion, my father was able to awaken the ability to control fire in me, but I died before it could save me. Now, I can do this." He said, Igniting his hand on fire.

"Cool, so now you have the same powers as Leo!" Nico said.

"Who is Leo?" Beckendorf asked. We had forgotten that he just came back, so he does not know who Leo is.

"Never mind that, all you need to know is that Leo is another son of Hephaestus that has the same power as you. When we make it out of here, you can meet him and maybe you two can figure out some creative uses for this ability." I said quickly. Beckendorf nodded and continued.

"For my weapon, I have this battle axe. I made it while I was in Elysium because Hades gave me all the precious metals I needed for it. I built anything I could think of into this, because I needed a pet project. My favorite feature is this." He said. He then pushed a button on the bottom. The axe glowed a bright red before it morphed into an awesome war hammer. It was a rough and rectangular war hammer that looked like it could smash some heads.

"Right when it was done, Festus came along. He was badly damaged, and I couldn't just let my old friend just lay there all busted up, so I fixed him up. While I was doing it, I learned what had befallen him. I had to completely rebuild his head, and once I did, he kept going on about somebody named Leo. Was that the Leo you were talking about?" He asked. We nodded.

"Good, I can't wait to meet him because he took good care of Festus while I was gone. I also had some improvements that I wanted to add, but I found some hidden features on Festus that were damaged. I fixed them, but I have not figured out what they do. Festus knows, but he won't tell me. That is pretty much everything." He said before sitting down. Hazel stood up this time surprising me, she's usually so shy I thought I'd have to ask her to stand.

"I'll go next, my name is Hazel Levesque, I'm also Nico's sister but only a half sister, I'm a daughter of Pluto, my powers are that I can summon jewels and many other precious things from the ground and control precious metals like Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Lunar Silver, and Stygian Iron. So I can control weapons without holding them. I wield an Imperial Gold Cavalry sword thats about it." She said with a smile her gold eyes twinkling as she sat back down.

Now that he had finished eating, Moschion stood up. "I'll go next." He said. He then proceeded to tell the story he told me. After he was done, he said what he could do.

"I am immensely strong. As I said before, I was a warrior before I became the Minotaur, so I do know how to fight. When Percy through me into the Acheron, he also made it so that I could see again. Part of the curse was to have me see horribly, which I don't understand, but whatever the case is, that is fixed now. My axe is this. I like to simply call it Omega. The last thing is that in the time since I met Percy last, I have gained a reasonable following of a lot of the more peaceful monsters of the underworld. They are looking for redemption, and we may be able to use them if this whole team thing works out. That is all for me." He said. Everyone looked rather sorry for him by the end of this, but no one said anything. Everyone here had been on a God's bad side before. He sat down.

Next was Kronos. Everybody sat up when Kronos stood up. They had already heard his story, but now they wished to hear what he could do and what he had to say.

"I am Kronos. I am the Titan of Time and Space. Not outerspace, but just space. I hold control over Time along with Chronos, or as some people like to call him, Father Time. My weapon is known as Timeripper. It was made by my mother Gaea for me before she became evil. I have only recently received it. It is made of the same material as Percy's weapons, which is apparently called adamantium. It is indestructible. That is about everything." He said before sitting back down. This seemed to satisfy the others.

"I will go now, I guess, since I am getting some of my memories back now. I am Iapetus. Percy renamed me Bob after throwing me in the Lethe." He said. I looked at him sheepishly.

"I gave you the only name I could think of. I'm sorry, I was afraid that if I told you your real name that you would remember everything and try to kill me again." I said sheepishly.

"I was trying to kill you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then I am sorry. I don't remember it, but the Lethe tells me that it is true. He also says that it was due to my past that I am trying to make up for. Anyway, I am the Titan of the West. My spear is also made of adamantium just like Percy and Kronos's weapons. I am not really sure of anything else, but I know that I am an excellent fighter." He said and sat down.

"I can vouch for that" I said. Kronos and Crepsley agreed.

"So, there is only one person left. Tim, it is your turn." I said, turning everyone's attention on him.

"Thanks Percy, but please, for the love of the Gods, don't call me Tim. Call me Fox, Tim is my dad's name. Now then, I know almost all of you from my dimension, and none of you are much different there. Kronos and Moschion, you two are still evil there, along with you, Bob. Sorry, but it is a lot easier to just call you Bob. Plus, I don't know, it just kind of suits you, because you ARE the Titan of the West. Percy, I am sorry about Annabeth. Your wedding happened in my dimension 7 years ago. I was your best man in it. Mark will pay for this. Hell, maybe we could open that rift again just so that Annabeth can beat the living shit out of him. At any rate, there are some things that you need to know that are similar, but different in our dimension. In my dimension, you have had those Marks for years. I got them with you." He said as he shrugged his jacket off. My jaw dropped, along with Tartarus's. His Marks were identical to mine accept for the fact that they only covered his arms.

"That is not possible! Only one person can have the Marks at a time!" Tartarus protested.

"And yet, we both have them in our dimension. At any rate, because Percy and I both had them, our weapon was unique. We called it The Hybridization Protocol, Annabeth of course came up with that name. Someday, you might see it, but it could only be done if Percy and I were perfectly in sync with our emotions. We were also the best of friends, which helped a great deal. I do not know if I can do it with you, but someday, we'll find out. The marks also give me the ability to expertly wield any weapon I pick up, but I must train with each weapon if I want an actual mastery of it. I am a mortal, adopted by Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Zeus had them both adopt me because he was hoping that they would be drawn back together over me. Believe it or not, it actually worked. Aphrodite dumped that jackass Ares, and is now back together with Hephaestus." He said, smirking. I smirked too.

"Ares is a jackass, isn't he? I kicked his ass once." I said.

"Yeah, I know. The Percy in my dimension did that too. I did too, right in front of the Olympian Council. He insulted me over and over again because I was unable to save my girlfriend and family. So, I beat the shit out of him." Fox said. I gave him a high five.

"Anyway, after they adopted me, I met Erebus. He gave me his blessing. This gave me power over the shadows. So, from all of this, I got several powers. Before all of this, I enjoyed tinkering, and from that, I was a fairly good blacksmith. I made my swords," He said, drawing them and placing them on the table.

"They are called Angel and Demon. I made them from a large piece of Celestial Bronze that my girlfriend gave me. Hephaestus was impressed with my work, and so when he adopted me,he turned them into Adamantium the most rare and indetsructible metal, I also gained the ability to make magic items. He also gave me the ability to control fire like Leo can. He also," He said, taking his handguns out of their holsters and set them on the table.

"Enchanted my Desert Eagles. I had them before because they were good for knocking monsters back. He made it so that they can shoot unlimited bullets, but I have to reload it. The bullets they shoot are made of Lunar Silver like Artemis and her Hunters arrows. They are called Justice and Executioner. My last weapon is my Stygian Iron chain. I got that from Erebus. It is called Judgment. These are all of my weapons and powers." He said before picking up all of his weapons and sitting back down.

"Well then, that is good. Now that we all know each other, you all must train together before facing the last River. I know what your last challenge will be, and you all must become a team before you can face it. I am not allowed to tell you what the challenge is though, because the Fates will not allow me. Percy will fight each of you tomorrow. He will learn your styles and powers so that he may lead you effectively. Now then, get some sleep. You are going to need it." Order said before vanishing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that wraps up this chapter. I honestly don't know what chapter I am on because I reorganized my story and compressed several chapters into one chapter. The story did not change, I just have less chapters now. Long story short, I have lost track of how many chapters I have now. I am sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far. The next one will also be obscenely long. This is the team, and it is not going to change. My hope is that in the next chapter, they will train and complete the final river at the very least. I really want to have them make it to the doors of death. I will have to see how long the chapter is. Next on the agenda is forums. I have set up a forum. It is for anybody that has ideas that they would like to see a story on. Any authors that want to can take the ideas that people post on it. If you want, you can check it out. I will probably use this on occasion. Next up is your opinions. Would you like me to do another blurb about what is happening in the overworld at the beginning of the next chapter? The next thing is weapon names. There are a lot of weapons on this team that need names. I am not going to bother coming up with them, so instead I am going to allow you people to come up with names for them. If it is a good name, I will use it. Lastly is thanks. Thank you for the 37 or 38 people who voted. I took Link from the Nintendo game series Legends of Zelda. Timothy Fox Greyson comes from my beta's story. Check it out. Thank you to my beta as well, Grey Fox Ninja. He has been doing a great job helping me out. I think that is all of my thank yous, except for thanking all of you, my faithful readers. Thank you all, and thank you to anyone who I forgot to thank. Please post your reviews! I want a lot of reviews. After all, this is my longest chapter so far. I think that deserves a good number of reviews. It will be a little while till the next chapter, so there will be plenty of time for reviews. Please review. See you all next time!**

**Son of Hephaestus11: Awesome, so this is one of the first chapters I've edited, not much though jut adding in the new characters and fixing spelling errors and different things that were wrong about different characters. anyway tell me if you think i portrayed the characters correctly or not, keep in mind at the end of the titans curse Zoe said Percy was a good man, I honestly don't remember word for word what she said to Percy. But that is the reason why she gave Percy a hug.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again readers! I am enjoying all of the reviews, and I only have one comment to make on them: DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE TEAM MEMBERS! I made the team out of the results from the polls. 90% of the characters in the Polls were from requests. If you do not like the team, maybe you should have voted! I only got something like 37 votes, so if you don't like it, maybe you should have voted. Sorry, but I had that thing up for a long time, so if you did not vote, it is your fault that you don't like the team. Even if you don't like the team, I do have a lot of ideas as to ways that you will enjoy what I do with the team. That leads me to my next point! I still need weapon names, and if you want pairings, you are going to have to suggest them yourselves. Sorry, but one pairing is hard enough, so I am not going to make more if you guys don't care enough to suggest them. The only request I have regarding pairings is that I would rather enjoy trying a calypso pairing, but I don't know who to put her with. I want to free calypso because I am tired of her getting the raw deal. Maybe I could write the LeoXCalypso pairing that ol' Rick started talking about. Leo may become a part of the team if I do that, but it would be as a consultant. He will definitely be Q for the team though, because that is just what he does. This is going to be another long chapter, so sit back, get comfortable, and away, we, GO!  
Son Of Hephaestus: Hey guys sorry I took so long but I've been punished lately and I'm sorta sneaking you this chapter before I get caught. Anyway as bigbro said don't complain about the team I only got a couple of people that voted and the original team is pretty much the same just has 3 new characters added for you guys that wanted an original team. I also was a little disappointed at the lack of feedback last chapter from you guys. Anyway onto the story.**  
Artemis's POV:

It has been seven days since Percy vanished, and it has gotten worse and worse the longer he has been gone. I have been feeling depressed and I don't know why. Every time someone mentions Percy I feel even worse. Maybe it is because since he left, every virgin or important goddess except me has been attacked and raped. I am the last one to not have been attacked. Athena was hit last night. She won't talk to anybody, but I can see in her eyes a rage like I have never seen before in anybody's eyes. It is scary how angry she is. Beyond the rage though, she is scared, hurt, and absolutely miserable. I can only imagine what it must be like to have something so sacred torn away from you after having it for so long and not have any say in it or be able to do anything about it. I am afraid too, though, and I will not admit it to anybody else. Athena had the strongest defenses out of all of us, and the rapist got to her anyway. That doesn't make sense though. Most people would leave the hardest for last. The fact that the rapist did not and I am the last one makes it almost like… I shuddered, coming out of my dark thoughts. I can't think about that.

"Hunters! Meet me by the fire!" I called out over camp. I walked over to the fire. When everyone had gathered, I began to speak.

"Hunters! I have grave news for you. My sister Athena was attacked last night. She and I were the last two. As much as I hate to admit it, she probably had the best defenses of all of us due to her strategic mind, and she was still attacked. That does not bode well for us. I have an idea though. These attacks started after Percy vanished and fell into Tartarus. I believe that if Percy is found and returned to us, the attacks will stop. We must find him. As much as we may hate to hunt a male, it is the only solution I have been able to come up with. I cannot go into Tartarus to search for him because Tartarus is designed to trap immortals, but you all may go in. At the very least, we must find the Doors of Death. Someone must press the button to get Percy out, and we will be there to do it. We must keep moving. Break camp! Thalia, come with me." I said, turning around expecting her to be standing behind me like she usually does when I am talking to the hunters. She wasn't there.

"Thalia? THALIA?" I yelled, growing frantic. She was always there. Where could she have gone? Unless…

I snapped my fingers, breaking down camp in a split second. "Pack it up, we need to move, now! Thalia has been taken, and I fear it may be the rapist. If that is the case, he heard our plan and is heading toward the doors as we speak. There are no tracks. We have to move fast. I already talked to Thanatos and he promised to hold the doors in Michigan for us. Let's go." I said. There faces grew fearful. I felt bad, but they are my sisters, and they should know as much as I can tell them. They did as I said and I teleported us to Michigan. We began hunting for the doors. There was not much time. Percy, you better be able to fix this.

**(A/N Back to Hell with the story!)**

Percy's POV:

When I woke up and headed to the kitchen, Thalia was the only one awake.

"Hey Thals! How did you sleep? Better than those cots you Hunters sleep on, eh?" I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"err… not that I know what you sleep on. I just err… assumed… that…. Ah never mind. Forget I said anything." I stammered feeling my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"You better not know what we sleep on, Perseus." She said, giving a wicked grin as she used my full first name.

"Don't call me that! I hate being called that." I said angrily. She smirked.

"Apparently, I found a new one to irritate you with. At any rate, you asked what has been going on in the overworld last night. I did not want to say this in front of everyone else, but there is something you need to know. Ever since you disappeared, goddesses have been getting raped every night. No one knows who is doing it, but now, I would assume that it is Mark. Athena and Artemis are the only two that have not been attacked, along with a few minor goddesses. It has been six days since you have been gone up there." She said quietly. My fists clenched shut, and my mouth formed a grim slash.

"Come on. We are getting up the others. We need to move quickly." I said.

Thalia's POV

I knew that Percy would be angry when I told him about what had been happening, but this was more than anything I could have ever expected. He has been told several times that his eyes tell his every mood, but this was different. I have never seen him in this kind of mood. I could feel raw power coming off of him in waves. His eyes flashed a cold, slate grey blue color. The kind of color that is only seen in the ocean on the worst of days. The color the sky turns right before a category 5 tornado touches down. I was honestly the most scared I have ever been in my life. I quickly got up and hurried to do as he asked.

Percy's POV

Once everybody was gathered in the arena, I asked Thalia to tell them what she told me. She looked at me and got a strange look on her face that I had never seen on her face before. I almost wanted to say that she looked… afraid. She quickly turned back away and told the group what she told me. When she was done, they all looked shocked.

"When I first fell down here, I was told that when I returned to the overworld a week will have passed. That means that either Athena or… Artemis" I paused for a split second before saying Artemis's name. Something in my gut twisted with rage at the thought of Artemis being touched. I don't know what that means, but I promised to myself that he would not touch her.

"One of them will be attacked before we return. Now, I know where I can find that bastard and kill him once and for all. We are starting training NOW! We are getting out of here as fast as possible. We are going to catch that bastard." I said.

"I have already fought with Bob before, and I have already fought with Kronos. I also have fought with Crepsley. I don't need to fight with you three. Who will fight me first?" I asked. Nobody volunteered.

"The blades of every weapon are dulled in this room. Nobody will be killed. Also, in this room, your godly powers are turned off. This is a test of skill. So, who will be first?" I asked again. Fox stands up.

"Percy, you need to come with me for a moment. We need to talk." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. I nodded and followed him out of the room.

Fox's POV

After Percy got everyone up like that, I knew something was wrong, even if I did not know what. After he and Thalia talked to the rest of the team, I understood, but everyone was terrified to fight Percy. Even Thalia and Reyna, the two people in the room that would NEVER turn away from a fight, were terrified. At first, I did not understand why, but then I looked at Percy. His eyes were a slate blue grey, and they were the darkest eyes I had ever seen. Then, I felt the power that was coming off of him in waves. Even with all powers in the room turned off, he still was radiating power. Someone needed to calm him down, and I was the only person that might be able to now that Annabeth was gone.

"Percy, you need to come with me for a moment. We need to talk." I said firmly, he looked like he was about to protest but I gave him a firm look and he nodded.

Once we were out of the room and the door had shut, I began to talk.

"Percy, you need to calm down. You are scaring everybody, even me." I said.

"Why should I calm down? Because I didn't kill that bastard, he is now out there, raping goddesses! This is all my fault and I can't get out of this hell hole to deal with him! The faster this is over, the faster I can get up there and beat the living shit out of that fucker!" Percy spat out angrily.

"No, it is not your fault. If you keep this up though, you will drive off every one of those people in there that are here to help you. You scaring them is not helping anything. You need to get your temper under control." I said, beginning to grow angry.

"NO! I am going to just do it myself then! Fuck you all!" He shouted at me. I snapped.

"Percy. Grow up. You are about to lose all of your control, and this time ANNABETH IS NOT HERE TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING EVERYONE! You know that you are possibly the most powerful demigod that ever existed. If you do not control yourself, you could very easily kill everyone you care about. Your mother and Annabeth would be ashamed of you right now." I said sharply. I felt bad, but this was the only way I could get through to him. And it worked. Every word I said fell on him like a hammer blow. When I was finished he closed his eyes. He stood there for a few minutes, and I could almost see his emotions in turmoil inside of him. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their usual sea-green color. He stopped radiating power.

"Thanks, I am sorry about that." He said quietly.

"It is no problem. I understand completely. My family and girlfriend were also killed. Until I caught the killer, I had the exact same problem you just had. Now then, let's go back in there." I said. He nodded and we went back into the room.

Percy's POV

When we walked back into the room, everybody was sitting there silently.

"Guys, I am sorry about that. I let my temper get the better of me. I'm good now." I said. They all nodded. Nico stood up now.

"That's ok. I will fight you first though." He said, hopping over the wall between the arena and the stands. He drew his sword and met me in the middle. When he reached me, we both crouched into our stances about three yards apart. Order flashed in now, drew her sword, and held it between us.

"FIGHT" She yelled, lifting her sword up and flying up high.

I decided to use Last Breath for this, simply because I had not used it much. I pressed my left wrist and it grew out of my wrist. I caught it in my hand. We began circling.

Nico made the first move, lunging toward me with a downward slash. I easily blocked it and stepped to the side, flipping him over with my blade.

"You rely too much on your sword's ability. If it cannot cut me, it is just like any other sword." I said calmly. He growled and got back up. He then began to fight me again.

"Widen your stance! Move your feet! Attack like you mean it! Put everything into every strike!" I yelled as I fought my old friend.

Finally, I grew tired of fighting Nico. I had learned everything I needed to know about his fighting style. I ended the battle by using the same move that had disarmed Luke in my first sword fighting lesson ever. I caught his hilt and threw his sword to the ground.

"Nico, you are a good sword fighter. Your problem though, is that you have relied on your undead warriors protecting you for far too long. You need to fight your enemies face to face. That way, your warriors can spread out and fight more enemies instead of protecting you. There is a lot of room for improvement, and by training you can improve." I said as he picked up his sword. His problem was that until now, he only had to stand there and kill the occasional monster that got through his warriors to him. He had not fought against any one person long enough to have an actual extended sword fight. After he retrieved his sword he nodded at me and went back to the stands. Thalia stood up next.

"Alright Percy. I think it's time I kicked your ass around. I haven't done that in a while. Let's roll!" She said as she hopped into the arena. She then drew her spear and shield. After all of the horrible stuff I had seen, Aegis didn't affect me very much anymore. She then walked to the center of the arena about three yards from me. Order came down again and initiated the fight in the stupid Mortal Kombat voice again. As soon as she lifted her sword, Thalia lunged.

She drove the tip of her spear at me. I calmly sidestepped the attack. I then plunged my sword into the ground. I was not going to need it for this. She glared at me.

"Oh, so I am not enough of a challenge for you to use your sword? I'll kick your ass into fish food!" She yelled at me. I was really glad she could not summon lightning bolts right now. Thalia loves a good fight, so by not giving her one, she would get angry and make mistakes. That was what I was trying to teach her here.

She lunged at me again, and again I sidestepped her attack. This time, however, she followed it up with a spin of her spear, trying to hit me upside the head with the shaft. I ducked it. At this point, she flipped backwards. She then went to the edge of the arena and took out her bow. Now, I was a little more worried, but not much. She then began walking around the edge of the arena, launching arrows at me at a rate of two arrows a second. I calmly began flitting, batting every arrow down into the ground around me. She got angry and began running, firing arrows even faster now. She began running on the walls. At this point, I had seen enough. I threw a smoke pellet down and vanished from the ring of arrows that had appeared around me due to my deflection technique. I moved myself up to the rafters. She got pissed and started calling me names, but she still could not find me. I dropped down silently behind her, and faster than the eye could follow, I put her into a headlock, flipping her onto the ground with me on top. She started flipping out. She was pissed.

Finally, once she was settled down a bit. I said, "Do you give up now?" She jerked at my arm a bit. She then glared at me.

"Fuck you, Percy. Fine, I give up." She spit out at me. I smiled and let her up.

"You are an excellent fighter, Thals, but there is only one problem. You are WAY too competitive. You got pissed off when I refused to fight back. You love a good fight so much that when you weren't given one, you got pissed. Then you made mistakes. That is why I beat you without a single weapon." She glared at me before turning on her heel and storming off. As she stormed off, I smacked her on the ass. She spun around, eyes blazing.

"Hey, watch the temper. That was the whole point, and you still stomped off completely pissed. Control your temper." I said with a smirk. She glared at me a moment before her face softened.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said. She turned around to head back to the stands but stopped.

WHAM! She bitch slapped me across the face.

"But don't you EVER smack my ass again, or I will take my dad's master bolt and ram it up your ass." She said as I sprawled onto the ground.

"Yeah. Got it. Sorry." I said, rubbing my cheek as I got up. There was some snickering in the stands. Now Beckendorf got up.

"Alright Percy. I'll go next. I don't remember the last time I was in a brawl. Things move really slow in the underworld. There isn't much fighting in Elysium. Let's party." He said as he jumped down over the wall. He must have decided that his hammer was more suited to this task, because he hit the button on the bottom of his axe and it morphed into a hammer.

"You want to go old school then? Alright. Let's go old school then!" I said. I took Oathkeeper off of my back. Beckendorf lumbered into the middle of the room to meet me. He was not very fast, but when you are as strong as he is, you don't really need to be. You can just wait for your opponent to come to you. Even with his big size though, he can move when he wants to. I could not let him catch me with that hammer though. If he did, it would be over.

He reached the middle, and again Order initiated the fight with the Mortal Kombat voice. Once she was clear, Beckendorf was still just standing there. He was watching me. Now, I knew his weakness. I ran towards him, pole vaulted over him, and spun around, cracking him upside the head. He didn't move much, but now I knew his weakness. He could have moved right off the start, but he didn't. He was planning, analysing me. He was too careful. He needed to use that ADHD part of him more. I then ran towards him, whacking him in the back of the left knee. Now, he swung at me, but I dodged. He left a large crater in the ground where the hammer fell. Now, though, his left knee was on the ground. I ran around to the other side as he lifted his hammer again. I cracked him in the right knee, bringing him down on both knees. His eyes narrowed, and he threw his hammer at me. I dodged it, but he surprised me with a bearhug. Shit. I quickly thought back to my escape artist training. I dislocated the correct parts and slipped out of his grasp. I quickly relocated them, and grabbed my staff again. Now, he was weaponless and on his knees. I quickly put the end of my staff under his chin.

"Yield!" I said. He laughed before grabbing the staff. He yanked it backwards and away from his neck. I was unable to let go in time, and so this launched me towards him. He had his arm out to clothesline me, and against anyone else, the battle would have ended right there. Not me though. I stuck my arms out and grabbed his arm. I spun around him and roundhouse kicked him in the back of his head. He swayed a bit before falling on his face. He was out cold.

"Hey Tartarus, can you turn my powers back on? I need to wake up the BFG." I said, nudging his leg with my foot. Tartarus nodded. I turned back towards Beckendorf and summoned a ball of water from the air. I then splashed it on his face.

His eyes snapped open. He slowly got up.

"Beckendorf, you were probably one of the best I have fought so far today. The fact that you are so big makes it so that you don't have to move much to fight an enemy. The only problem you had is that you are too careful. I was able to take advantage of your hesitation at the start of the battle when you were planning everything out. It is good to do that when you can, but you need to use that ADHD part of you more. You need to be impulsive, plan less, and act more. You should get faster, but that is not necessary. You are fast where you need to be fast. If you had been impulsive, you would have clobbered me. One hit with your hammer would have been all you needed before I was down." I said. He nodded and stuck his hand out. I shook it. He always was an honorable opponent. He walked back to the stands.

"Oh, and Beckendorf?" I called out. He stopped.

"Welcome back, big guy. We missed you." I said. He smiled.

"Thanks Percy." he said before returning to his seat. I looked up at the stands.

"Alright then, who is next?" I demanded. Reyna stood up.

"Let me show you what happens when the poor little Greek takes on a Roman Praetor." She said proudly. I smirked. She hopped over the wall. We lined up three yards apart. I decided that I was going to use my scythe, because I knew that to beat Reyna, I was going to have to use some old fashioned Greek trickery, and there is no better weapon suited for trickery than the scythe.

Order came down and with her sword, began the fight. She really likes that Mortal Kombat voice.

This time, however, I was not going to play fair. Reyna is too good for that. As soon as the sword was lifted, I threw down a smoke pellet, vanishing from sight. It was not a moment too soon. Before the smoke had even cleared, she had driven her sword right where I had been. I had gone into the rafters again to avoid her. While her back was turned, I slipped down behind her and used the curved blade of Avenger to yank her feet out from under her. She caught herself and leaped back to her feet before I could use my advantage. She tried to thrust her sword at me again, and this time I was forced to block it. I did so, and she went into a rapid deluge of thrusts. Apparently she was dead set on skewering me. I decided that I had had enough of it, and began flitting. I took her down the same as I had with Charlie. I rammed the end of Avenger into the back of her knees, and then, while she was down, I cracked her upside the head with the butt of my scythe. She went down. Fortunately, she was not knocked out. I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

"You were excellent Reyna. The problem was that your rigid Roman fighting style, while it may be good with a large group of Roman soldiers all equally well trained, when you are using it by yourself, it is not very effective. Even so, I was forced to use all of my moves to defeat you. You need to work on developing a more Greek/Roman fighting style. Otherwise, you are only invincible as an army." I said. She grudgingly nodded and stomped off towards the stands. Now, Moschion stood.

"All right, Percy, let's fight then, since no one else will fight you." He said, hopping over the wall. He crashed down on the other side leaving deep foot prints where he landed. As soon as we were in place, Order started the fight. Moschion took a massive swing at me with his axe right off of the bat. I easily dodged and summoned Last Breath. I already knew exactly what his problem was now. He continued making heavy swings at me with his axe. Not a single one was blocked. All I did was move out of the way. I let this continue for a bit before I decided I had seen enough. I jumped up, over his head, and landed directly behind him. Quick as a flash, I whipped Last Breath up to his neck.

"Yield!" I said. He bowed his head in defeat.

"Pick your head up, Moschion. You are an excellent warrior. Your only problem is that you did not think at all. You used your strength before your brain. You needed to think to beat me, but you didn't, which allowed me to beat you. You just need to work on planning a little more." I said. He nodded and headed off to the stands. Zoe stood up next and I smirked, this would be interesting.

"I'll fight you next Perseus." She said as she hopped into the arena. I nodded and Order started the fight, I drew Avenger and Zoe drew her bow. She fired off three arrows in rapid succession, I spun Avenger and blocked all the arrows. She fired off more in a continuous stream and I simply kept blocking them and moving towards her until I was only a few feet away. Zoe dropped her bow and drew her hunting knives. As soon as she did I saw what her weakness was, she didn't use the knives very often she prefered her bow. I pressed her by getting in close and attacking, keeping her on the defensive, I watched her movements carefully until, boom, she faltered slightly. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to hook my blade around the knives and disarm her.

"Yield." I said and Zoe sighed before nodding.

"Excellent job Zoe you did great, the only problem is that you rely too heavily on your bow that when someone gets in close you have a little trouble handling your knives. Some training will get you up into shape." I said and she seemed to muse over it before nodding and mumbling how she never thought a boy would teach her something as she sat down. now there were only four left, Bianca, Hazel, Link, and Fox.

"Who's next?" I asked and Bianca stood up. Two huntresses in a row, defenders of honor I guess.

"I'll go next." Bianca said and she drew her bow. I kinda figured this battle would be like the one with Zoe. As soon as she knocked an arrow I knew immediately what she needed to work on. She hadn't gotten much training in anything before she died but the blessing of Artemis gave her pretty good skills with a bow. She fired arrows at me but I just again got in close and knocked her weapon aside putting my blade against her throat.

"I yield." She said irritated that she got beat so quickly.

"Now Bianca don't blame yourself. You really didn't get extensive training in anything before you died. I'll make sure you get trained as best as can be in all of your weapons, Zoe will of course help as well." I said and she nodded her thanks at me and gave me a smile as she went and sat down between her brother and Zoe. Hazel stood up a good confident look in her eye after talking with Nico.

"I'll go next, I've never fought you before Percy, you were too busy with your memory to spar." Hazel said and leapt into the arena. She drew her spatha, I frowned at the weapon, slightly. Hazel dashed at me and slashed at me, I blocked with Last Breath. She pressed on staying on the offensive, I had a feeling her weapon made it harder for her to fight as it wasn't made for this type of fighting. I blocked a strike and began pressing forward, going on the offensive, I kept switching attacks and strikes, Hazel was having trouble keeping up. She went to block a low strike and the tip of her spathe stuck into the ground, her hand kept moving and she disarmed herself. I placed my blade at her neck.

"I yield." Hazel said and retrieved her sword, she was blushing with embarrassment.

"Now the only reason you weren't able to keep up was that you weren't fast enough, so improvement on speed, you also need a better weapon for combat, I suggest you carry a second weapon like a Xiphos or perhaps a Gladius." I said and Hazel nodded before bumping my shoulder and rushing off to the stands and sitting with Nico and Bianca.

Now, there were only the two wild cards left: Link and Fox. I had never fought either one of them before. This will be interesting.

Link stood up. I suppose I will fight him first, then. He hopped over the wall and walked to the middle without a word. He drew his sword and readied his shield and settled into a comfortable stance. I decided to use my sword because even after all that training, I will always be a swordsman at heart, because I am most comfortable with a good sword in my hand. I was a little worried by the shield because that meant that there were some moves that he would be able to use that I would not be able to. He looked at me, and from out of his hat flew that little puffball from earlier. Nick, no, Natsu, no, Navi! That was its name. She shot over to me and fluttered around me a bit before shooting back to Link.

"Listen!" she said. She then began whispering in his ear, which I had not noticed before was pointed.

Link's POV:

So far today and yesterday, I have been sucked through a hole in time and space, met people from another dimension, been put on a team that I have no idea about any of the people on the team. One of the people on the team seems to be powerful, and can apparently summon and control water from thin air. We also seem to be in some sort of hell. Clearly, this is one of Ganondorf's more fucked up dungeons. He can't seem to leave me alone. Some how, he has also simulated the Goddess as well. Now, I have to fight the powerful one. I suppose that will get me out of here like every other dungeon I have been in.

I sent Navi over to analyze my opponent, Percy. When she came back, she was deeply troubled.

"Link, I don't know how you are going to beat this one. His stance is perfect, he is strong, and clearly powerful. We have seen him fight for a long while now today, and I have seen no mistakes on his part. I also have not been able to get a good read on his style because none of his battles have lasted for more than half an hour, and he doesn't seem to be trying very hard at all. All I can say is, do not let him get behind you, whatever you do. He has finished two of his battles by getting behind his opponent. " She said before I interrupted her.

"I'm not gonna lie Navi, I'm nervous." I said quietly so that Percy could not hear me. She nodded and flew under my hat. Now the Goddess simulation flew down and started the fight.

Percy's POV:

As soon as Navi went back into the hat, Order started the fight. Link immediately jumped at me with a powerful downward swing. I easily blocked it with Last Breath, but was forced to step to the side due to the power that was added to the attack by the jump. He then quickly backflipped away. We then began circling.

Now, I attacked. I decided to try a roll towards him and use the strength from my legs as I stood up to try and catch him under the chin. He backflipped again, and this time retaliated by bashing me with his shield. I staggered back, a little stunned. Taking advantage of my momentary weakness, he jumped did a front flip over my head, and attempted to split my skull open. Thankfully, I managed to roll to the side. We both came back up in our stances. I was impressed. That was the closest I had been to losing all day. We once again began circling each other.

Now, he put away his sword, confusing me. He quickly backed up to the wall. He then took out his puzzle cube. He turned it rapidly, and it grew into an ornate wooden bow with silver fittings. He then hit a small button on the bow. Then, he pulled it back. An arrow appeared on the string. The arrow was sparking strangely. When he released it, it flew at me with a strange hissing sound. On a hunch, I jumped over it. It hit the ground and made a crater in the ground where it hit.

Bomb arrows.

His bow shot fucking bomb arrows. Well isn't that just perfect? Now I can't get in close.

"Well actually you can" said a small voice in my head. It was the spirit of the Phlegethon.

"Your cape is impervious to pretty much everything, and it also has another neat feature. If you whip it, it will stretch and whip back. It is almost like rubber. You can catch the arrows and send them back at him if you want." the Phlegethon said. He then vanished from my head. I was forced to revert my attention back to Link as he managed to drop a bomb arrow right between my feet, throwing me into the air. If I did not do anything, I was going to splatter all over the floor. I looked up at the rafters. I couldn't reach them unless… I guess I was going to have to try the Phlegethon cape.

I gripped the edge of it, and threw it towards the rafter. I expected nothing to happen, and was surprised when it shot out and wrapped around the rafter. I was yanked upwards. I was now in the rafters once again.

Link looked up at me and his eyes narrowed. He tapped his bow and it shrank into the puzzle cube. He manipulated the cube, and it transformed. It was now a weird looking tool. It had a sharp point coming out of it. The main part of it looked kind of like a can. Attached to the other side of the can was a handle. He pointed up to the rafters, aimed it, and pushed a button. The sharp end shot out and buried itself in the roof, trailing a chain behind it. It then pulled himself up to the rafters. He drew his sword again, knowing that bomb arrows would bring the roof down on all of us.

"Dude! Chill! We are friendlies! You could have killed me!" I yelled across to him.

"I do not lose." He said, his face set with grim determination. We then charged each other hopping from beam to beam. Thus began our deadly dance. He had moves that I had never seen before, but I had moves that he had never seen before as well. At one point, I slammed him with my hilt, stunning him. The battle was almost over there, and he would have fallen, but from one of his many pouches popped a little pink ball with wings. It shot around and around him in circles, and when it was done, he shot to his feet.

"Damn you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find those?" he said angrily. I shrugged.

"I never lose" I said to him. He almost smiled at that. We then launched back into the fray. It went on for a half an hour.

Then an hour.

Finally, I scored a hit, or at least, I would have, had I not stopped. If I had hit him, it probably would have taken his head off, even if my sword was dulled. I stopped my sword just as it was about to hit his neck.

"Dead" I said, panting. He was panting just as hard. Order teleported us down into the arena.

"Link, do you believe me now? I am the Goddess in your world. I am not just one of Ganondorf's monsters. Neither are any of these fine people." Order said to Link. He nodded, too exhausted to say anything. Order snapped her fingers and another little pink ball shot around both of us. We both were instantly revitalized.

"Percy, I am sorry that I doubted you. I have been tricked many times by Ganon, and I have learned not to trust anything, because in my world, nothing is ever what it seems. I would be honored to be on your team." He said proudly. I shrugged.

"It is fine. That is kind of how my life is too, but I have learned to ignore it. I trust anybody until they betray it. Anyway, why the sudden change of heart?" I asked, curious. He gave the first real grin I had seen since he got here.

"None of Ganondorf's monsters could EVER fight like that." he said, grinning wryly. I smiled too.

"There are few people that have ever given me that kind of fight. There is honestly nothing I can suggest to you to improve on other than your stamina. That is really the only reason I beat you. Perhaps Athena could create some lighter armor for you. That would certainly help you with your stamina." I said. He nodded and we shook hands before he headed back to the stands.

Now, there was only one person left. I had to fight Fox. I have to admit, I was a little nervous about fighting Fox. He came from another dimension like Link, but there was a Percy in his dimension. That means that Fox may have fought with Percy before. Hell, if he was as good a friend to his Percy as he says he is, he has definitely fought Percy before. He will know all of my moves, but I know none of his. He has an advantage. I will have to hold him off until I can work out his style.

On the other hand, I can do stuff his Percy can't. I have a scythe, which I doubt his Percy has. I can flit, and I also have Oathkeeper. I am not at a total loss here.

Fox stood. "Well Percy, I guess it is just me left. I kick your ass all the time in my dimension, but there, we have our powers. I have never fought you without my powers before. Let's see what happens when we don't have our powers. First, though, I have a question for Tartarus: Are my bullets nonlethal as well?" He asked, turning to Tartarus. Tartarus nodded.

"Cool. Let's roll Percy!" he said, jumping over the wall. He then drew his swords. He ran towards me. I pressed my left wrist and my scythe slid out. Well, apparently it doesn't matter which wrist I touch, because I had just accidentally hit the wrist for Last Breath and Avenger came out. It must be which ever one I was thinking of.

Fox surprised Order and I when he didn't stop and wait for Order to start the fight.

"Hey! You are supposed to wait for my Mortal Kombat voice! Oh well, FIGHT!" she said before flying off. He came at me with a strong downward slash. I blocked, and we began a rapid flurry of blows.

"Hey, did I ever tell you what I call these two? I call them Angel and Demon." He said as we were locked in combat. I did not answer as we continued fighting. I continued to attack, but as time wore on, I realized that I was winning. He was not use to fighting me with my scythe. After that realization, I bore down on him. After a few minutes of me bearing down on him like a sack of cinder blocks, I caught both blades with the hook of my scythe, and threw them away from him. They went flying away and buried themselves in the wall. He jumped back from me.

"Apparently the dimension jump has messed up my skills! For once, you are beating me!" he said with a smirk. He then pulled his chain off of his shoulder.

"This is my friend Judgement. I think you two are going to need some quality time together." he said with a wicked grin on his face. He began whipping it in circles, gouging large rents into the floor on either side of him. I dropped Avenger, allowing it to dissipate. Now, I took Oathkeeper off of my back.

"I think that you are still underestimating me if you think that that noodle will help you beat me." I said with my famous smirk. He looked a little pissed that I referred to his chain as a noodle, but he recovered quickly. He lunged at me, swinging his chain around to try and hit me across the head, but I flitted to the side and used my super speed to ram my staff into the links of the chain. I then yanked the chain down on the other side of me, whipping Fox across the room. He landed on his feet, and yanked the staff out off my hands. It buried itself in the ground across the room.

"I suppose the score would be 1-1 now, wouldn't it?" Fox said with a devilish grin on his face. His chain was still entangled with my staff, so he left it and drew his handguns. I pressed my wrist and Last Breath slid out.

"Percy, I thought you were intelligent, at least in a fight anyway. You just brought a knife to a gunfight you dumb-ass" He said. He then cocked the gun, aimed briefly, and fired, straight at my head, intending to knock me out since the bullets were non lethal in the arena.

Time seemed to slow down to the point where I was watching the bullet's path. I brought my sword up, and watched the bullet split in half over my blade, smashing into the wall on either side of me. He looked at me in disbelief. I smirked at him. His eyes narrowed he took off towards me, firing several shots a second. I deflected or split each one of them. Right before I reached him, he broke off towards the side, I chased after him, splitting and deflecting bullets as we ran. This went on for a while, before I called out to him, rather exhausted at this point.

"Hey, Fox. What do you say we call this round a draw? I panted.

"Sounds good to me." He panted back before dropping his guns and turning around. I dropped my sword too. He then launched himself at me. We began to wrestle, rolling around the floor like crazy people. Tartarus decided it would be funny at this point to turn the floor to mud so that we were mud wrestling.

We continued wrestling around for about half an hour. At that point, somebody grabbed us both by the backs of our shirts, pulling us apart.

"ENOUGH! This is pathetic. Can't you two accept that this is a draw?" Order snapped at us. She had morphed into that business lady from hell.

"I can't stand watching this pathetic fight any longer. You two are equal in skill, so you two should go and shower off. Then go to sleep. NOW! She snapped before throwing us out of the room. We looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"You look like shit." Fox said.

"You look like shit too." I answered as we both laughed.

"I would have beat you if Tartarus had not turned off our powers, you know." He said.

"Bullshit. I was kicking your ass." I protested. We proceeded to argue with each other all the way to the showers.

Order's POV:

After sending the two powerhouses to the showers, I reverted to my far more comfortable angel form. I went over to Tartarus.

"Tartarus, I need you to do something for me. I need you to put Percy and Fox in the same room. They need to become tighter than Artemis's… never mind, you know what I mean. They are going to lead this team together, and they need to spend as much time as possible together." I said quietly to him. He nodded. I turned back to the group.

"Alright. Percy told you all what you need to work on, so you should all work on it before going to bed. You guys have a TOTALLY crazy day tomorrow, so you need to work on fixing your problems before then. You won't fix them before then, but you need to work on the areas you need to improve upon." I said to all of them. They nodded before pairing up with each other. They went at it for a long while before showering and passing out.

Percy's POV:

(After Fox and Percy finish their showers)

When Fox and I were finished our showers, we went to go to our rooms. When we got there, we found that Tartarus had put us in a room together. We were too tired to feel upset about it, so we just crawled into our beds. When I got there. I laid there for a bit.

"Hey Fox, you still awake?" I called out quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you can't sleep either, huh?" he answered quietly.

"What do you think the last challenge will be?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I have no idea. After your description of the rest of the challenges, I can't see any sort of pattern. I don't know what we are going to have to do." He said.

"Oh, ok." I said. Then we laid there for a while before I broke the silence.

"Hey Fox. Was Annabeth… happy after we got married in your dimension?" I asked slowly. He sighed deeply.

"Actually, she was. It was you that was unhappy. After you two got married, you had a baby boy about a year later. You then had a baby girl the next year. After that though, Annabeth refused to go on anymore quests. 'We have to stay home and take care of the children' she would say. She would not let you go on quests either. You got restless, and you and I began to sneak off so that you could go on quests. You are so much like the sea. You never could reign in your adventurous spirit. You were always faithful to her, and you always loved her, but she tied you down. When I came here, there was talk of another baby. The kids are 4 and 5 years old." he said quietly.

"At least she was happy. I should have stayed instead of running off on quests all the time, but you are right. I would have had to go. I could not sit still like that and be happy. I always came back though, didn't I?" I asked, feeling rather ashamed of my other dimensional me.

"You always came back. She would rage at you for HOURS, until finally, she would just hug you and be glad that you were safe." He said, smiling at the memories.

I chuckled. "What were our children's names? What did they look like? What were they like?" I asked. I wanted to be able to picture them. Mine and Annabeth's children.

He gave a small laugh. "Their names were Odysseus Christopher Jackson and Allison Sally Jackson. You wanted to name her after your mother. As for how they looked, Odysseus is a spitting image of you. Same messy black hair, same brilliant sea green eyes. He acts just like you too. He has been nagging you and Annabeth to let him go on a quest, but Annabeth won't let him. You gave him Riptide on his fifth birthday, and he almost shit himself he got it. Annabeth was PISSED. She started yelling at you about how irresponsible it was to give a five year old a sword. I was there, along with Poseidon. All three of us were laughing so hard. Poseidon's chair fell over. Sally just smiled. You only just managed to convince Annabeth to let you train him. The kid is as smart as a whip though. He got all of Annabeth's intelligence, and somehow, all of your common sense, which is to say, none. The Olympians are taking bets on how long it will be before he kills his first monster, how long before he just goes on a quest without telling you guys, how long before you take him on one of your secret quests, etc. They are celebrity babies. Then, there is Allyson. Allyson looks like both of you. She has Annabeth's blonde hair, but your green eyes. She is EXACTLY like Annabeth though. She started reading chapter books right after she turned three, for her fourth birthday, she asked for graphing paper and pencils, legos, k'nex, tinker toys, a chemistry set, and a workshop. She didn't get the workshop, but she got everything else. It is great though. When Annabeth is pissed with you, they both give you the same death glare. You know the one, where you wish you could vanish. It is great watching you get cowed by a four year old. She is just as bad as her brother and father though. She keeps asking for a quest, and it has gotten to the point where only Annabeth can argue with her because she pulls out charts and diagrams that only Annabeth can understand. She expects her first sword for her next birthday, and Annabeth has already threatened to feed you to Mrs. O'Leary if you get her one. That is really everything. I am Odysseus's godfather, and Leo is Allyson's godfather. You two became really good friends. That is really everything. I can think of." He said with a smile.

I had tears in my eyes now, but a smile on my face. "I can see them now. Oh boy, they have their hands full don't they? Another me running around. Oh gods, that is a nightmare." I laughed.

"But what about you? Are you married? Do you have a kid?" I asked, wondering about my new companion.

"Yeah… I am married to Toni… Gods, I miss her." He said sadly.

"Hey man, it's ok. You will see her soon. Maybe we can get Order to set up a bridge between worlds at some point. Then, you will be able to see her." I said yawning.

"Maybe" he said, cracking open a massive yawn.

"I'm gonna go to sleep man. See you in the morning" I said. I rolled over onto my side. That night, for the first time I can remember in a long time, I had a good dream. I dreamed of my children from another dimension.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Everybody, wake up RIGHT NOW! There has been a shift, and the last river is RIGHT NEXT to us! Everybody, GET UP!" Order yelled, ripping me out of my wonderful sleep. As soon as I realized what she said though, I shot up.

"Fox! Get your ass up! We are moving!" I said. He groaned but started moving. I was dressed by now, and I ran to the kitchen to wait for the everybody else.

Once everybody was in the kitchen, I told them what was going on.

"Alright, so apparently, Tartarus was able to move the last river right next to us. Today,we will complete the last challenge and return to the overworld to beat the eternal shit out of that fucker Mark." At this, there was a great cheer. After they quieted down, I continued.

"I do not know what this challenge will be. It could be anything. So, knowing this, lets go!" I said. They all cheered again and I lead them outside to the River Cocytus. The spirit was there waiting for us.

"So, Perseus. It seems that you have found some friends. That is good, because you will need it to pass my test. Let me introduce you to my good friend TYPHON!" He roared. There was an earth shaking boom, followed by another one, and another one. Finally, a large head appeared from the river. It continued on and on until it was fully emerged. It roared a ghastly roar.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath before turning to my team. They all were terrified, but they all stood their ground. Suddenly, a plan came to mind.

"Beckendorf, you said that you added some upgrades to Festus, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's good. I don't care what they are but we are gonna need them. Go to the stables. HURRY!" I said. He nodded before taking off for the stables. I turned to Fox. I gave him a devilish grin looking from him to the garage.

"No no no man. I am not gonna mess up my bike. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it to this point?" He protested.

"Oh shut up! You were adopted by Hephaestus. I KNOW you have some toys in there." I said with my devil grin on. He sighed in defeat an nodded.

"Good. Go get your bike then." I said. He set off towards the garage, muttering something about my plans always leading to his bike getting wrecked. Now, I turned to Nico.

"How many soldiers can you summon?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. We are really close to my dad's domain, and this place is REALLY dark. I can summon a lot here." He said.

"Give us an army then." I said. He nodded and turned around. He began chanting.

"Now then, do any of the rest of you have mounts? We all need mounts so that we can move fast enough to avoid Typhon's attacks." I said. Reyna nodded, as did Link. Thalia also had a mount which rather surprised me. Bianca and Zoe apparently did as well. Hazel nodded as well, Arion was gonna be handy. Kronos, Moschion, and Crepsley did not have one, but they did not really need one right now. Crepsley could flit, Moschion is strong enough to have Typhon step on him and survive, and Kronos can slow time down enough to move out of the way.

"Good, then if you have one, call it." I said.

Reyna took out a small war horn and blew it. A peanut butter colored streak shot down from the sky. When it stopped, a peanut butter brown pegasus was waiting for her to mount him. I remembered Scipio now. He is the only pegasus that the Roman's own.

Next, Link took an odd looking necklace off. He blew into it a strange melody, and after he finished, the horse that he rode through the rift galloped out of the stables toward him. She stopped right in front of him and he began to pet her before mounting her.

Finally, it was Thalia's turn. She did a long whistle and waited. After a few seconds, a massive wolf appeared. It was a beautiful grey wolf. I am sure there is a good story behind it, but it would have to wait for later.

Zoe whistled too and a venti horse that was made of storm clouds flew down and landed by her. She looked at me with a smirk and hopped on drawing her bow. Another story I'd want to hear about.

Bianca pulled a whistle off her neck a blew into it hard. I didn't hear anything but suddenly out of a shadow burst a dog made completely out of bones, it had see through skin and muscle just like the skeleton warriors on my quest to save Artemis.

"Gift from dad when I was in Elysium!" She yelled as she hopped on and waited for orders.

Now, we heard a roar. Beckendorf just woke up Festus. Festus walked outside slowly. Once they had exited the stables, Beckendorf looked over at us with a big grin on his face.

"Look at what I found while I was fixing him!" He called out to us. With that, he hopped off of Festus. He then walked around to the side of his neck and opened a small panel. He hit a few keys, and Festus's head shot up. Beckendorf then ran to get back on Festus. As soon as he was on, Festus took off, heading straight up. As soon as Festus reached top speed, a shudder ran through him. His wings snapped straight out, and he began to transform. As he transformed, he slowed his ascent and when he finally stopped, he was transformed into a wicked bronze and gold fighter jet. The nose dipped down, and he began to fall. Right before he hit the ground he pulled up and shot right over our heads. Thalia whistled, impressed.

"He is hitting mach 5, and that thing isn't even at top speed yet. That is a seriously badass dragon." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused.

"You know how you can control a ship and you have perfect bearings at sea? Well, I can do the same thing with planes and their speed." She said. I nodded. It made sense, I guess. Beckendorf brought it down for a landing so that he could hear my plan. Now, we heard another roar from the garage. This time, the roar was followed by Fox tearing out of the garage on his motorcycle. He drove it right over to us and parked it, waiting for the plan. Now that everybody had their mounts, they turned to me.

"Alright, so here is the plan. Beckendorf, you are going to hit high. I am sure that you have some kick ass firepower in there, so bring the rain. Fox, I have no idea what that thing can do, but I am sure that you have some firepower in there, in addition to your normal firepower. You are going to do whatever you can. Slow him down. The rest of you are going to be our ground forces. We need to trip him up. We have to knock him over and take out the head. Then, he will die. We have the power here to beat him, we just need to work together. What do you guys think?" I said confidently. In reality, I thought this was a horrible idea, but what else could we do? They were silent before they finally cheered. We heard another large boom. Typhon was here.

"GUYS! GO! QUICKLY!" I shouted. They all scattered. Beckendorf jumped into Festus and threw something out at me. It was a small communicator. I put it on.

"Testing testing." Beckendorf said as he closed the cockpit.

"Beckendorf, you are clear for take-off." I joked. He gave me a salute and fired his thrusters. As soon as the jet took off, he circled around and shot Typhon in the back of his head. He left a nice crater.

Now, my attention was drawn back to Fox. Fox gave me the devil's grin before hopping on his bike. As soon as he got on, something strange happened. He was engulfed in a red and black fire. His bike gave a hellish roar before transforming. Now, it seemed to be burning from within with hellfire. Spikes grew out of the wheels. He revved the engine and blasted off towards the behemoth, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

"Damn I need to get me one of them." I muttered.

"Percy! Where is your mount?" Thalia called out. I gave her a grin before giving a taxi whistle. There was a great bark, and from out of the shadows bounded Mrs. O'Leary, wagging her tail. She noticed Typhon and growled at him. I hopped on top of her.

"Alright everybody, let's take him!" I shouted. We all charged.

Moschion headbutted his ankle, causing him to roar in pain. Thalia followed it up by throwing a rope around it and handing it to Moschion. He took it, snapped a stalagmite off of the ground and drove it in. The rope was not going anywhere any time soon. Next, Reyna and Link went for his other leg. Link got out his bow again, but this time he hit a different button. This time, he hit a small blue button. When he pulled back the next arrow, it gained some sort of blue blob around the end of it. When he shot it at Typhon's ankle, there was a blue flash and there was now a large patch of ice on his leg. Apparently, he could shoot ice arrows too. He rode around Typhon's foot, shooting ice arrow after ice arrow, encasing the foot in ice and freezing it to the ground as Reyna wrapped a rope around it and gave it to Moschion, who tied it to the stalagmite. Now, it was Kronos and Crepsley's turn.

They ran up him. They ran all the way up to his head and gouged out his eyes. After they succeeded in this, they began doing as much damage as they could. Now, it was Fox and Beckendorf's turn.

Beckendorf did a low sweep, hitting him in the head with two greek fire missiles. He then opened up with a Imperial Gold 50 caliber on each wing. While this distracted Typhon, Fox drove up and dragged his chain around Typhon's neck. He then drove back down and began to pull on it with his bike. Beckendorf then shot out a rope shot that sank into Typhon's neck . He then wrapped it a couple times around before flying in the same direction Fox was driving. Together, they pulled Typhon off balance. There was a great cheer as he face planted, and immediately Nico's army moved in attacking his head. Link began firing bomb arrows at him, everybody else began using a combination of their powers and weapons to viciously attack his head. Mrs. O'Leary enjoyed tearing his throat out.

Finally, after a long while, the great Typhon was dead. My team had its first victory.  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's all folks! I will be giving them their reward in the next chapter, and they will escape in that chapter too. More than that, I will not say. Now on to other news. I am very disappointed with the number of reviews I am getting. Even if it is flames I want reviews. And for the love of God, DO NOT JUST SAY "AWESOME CHAPTER"! I want more than that. I also have not had anyone join my forum, although that I don't care as much about. I need ideas for pairings, because unless you people decide to care enough to suggest some, I will not do it. I would like to do a LeoXCalypso pairing though. Leo is basically going to become the guy who outfits everybody with gadgets and stuff. Thank you to Grey Fox Ninja for continuing to beta for me. Sorry that it is taking so long for me to post these chapters though. These chapters are getting a lot longer and I have homework and shit, so it is hard. Now then, thanks for reading, and see you all next chapter! **

**Son Of Hephaestus11: Sorry I took so long guys, I was punished and needed to do a little bit more editing to this chapter than most I also don't know how fast I want the story to finish so some feedback on that would be nice. Also please review and stuff it makes happy to read your thoughts guys. So anyway how well do you guys think I did at adding in the three new characters? Go Check out Grey Fox Ninja story The Power of Darkness for Fox Origin, he's currently rewriting it. He's getting help from a great author who's helped him fix up his story and improve his writing skills.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again readers! I had far more reviews which makes me unbelievably happy. I will first start out by saying that yes, this is a PercyXArtemis story. I like them so much. Next, I will be explaining some things in this chapter because I have been getting a lot of questions, which means that either people are stupid, or I am not doing a good enough job. I will explain a lot of things in this chapter, so if people start to ask me more questions that I already answered, I will know that they are just stupid and will laugh at them. Sorry, but I don't like stupid people. I don't have time for that. For the next order of business, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Percy is back in black (Quite literally, I might add. The Hero's clothes are all black, so he is BACK in BLACK), and he is ready to kick some ass. For the next note, someone asked if I could use some of the powers that Annabeth and Percy got from the Olympians when they announced their marriage. To answer that question, no. They were wedding gifts. The only thing they actually got at that time were the rings. They did not get any of the powers. I am only doing this because Percy is already really powerful. To give him more powers would overpower him more than he already is, and I don't want that. I know that a lot of them said that they were giving them to them at that time, but I decided that they would just gift it to them at the wedding. Now then, I am finished rambling, so shall we begin?**

**Son Of Hephaestus11: So guys we're getting close to the chapter that was never released by bigbro and never finished and has been worked on myself. I'm excited to see what you guys think of my actual writing skills in that chapter. Also how well do you guys think I added Zoe, Bianca, and Hazel into the story? Do you think I portrayed their strengths and weaknesses good or could I have done better? Anyway onto the story!  
**  
Percy's POV:

We had done it. We had defeated the most powerful enemy the gods had ever fought. We were all exhausted, but happy. I was probably the most happy, because now, I could go after Mark.

"Very good, very good!" the Cocytus said, drawing my attention back on him.

"I am impressed. You have passed my test. Of course, when you consider the amount of power on this team, it was rather to be expected. The Hero of Time, two Titans, three children of the big three, a massive dragon, a Roman praetor, the adopted son of three different deities, and the strongest monster that probably ever existed, other than dragons and drakons. At any rate, I have gifts for you all. My gifts are unlike any of the other gifts that have been received from the other rivers. My gift is nothing more than a name and a symbol. This symbol shall be known, however, throughout all the lands. It shall be feared by the enemies of Olympus, and loved by those who serve Olympus. From this moment on, this band of heroes shall be known as THE RIDERS OF PERSEUS!" He said in an enormous voice. It seemed to echo off every wall, into every cave. It seemed to roll across the underworld, and the overworld. Those who heard it could not understand what was said, but they felt a change in the world.

"You will be known as the Cavalry for short. You shall charge into battle like a lightning bolt. You will sweep the enemies of Olympus from the land like a tidal wave. You will purge chaos and evil from the land, and protect all that serve Olympus and good. Finally, for your symbol, you will have THIS!" He said as he whipped out a black flag. On the black flag was a white symbol. It was three strange swirly things that looked awesome for some reason.

"There is only one problem. For you to be a Cavalry, you all need mounts. Therefore, I will provide those of you who do not have a mount with a mount. For Moschion, I give you this." He said. From under his cloak, he pulled a small golden fluff ball. He set it gently on the ground. It was a lion cub. It's fur was odd though. It almost looked like…

"No way! Is that the Nemean Lion as a cub?" Nico asked, interested. The spirit nodded.

"Indeed it is. Unlike other monsters, the Nemean Lion spawns in Tartarus as a cub. The other monsters spawn fully grown. The Nemean Lion grows into its full size after a while, but if Kronos chooses to, he may be able to grow it quicker with his powers. That shall be Moschion's mount, because it is probably the only thing that will be able to carry him. Next, for I have this." He said before giving a long whistle. A large yellow creature shot out from the darkness. It stopped at the spirit's feet. It was a massive saber tooth tiger.

"This is for Kronos to ride. It is an animal lost in time, and since you are the Titan of time, it fits you nicely. Now for you, Crepsley, I have this." He said before giving another long whistle followed by a short one. Out of the darkness came a horse so black that I almost didn't see it. The only reason I did see it was because of its total absence of light. It trotted to Cocytus.

"This is the horse known as the Night Rider. It is immortal. It bore Paul Revere on his midnight ride, and it did many other great deeds. It will get you anywhere you need to go with speed equaled only by Arion. Now for Nico." He said. He gave a short whistle. Down from the sky came a griffon. (And I am using the Griffons from Harry Potter, because A) I know what they look like and B) if I remember correctly, the Greek Griffons were evil). It had a horse's body in the front and a lion's body in the back. It had an eagle's head and wings. It flew over to the spirit.

"This is a griffon. It is a proud creature, but I think that you two will get along well. Finally, there is Bob. For you, Bob, I have this." He said as he snapped his fingers. A motorcycle appeared next to him.

"As the Titan of the West, I think that a motorcycle would fit you nicely. After all, that is one of the only things still made in the west, depending on which type you get. This is a nice Harley Davidson. I think you will have some fun with her. Now then, take up your mounts, Riders, and GO!" He shouted, fading back into his river. The animals that were now summoned went to their new companions. I rode forward on Mrs. O'Leary and turned to face my companions.

"Well, friends, I don't know about you guys, but I kind of like that name. What about you guys?" I shouted out to them. They all gave a great cheer.

"Well then, Cavalry, MOUNT UP! We are ROLLING OUT!" I yelled. They all mounted up, and we took off towards the Doors of Death, using the map Tartarus gave me to get there.

When we reached the Doors of Death, Tartarus was waiting for us.

"You guys need someone to hold the button to get up there. I hope that there is someone else up there to hit the button." He said. I hadn't thought about that.

"It is ok. I had a dream last night. The Hunters are waiting for us. They will hit the button for us." Thalia said. I gave her a grin.

"Alright then! Everyone on the elevator!" I said. As everyone got onto the elevator, I turned to Tartarus.

"Thank you Tartarus. I hope to see you again at some point, just not down here. Come up top sometime. We can watch some football." I said. I wasn't sure if he was able to come to the mortal world, but I rather liked him after the time I had spent with him. He was a quiet person, but that was ok. He nodded

"That would be great. It has been a long time since I was last able to come up. However, before you go, I have a word of advice for you. When you get up there, be careful about how you introduce some of your new friends. Order will be up there, so plan your moves carefully. She is more powerful than the Gods, so she can turn off their powers while you introduce them, but that is a route I would be hesitant to take. Also, keep the team a secret as long as you can. The longer you do, the more powerful you will be. If you have ever watched superhero movies or read a comic, you will know that the longer your identities are a secret, the more power you will have. There is a certain fear people have for the unknown. USE this, and you will be far more powerful. The Gods must be told, yes, but only the Olympians. Even then, I would build your reputation before telling them all. Do you understand what I am saying?" He said gravely. I nodded

"Good, then go. Get into the elevator. Tell your team what I have told you. They will understand." He said. I nodded again and I turned to get onto the elevator.

"WAIT! I almost forgot! I told you that I would make it so that you could get into the hut to use it as a base." He called. I turned back. He tossed me something and I caught it. I looked at it in my hand. It was a loop of twine with a key. I looked back up at Tartarus. He gave me a wink.

"Get in there. It will get up there when I am finished with it. I have some things to add to it. It will be a surprise. Now GO! I feel something happening up by the doors up at the top. You must hurry!" He said urgently. I nodded and got on the elevator quickly. He hit the button and the doors slid shut. The elevator began blasting upwards. I turned to my team.

"Alright, We have exactly 12 minutes before we get to the top, so this needs to be fast. There is trouble up top. I don't know what kind of trouble exactly, but there is trouble. I suspect it is Mark, so everybody needs to arm themselves." I said. There was a large amount of noise on the elevator as everyone unsheathed their weapons. After they were finished, I continued.

"Next, Tartarus gave me some advice before we left. We need to keep our identities a secret. There is a certain fear people have for the unknown. We will use this. We will also wait before telling the Gods of our presence. We must build our reputation before revealing our identities to them. The reason is that, like it or not, we have some infamous characters on our team. We must become known as a force for good before we reveal ourselves to them. Telling Artemis may be unavoidable since the Hunters are up there. We will swear her to secrecy. Do you all understand?" I said seriously. They all nodded.

"So does this mean we are like superheroes?" Nico asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, it kind of does. We can come up with names for ourselves later. That will make it easier to keep our secret. Now then, everybody ready? Our twelve minutes are up in 3…. 2…. 1!" I chanted.

The doors made their dingy noise and slid open. Our eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted us.

"Mark." I growled, my mind shifting into its battle mode.

The sight that was outside the doors was rather grim… and saddening. The Hunters tents were all set up around the doors, but nobody was in them. That was because the plants were back. Mark's plants had captured all of the Hunters. That itself worried me a good deal, because Artemis is powerful. The plants were fucking the Hunters, and they were the same plants that Mark used on Annabeth. They had been going hard for a long time, because some of the Hunters were already about to split. There was blood on all of them from their virginity being taken. I turned to my team.

Fox's POV:

I was horrified by what we all saw when the doors slid open. Percy looked at it for a moment before turning to us. His face was completely blank, but his eyes…. His eyes were dark. Very very dark. They showed his true anger. They were as dark as the deepest part of the ocean. His eyes were like bottomless pits of darkness. Then he spoke.

"All of you will go and free the Hunters. Your weapons should be able to break the vines due to the power of them. Your mounts can help. I am going to have a little…. Chat with the person responsible for this. Go." Percy said. This time, however, he was very calm, and very quiet. That sort of quiet that is far worse than yelling. He was fully in control too, which was impressive given the anger he was feeling.

Everybody else exploded out of the elevator to free the Hunters. I, however, stayed.

"Fox, go. They will need your help." He said in the same calm voice. I shook my head.

"No way, man. I can see just as well as you can, and if this kid can control all of this, he is powerful. Too powerful for you to take on your own. So, I am coming with you, whether you like it or not." I said defiantly. He looked at me hard for a few seconds before turning around.

"You are right. I hate to admit it, but you are right. Fine. Come on then." He said, pulling up his hood. All I could see now was his mouth. He had a small smile. He started toward Artemis's tent. I started to follow before I stopped. I turned around and grabbed my helmet and put it on. Percy was right. I need to protect my identity. The others need to as well, but the Hunters are probably not very aware right now, so it can wait. I turned back and hurried to Percy.

Percy's POV:

I wasn't about to admit it, but I was glad that Fox had insisted on coming with me. He started to follow before running back and grabbing his helmet. Good. We need to protect our identities.

When we arrived at Artemis's tent, we slipped inside. Mark was about to penetrate Artemis. She was beaten and bruised. She was bleeding ichor, and her right eye was swollen shut. The vines had tied her up, but were not violating her. Apparently, he wanted to take her himself before giving her to the vines. She was crying, unable to fight back. Right before he thrust. I yelled.

"MARK DEBERSEUS" I yelled. He whipped his head around. I touched my wrist and Avenger slid out, ready to live up to its name. My marks ignited themselves, shining a brilliant sea-green. He had a surprised expression for a second before becoming angry.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you think you are doing, bursting in here? Get lost before I destroy you!" He sneered angrily. I grinned a demon's grin.

"I am your WORST. FUCKING. NIGHTMARE. You see, I don't like cowardly, arrogant, little rapist bastards, and it seems to me that you fit that description very well. You have turned on the Gods, and I am here to kick your fucking ass and leave you for the Gods. Now, why don't you put Artemis down, and maybe I will not just kill you myself." I stated calmly. He grinned.

"I would like to see you try. Do you even know who I am and what I have done? I have raped EVERY. SINGLE. GODDESS except this hot little bitch here. I made it through every single one's defenses. I beat Athena, Hecate, Hera, and now I have even beaten Artemis. I even beat the great, Perseus Jackson. Do you really think you can beat me? You cannot stop me. I will kill you and then come back to fuck this hot little bitch." He said sarcastically, still sneering at me. I smirked, but did not say anything. Mark jumped off of Artemis.

"Keep her busy. Tease her, but do not let her cum." He said with an evil grin. I gripped the shaft of Avenger. He snapped his fingers, and a vine shot out of the ground. There was a gunshot, and the vine was pulverised. I looked over at Fox. He had Justice out and she was smoking. I couldn't see his face thanks to the helmet, but I am sure that he had a big grin on his face.

"It can adjust the size of the round. .45 caliber rounds are great for making big holes" He said.

"Nice. Keep the vines off of you and I while I deal with the trash." I said, turning back to Mark. He was glaring at me.

Before he could do anything, I flitted straight up to him. I stopped directly in front of him. His eyes widened, and before he could do anything else I spartan kicked him through the side of the tent. He flew about 50 yards before landing. I walked slowly up to him. He was scared now, and sent vines after Fox and I, but Fox was good. Really good. Not a single vine touched either one of us.

I yanked him to his feet, but then he got that arrogant look on his face again. He let out a blast of raw power, throwing me back a bit and forcing me to drop him on his feet. I landed on my feet as well. He drew a pitch black sword. We both then launched ourselves at each other, and the fight began.

He had gotten far better since I last fought him. We traded blow for blow for half an hour before I cut his leg. It was a deep wound, and it was down to the bone. While he was shocked from the pain, I began just wrecking his day. I placed over a hundred cuts on him before he could even move.

He brought his blade up in a feeble attempt to block me, but I kicked his hand, breaking it and knocking the sword several hundred feet before it buried itself up to the hilt in a tree. I then proceeded to give him a cut for every Goddess he had defiled. There were hundreds upon hundreds of cuts. Finally, there was only two cuts left to be made. Up until this point, I had left his face alone. He had to be recognizable to be identified. Finally, I spoke. When I did, my voice was infused with the power of the Marks, once again changing my words to a more formal word choice. I kind of liked it when it did that. It made me feel like a bad ass.

"I have dealt you a cut for every Goddess you defiled except for two. Before I deal you these last two cuts, I will tell you one thing. These cuts will never leave you. They will heal, yes, but you will be left with a scar for every mark. All who see you will know what you are and what you have done. There is nothing your master can do about this, for I wield a power more ancient than he." I intoned, readying Avenger.

Avenger descended once.

Avenger descended twice.

"That was for Annabeth and Artemis, you asshole." I breathed, the Marks leaving my voice alone now. I had placed a deep cut on each side of his face. They were perfectly symmetrical cuts that crossed over his eyes and down to his chin. I did not damage his eyes though. Whatever punishment he would receive, I wanted him to see it coming.

I turned to leave him there. He was not going anywhere, because Order was preventing Chaos from collecting his lackey, and his legs were not going to support him now.

"Who… are… you?" He rasped. He was tougher than I thought. He was not unconscious. I decided to humor him since his pride would not allow him to say who beat him. I turned around and took off my hood. His eyes widened.

"No…" he breathed.

"I am your worst enemy. I promised that I would hunt you. You raped the woman I loved. Now, I have returned from the pit where your master threw me more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine. Now, I expect Chaos will come to collect his bitch here, but know this: No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, no matter what you do, I will be there, and I will hunt you." I said without flinching. I then punched him in the face, knocking him out. After he was knocked out, I tied him up with some vines that I cut. They were probably some of his, so I rather enjoyed the irony. Now, I turned to Fox.

"Go help the others. He is not going anywhere. I am going to wait with Artemis to make sure that she is ok." I said. He nodded and ran to help the others. I picked up the sorry excuse for a person and dragged him to Artemis's tent. Once there, I cut the vines that were teasing her. Then I threw him as far from Artemis as I could and sat myself next to her bed to wait.

After about an hour, Fox came in.

"The Hunters are all freed. None of them saw our faces. We are waiting for you in the woods outside of camp." He said. I nodded but did not say a word. I just watched Artemis. He left, and about a half an hour later, Artemis woke up.

"NOOOO PLEASE NOOOOO!" She screamed as she shot straight up in her bed.

"Shhh shhh shhh. It is ok, Lady Artemis. He is over there in the corner." I said, gesturing towards the mess in the corner. I noticed that the Marks were glowing again, but they were only deepening my voice, disguising it.

She looked at him for a moment and just began to sob, unable to do anything else. I wasn't sure what to do, but instinct decided to take over. I reached over and hugged her tight to my chest. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a strange urge to protect her, especially when she felt this vulnerable.

"Shhh shhh. Hush, it is ok. He did not manage to actually do it. Take heart in that. You are ok. Everything is going to be ok now." I said, using soothing tones. She looked up at me.

"What… about… my sisters? Did… did he…." She said, struggling to pull herself together.

"Artemis, I am sorry. We arrived too late to stop it from happening to them." I said. She began crying again, this time for her sisters.

"Artemis, you need to be strong. Your Hunters need you to be strong for them. I must talk quickly, because I have to go. As soon as I leave you need to get all of your Hunters to Olympus. Once you are there, you need to call an emergency meeting. Once you do that, you have to give that bastard to them. His name is Mark Deberseus, and he is probably the only evil son of Demeter. Once you have done that, they will probably ask what happened. You can tell them what happened. The second thing I must tell you is this: I am the leader of the Cavalry. Share that name with every one. We fight for Olympus, and all who are against her should be afraid. The last thing I must tell you is that Thalia is safe. Do not worry about her. She will return to you soon. Now then, I must go. We'll meet again" I said, adopting a slightly more formal tone to talk to Artemis. This time it was not the Marks doing it for me though. I did it so that she would not recognise me. I reached into the smoke bomb pouch.

"Wait!" She said, trying to rise. I stopped.

"Who are you?" She asked haltingly. I grinned.

"I can't tell you that. You will find out soon enough. Also, don't try to follow me. I wasn't sure how to dress you, so I just put you into your bed. You are still naked." I said before throwing a smoke pellet down and vanishing from sight. I ran to my friends, and we took off into the night on our mounts.

Artemis's POV:

What in the name of Hades just happened? I took a moment to collect my thoughts. First, an unknown force defeated every one of my Hunters. Next, the attacker reveals himself, and defeats me in moments. I was then beaten mercilessly, stripped naked, and molested. Meanwhile, all of my Hunters were… defiled.

I let loose another sob at that thought. They had all lost their virginities at once. What kind of monster does that.

Stop. Pull yourself together. Continue with your run through, Artemis.

Ok, so next, right before the attacker can do the deed, a hooded figure and his helmeted friend appear. The two parties talk a bit before the attacker orders his vines to tease me but not let me cum. That was a dick move, but at that point I passed out anyway from all of damage I had received from my attacker. The next thing I know, I am awake. The hooded figure is sitting next to my bed. I then fall apart and allow a total stranger to comfort me. The only thing I know about him is that he is male. GAH! Why did I let myself get like that? What is wrong with me? But… he did save me. And he didn't ask for anything in return. He was also respectful. There was only one other male that I have ever met that was like that and it was Percy. Why is very male I meet disproving my beliefs of men? But… I felt… something for the hooded male. It was a strange feeling, because it wasn't hate.

It doesn't matter. I have to get the hunters to Olympus. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes and we were in my palace. All the girls were in bed, and the trash was next to me. I grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him to the throne room. Along the way, I met up with Hypnos and asked him to make sure that the girls did not wake up until I wanted them to. I wanted to be there so that I could help them when they woke up.

I kicked the door of the throne room open and threw the rapist inside. Zeus was inside, brooding over how to find the man who raped his wife. He looked up to see the mess on the floor.

"Artemis, what is going on? What is this mess on my floor?" Zeus says in his thunderous voice.

"Call for an emergency council. I have the rapist right here." I said. Zeus's eyes widened and he slammed his fist down on his chair. Immediately, all of the Olympians appeared, even Poseidon. This was the first time anyone had seen him since Percy had vanished.

"Olympians! I have called you here because the rapist has been caught. Artemis, what is your story?" Zeus thundered. At once, all of the Goddesses lunged to try and kill him. Poseidon slammed his trident down.

"All of you SHUT UP NOW! This bastard is involved with the disappearance of my son, and this is the first time we have any idea what is going on." Poseidon roared. Zeus nodded at him in thanks.

"My brother is right. Now, I know that all of you are angry, as we should be. I am angry too. However, he will face Olympian justice. I want to hear what happened though, so Artemis, carry on." Zeus rumbled. I nodded and told them the story. When I told them about the hooded man, Athena's eyes widened.

"It can't be…" she breathed. Zeus turned to her.

"What is it? Have you heard of him?" he rumbled. She nodded.

"He leads the Cavalry. He is very powerful, but not much is known about them. I have a whole file on them, but I must find it. They have not been seen in a long time, so I put the file away." she said. Zeus nodded.

"We will have another meeting in a day or two. Now, however, we will decide what to do with this human trash. Apollo, heal this sorry heap enough that he is conscious." Zeus ordered. Apollo nodded. He snapped his fingers and the asshole woke up.

"Mortal. You have been brought before the Olympian Council for the rape of over 100 goddesses. You are already known to be guilty. The only thing that we have yet to decide is your punishment. Gods and Goddesses, what do you want his punishment to be?"

"I think he should be passed around between the Gods and Goddesses. Each one has one day to spend with him where they may do anything they wish to him. We would make it so that he can't die. What do you all think." Hephaestus said in his gravelly voice. Everybody nodded.

"Then it is settled. Every God and Goddess will spend one day with him where they may do anything they wish to him. At the end of that time, we will decide what to do with him next." Zeus said. After he said that, Mark suddenly got a look in his eye. There was a strange feeling in the room, almost like…

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" I yelled, diving down to the ground. There was a black bolt of lightning, and when it was gone, Mark had vanished. We all got up slowly.

"WHERE IS HE!" Zeus roared. There was a sinister laugh that rolled through the room. After it was gone, Zeus ordered everyone out of the throne room to go search for him. We found nothing.  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that wraps up this chapter! I am sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make the chapter longer and hit a road block. Merry christmas, by the way. I don't care if that isn't what you celebrate. I think it is stupid how much of a stink everyone makes about it. Does it really matter? In most areas of the country, it is the most common celebration around this time. If you are offended, I am sort of sorry, but that's just how it is. Rant over. Now then, I am not sure if you caught it, but there was a quote from Transformers in there, so credit to them. Lastly, I need your help. The team is indeed going to get hero names, but I need names for them. Kronos will be the Doctor, because Tartarus turned the hut into a TARDIS so that they can go back in time to make their reputation known quickly. Kronos is also the lord of time, and the Doctor is a time lord. It works. I also have a name for Percy. He is gonna be known as Avenger, because that is what he does. Yes, that is his scythe's name, but it works. The rest of them need names though. They won't be used very much, but they need them. They also need ways to hide their identities. Each one should be a little different. Help me out with that too. The last thing is this. Do you guys want more bad guys? I could bring Ganon in from Link's dimension, but I don't know if you guys want that. If you want more bad guys, I need ideas. Thank you all for reading and I will post again when the next chapter is done. You guys better review though, because it takes longer if every idea has to come from my beta and I. See you all next time! **

**Son Of Hephaestus11: So before you ask yes I'm still punished but my dad isn't always home so I got on the computer and editted this real quick. Not much editing as the chapter focused mostly on Percy Fox and Artemis. So here ya go guys getting closer to the new chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again readers! I am rather disappointed that I got maybe two different reviews on that last chapter. It takes maybe a minute for you guys to write a review, and it doesn't hurt you to do it. It means a lot to authors. In fact, I want you all to try something. Whenever you read a story on the site and like it, post a review. Tell them what you liked and what you didn't. It helps us a lot. Anyway, I thank Grey Fox Ninja again for continuing his great editing for me, and I ask you all to check out his story for the origins of Fox. I will say this though: do not complain about the length. I have a set goal for how far I want to go, and when I get there, I get there. Some chapters will be long and some will be short. Now that I am done ranting, ON WITH THE STORY**!

Percy's POV:

When I left Artemis's tent, I had an odd happy feeling. It was odd. I shrugged and ran to the woods, where my team was waiting for me. They greeted me warmly.

"How did freeing the girls go?" I asked. Their faces fell a bit.

"Not so well. Four girls died before we could save them. They were split in half." Nico says. Thalia gripped her bow tightly, Zoe looked ready to explode, and Bianca had tear streaks on her cheeks, some things that did not go unnoticed.

"Thalia, Zoe it is ok. I beat the living shit out of him, and by this point he has probably already been given to the Olympians. He will be punished. Bianca I know death is a difficult thing to deal with, over the past years I've dealt with the guilt of your and Zoe's deaths and the deaths of many others. It's something you learn to move past or live with. But it's never easy" I said Thalia and Zoe both nodded, Zoe giving me a smile, Bianca smiled and wiped her cheeks, I continued.

"We did well guys! I wish we could have saved everybody, but there are casualties in every war, and believe me, this is war. Mark will escape, I guarantee it. Chaos will take him. But, that does not mean he will get away with this. There is no where he can hide now. The gods know his name and face, and now that that is done, we will move on. We are going to make a name for ourselves, but to do that, we need to come up with a way to hide our identities. Hopefully, Tartarus will be finished with our base hut thing soon so that…" I said before trailing off as a strange sound filled the air.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh EERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

It was a sort of wheezing and groaning sound. As the sound filled the air, a big blue box slowly materialized.

"What is it?" asked Reyna.

"Should we attack it?" asked Nico.

At that moment, a door opened on it and Tartarus jumped out.

"Hello! It is ok! It is me, Tartarus! I finished the hut for you guys, and here it is! It was actually more of a fix though than an upgrade. This is what is called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, it is a time machine. This will make it far easier for you to make the Cavalry known throughout the world as a force for good. Come on inside!" He said excitedly. I had never seen him this excited in all the months I had spent with him. I looked at my team and shrugged before entering.

Like the hut, it was bigger on the inside. It was all a golden color with a big console in the middle with a tube leading to the top. It was odd though. All of the lights were off and the whole thing seemed almost... sad. The rest of my team walked in and when Kronos walked in, he gasped.

"No… It can't be!" He whispered. Tartarus looked at him gravely.

"Yes it is." Tartarus said.

"Wait, can somebody explain here? What is going on?" I said, feeling rather confused. Kronos slowly walked to the center console and placed his hand on it before explaining.

"Did you ever wonder, Percy, why I did not just use my powers over time to go back in time every time you beat me and stop it from happening? Or why, after I knew about you, I didn't just go back in time and kill your mother? It was because of this. A long, LONG time ago, I was able to do that. During the first Titan war, the gods captured this, my TARDIS. Without it, my powers were cut in half. I was never able to find it because they hid and damaged it. Otherwise, it would have just come back to me. Now, my greatest tool, my greatest friend, has returned to me." He said with tears in his eyes. I patted him on the back.

"Can you still fly it? And can you make it so we can keep our mounts with us? I don't think they will fit through the door." I said, turning serious.

"Fly it? I could park this baby on a dime, Percy. As for a place for the animals..." he said, turning to Tartarus before continuing.

"Is the chameleon circuit fixed?"

"Yes, it is, Kronos." Tartarus answered.

"Good. Just a second then!" Kronos said. He turned to the console.

"Wake up, old friend. We have work to do. Give me a garage, because we have some big passengers." He shouted happily to the ship. The lights all lit up and the dome room was lit with a warm glow. The ship became alive and, if a machine can be happy, this one definitely seemed happy. There was a large bang, and the ship rocked to the side. We all ran outside. Now, it looked like a house with a two car garage.

Everybody led their mounts inside. Once everybody was inside, he shut the door and called out again.

"Alright, back to normal! I know you like the police box form." He said. There was another bang and the ship rocked. He turned to me now.

"On here, I may be the helmsman, but you are always the Captain. Where do you want to go? This baby can take you to any where and when in the universe." He said proudly. I nodded.

"Take us into orbit for now. I want to talk to everybody. Do you need us to drop you off, Tartarus?" I asked, turning to Tartarus. He shook his head.

"Nah, I can always teleport back to my realm. See you guys later though! I'll check up on you all again soon." He said before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

"Alright! Kronos, take us up." I said. There was a deep bong, almost like a gong, before that wheezing and groaning sound began again.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh EERrwWwoooooSHHHh

The ship rocked back and forth as Kronos manipulated the console, his fingers like a pianist's across his keyboard. He used a hammer a lot, which I thought was kind of odd, but when the ship stopped rocking, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Are we in orbit?" I asked. Instead of answering, he grinned and leaned against the console. He pressed a button and the doors popped open.

We all grabbed on to something, having seen enough movies to know that is we didn't, we would be sucked into space. He fell over laughing as we all slowly realized that nothing was happening.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Thalia screamed at him.

"No, I couldn't have. The TARDIS protects us. Go look outside! I know you want to." He said, still chuckling.

I lead the way over to the door slowly. When we made it over to the door and looked outside, we all gasped. Well... all of us except for Thalia. She threw up and staggered back. Heights... oops, I had forgotten. That is something I will have to fix.

"Alright, Kronos, shut the doors." I ordered he nodded and hit a button, shutting the doors.

"Now then," I said, addressing my team. "We need ways to hide our identities. Several of us are known, and to be quite honest, hated by the Gods. As stupid as it sounds, we need to come up with names. Any ideas?" I asked. They all looked at each other. Finally, Beckendorf spoke up.

"I have an idea. Lets call Moschion The Bard. You did say that you were a sort of warrior bard before you became the Minotaur, didn't you?" He said.

"Yes, I did. I like that. I like that a lot, actually. It has been a long time since anyone called me a bard." Moschion said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He nodded.

"Yes, that will do." He said.

"Alright then, who's next?" I asked. Nico stood up, blushing furiously.

"What about calling Thalia Huntress. I know it is already a superhero in comic books, but she is a huntress, so it does work." He said, sitting down quickly. Interesting. If I didn't know better, I would say that Nico has a thing for Thalia. I filed that away for later as Thalia shot up.

"NO! I know that comic, and she is a whore. I will not be named after some whore comic book character. How about… Lightning. That seems pretty tough." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, that'll work. Who is next?" I asked. Thalia stood up again.

"I have one for Nico. How about Shadow Rider, since you can do your shadow travel thing." She said. He nodded, too embarrassed to talk after her rejection of his idea.

"Ok. I have one for Kronos. How about… The Doctor. I don't really have a good reason, but it just seems like a good one for him, what do you think?" I said. Kronos toyed with his scythe.

"I kind of like that. I am trying to right my wrongs, and part of that is helping people like a doctor does." He said. Now Fox stood up.

"I have one for myself, because I have one more power I didn't tell you about, because it is rather hard. Call me… Arkangel." He said. He then rolled his shoulders forward, kind of like someone who is stretching and about to lift something heavy. Out of his back popped two massive, black, feathered wings. They were beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell us about them earlier?" I asked.

"Several reasons. For one, they are associated with my title which I also didn't tell you guys about I'm called The Angel Of Judgement. These wings are completely indestructible and I'm pretty good with them I can use them in battle provided I'm not carrying tons of weight. I haven't used them because Toni said they get in the way of things around the house So I kind of forgot. They retract, so if I am not using them I can't even tell I have them. My title also gives me the ability to control hellfire" He answered sheepishly.

I nodded. "Ok, I suppose it works. I have one for Crepsley though." I said. He looked up. He hadn't said anything for a while and so I kind of assumed he was just being moody.

"Do I really NEED one? Nobody knows me." He complained.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper. This is fun! In a stupid kind of way, anyway." Nico said. He grunted.

"Besides, I think you will like this one anyway. What do you think of Night Hunter?" I asked. He thought about it and nodded.

"I suppose I can live with that." He said grudgingly.

"Good! Then who is next?" I ask, gazing out over the people.

"Who is left?" Nico asks. Beckendorf, Reyna, Link, Bob, Bianca and I raise our hands.

"I have an idea for Beckendorf." Moschion says. "What about... Firestorm?" He says. Beckendorf nods, not saying anything in his usual strong and silent way. Next, Reyna stood up.

"Let's call Link... Revere. Paul Revere was a famous horseman, and since he is the only one among us that rides an actual horse, it fits pretty well." She said. Link nods his head.

"Since we have a time machine now, I would like to meet this... Paul Revere. I have never heard of him before. If your explanation is true, however, I do like that name." He said in his formal knight's way. "I have a name for you, Reyna. We should call you... Golden Blade. You are the only one of us that has a golden blade, and when you are in battle, it cuts a path through the monsters like an unstoppable force" he says. She nods.

"Ok, I'll take that." She said.

"Alright, all we have left is Bob, Bianca, Zoe, and Hazel. Anybody have an idea?" I ask.

"What about West? You ARE the titan of the west" Kronos says.

"Ok. That works." He says. I nod. Fox raises his hand next and I nod to him.

"What is we call Zoe Astra or Calista? The Greek meaning is star for the first one the other means beauty and Zoe did come back from being in the stars, plus she is beautiful." Fox said and Zoe looked at Fox eyeing him carefully as if trying to figure him out before shrugging.

"I like it, it has meaning but also sounds pretty good to me, I think I prefer Astra though." Zoe said and I smiled, at the two.

"Looks like you two could have something nice going." I said and Zoe looked angry but a blush covered her face. Fox blushed but he wasn't angry.

"Perce I'm married bro." He said and showed me his hand which clearly displayed a wedding ring making me blush with embarrassment. Thankfully Nico saved me with a name for Bianca.

"What if we call BiancaAdelpha? It's Greek meaning is sister." Nico said, Bianca smiled at he brother and hugged him, obviously that was a yes. Fox stood up for a name for Hazel.

"How about Esmeralda? It's spanish for Emerald, and Hazel summons precious stones right?" Fox said and Hazel seemed nervous around him, why was every girl suspicious of him?

'Guys stop looking at Fox like he's weird. I mean he knows everything about us already, he's been around us in his universe for years." I said and Fox nodded me his thanks and everyone looked down, Hazel espesially.

"I'm sorry Fox, I didn't mean to treat you weird, I mean after everything I grew up with I should've known better." She said as she stood next to him, Fox smiled and put a hand on Hazel's shoulder making her look up at him.

"It's fine Haz, I got made fun of when I was younger too, I understand completely. I need to realize I may know all of you but you all don't know me." He said and Hazel smiled before sitting down next to him, already our team was getting stronger as a group.

"Then that's everybody!" I say, clapping my hands together. Fox gives me a devilish grin.

"Not so fast, Perce. We still get to make one for YOU" he says with a wicked grin.

"Naw... y-you don't need to do t-that." I say, stuttering in panic from the devilish grin on his face.

"Yes. Yes we do, Barnacle Face" Thalia says with an equally evil look. They gather the whole team into a huddle to come up with a good name for me. I try and hear what they are saying, but I can't. Finally, they break their huddle. Fox steps forward.

"We have a name for you, Perce. You shall be known as The Avenger. All your life, you have worked to avenge the wrongs done to you and other people. When you were offered godhood, you turned it down, choosing to instead help out the minor gods and avenge the wrongs that were done to them by the major gods. You will be known as The Avenger." He said. I noticed his marks glowing as he said this. I realized that this was being made formal by the Marks, and mine were probably glowing too. When he finished, his Marks stopped glowing.

"Alright, I guess." I say, knowing that there was no way I was going to get them to change their minds. I turn to Kronos. "Alright! I am going to go and find a place for us to start making our name known. This is Kronos's ship, so you are to do the jobs he gives you. Kronos, when you are done assigning jobs, meet me in my room." I say, turning towards the doors to the rest of the ship.

I walk down the halls, finding my room with only a little bit of trouble. After I was inside, I opened up a demi-top. A demi-top is one of the Athena cabin's newest inventions. It was a laptop for demigods. It accessed all the godly sites and prevented monsters from picking up the signal. How it got in here, I had no idea, but I was thankful for it.

Once I booted it up, I started searching the web for a place to start. Anything. Anything at all. While I was searching, I heard the door open up. I looked up. It was Kronos.

"So, where do you think we should go?" I ask him.

"Link was interested in the Revolutionary War. I say we go there." He says. I nod.

"That sounds like a good place to start." I say. I turn back to the demi-top.

"Percy, there is something we still have to do, if you remember." He says hesitantly.

"What was that?" I ask, not really worried.

"I am going to make you a Titan" he says. I sit up.

"Since when?" I ask, not knowing what he was talking about. I was a little panicked.

"Since you agreed to travel with me. We made a deal. If we got out of Tartarus, you would become a demi-titan, allowing you to be the bridge between the Titans and the Gods." He says. I remember now. That was the other reason he trained me with the Scythe. How had I forgotten that? I swallow nervously.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"First of all, you need to relax. You will still be you, you are just going to be an immortal now. The titan part of you will replace the mortal part. You will be the world's first half god half titan mix, along with the vampire half of you. You will gain powers over time like me." He says. I nod. I don't have anything tying me to the mortal world, so me becoming an immortal doesn't sound too bad.

"Ok. That doesn't sound too bad. Will you teach me to pilot the TARDIS?" I ask. He nods. "Alright, then what do I have to do?"

"First, you need to stand up. This is probably going to hurt." He says. I stand up.

"Great, more pa... SHIT!" I start to grumble before I am hit with a golden light. My body is wracked with pain as I feel my blood boiling. My bones are breaking and my muscles are being torn apart as my body changes. Suddenly, it all stops. Then everything starts again, but in reverse. My blood stops boiling and instead it feels like my veins are flowing with liquid power. My bones begin to meld back together, and my muscles begin to knit themselves back together.

When it all stops I turn to Kronos. "That... really... hurt!" I manage to pant before doubling over and puking all over the floor. When I am done, he helps me up.

"Did it work?" I ask. He laughs.

"See for yourself" he snaps his fingers and a mirror drops from the ceiling. I look at myself. Not much has changed, but there are differences. My normally sea-green eyes are streaked with gold. I am wiry, as before, but my muscles are more toned. My hair is still dark, and I am still average height of 6'.

"Not much has changed…" I say.

"If you don't like it, you can alter yourself. I can teach you how."

"No, no!" I exclaim. "I am happy. Very happy." I grin widely and stand up. "Set the T.A.R.D.I.S. for the revolutionary war, Kronos. Let's get this party started." I say, walking out the door and heading for the main room, followed by Kronos. He grins back and sets his hands on the control console. The TARDIS glows brightly, happily. He begins to turn knobs and dials, and the entire thing lurches and we take off.

Artemis's POV:

It has been a day since the… incident. I can't bear to call it anything else. My girls woke up an hour ago, and refuse to talk to anybody. They are traumatized. I have not been to see them, because I cannot bear to face them. I failed them, and yet I was the only one that was not punished for it. Tears began welling in my eyes again.

"I have to go to them." I whisper, standing from my bed. I walk downstairs to them and open the door slowly. They are all there, curled on their beds in a fetal position.

"G...girls… I… came to see how you are all doing… and apologize." I stammer nervously. Phoebe slowly sits up.

"M… My lady? Wh… why are you here?" She stammers, looking around nervously at her sisters. "Y… you're going to throw us out… aren't you?" She asks, tears running down her face as the rest of the girls slowly sit up. I look at her shocked and wrap her in a hug.

"Never. I would never throw you out of the Hunt for something like this. It was not your fault." I say. They all hobble over and give me a hug.

"My Lady… what… happened? Why are we all not… dead?" a girl named Elizabeth asks me. My face falls.

"You are all alive… because we were saved. The rapist almost got me too… but as he was about to… to do the deed… I was saved." I say quietly, ashamed of my weakness.

"By whom?" Phoebe asks.

"By… The Cavalry." I answer. The room falls silent.

"Who, or what, is this… Cavalry?" another hunter asks. I fall silent, unsure of how to answer her question. Finally, I respond.

"The Cavalry… is unknown. At this time, I do not know who they are. All the Olympians know is that they say they fight for Olympus. They are powerful, very powerful. And yet… something about their leader seems familiar. I cannot explain it." I say with as blank a face as I can manage. The girls are silent, before one in the back speaks up.

"I… remember something. One of them… at least one… was male." She grits her teeth "We were saved by Men! How low we have fallen." She says bitterly. The other girls blanch, and began muttering amongst themselves.

"We were saved by men, yes. That is true. However, we are no less than we were before. The rapist has escaped, and as soon as we are able, we are going hunting again… and this time…" I grin a wicked grin "This time, we will tear him limb from limb. He will rue the day he touched you." The girls looked at me, shocked.

"But… he beat us so easily last time… What if… what if he does it again?" one asks. My face falls.

"I… I don't know."

Mark's POV:

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" Chaos roars at me. "YOU WERE TO DEFILE THEM ALL! YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE JOB!"

"I… I was surprised. You… you failed too, my lord" I stammer fearfully. Chaos rises up, looming over me and I pale.

"Tell me, HOW DID I FAIL?" He roars.  
"P...Percy J...Jackson. H...he lives, my lord." I stutter. Chaos steps backwards.

"I...impossible. I cursed him. He was cast into the pit."

"He has returned, my lord. He showed up and… defended the bitch." I say bitterly. Chaos roars and punches the wall in anger.

"We must destroy him quickly. He must not be permitted to interfere with my plans." Chaos says severely. I nod.

"What shall I do, my lord? I cannot defeat him. He is far too strong for me" I say, hating the taste of the words. He smirks.

"At least you are bright enough to recognize that." He says sarcastically. I glare at him. "Go to the telekhines. Give them this." He hands me a scroll and I nod.

I leave and go to the telekhines. I hand one of them the scroll. He opens it, and his eyes widen. He barks to his friends excitedly

"A master work! We will make this for you immediately!" The leader says. I nod, rather unnerved by their appearance. "Return in a few days. It will take time to forge the starsteel." I nod and leave as quickly as possible.

Percy's POV:

I laugh as I whirl through the persian ranks. I had always wanted to see the Battle of Thermopylae. My team fought beside me, helping as much as we could to fend of the persians. We had just finished helping people off of the Titanic as it sank, and before that, we helped to track down John Wilkes Booth after he shot Lincoln. Before that, we went back and made sure that Hitler really was dead. Turns out, he survived the bombing. He wasn't even there. He was hidden away, building up the Third Reich again. We thoroughly enjoyed tearing them apart. WE all even got to punch Hitler in the face. And before that...

My attention was pulled back to the battle. "Avenger! They are coming from the pass! We need to go!" Fox shouts at me as he decapitates another, so called "Immortal". I nod

"Cavalry! Time to go!" I call out, and we all withdraw quickly. "I am sorry Leonidas. We have done all we can." I call out as I shut the door. Kronos fires it up right away, and we blast away.

"Where next, Captain?" He asks. I pause for a moment, thinking.

"It has been about a year in our time. I believe it is time to return to our time. Set us for one week after we left." I order. He nods, and a few minutes later, we are there.

"Well… I believe it is time for the gods to see us, don't you think?" I ask the others, grinning widely.  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that is it for this chapter! I am SOOOOO sorry for making all of you wait so long. I had a bunch of shit going down, and my life was basically a mess. But, I have finally had time and now you all see the results. I will try to be more frequent in my posts. In the mean time, keep reviewing! I want to know what you think the God's reactions should be. I need ideas too. ALWAYS ideas. I try and make you guys happy, but I need your help! **

**Son Of Hephaestus: Another easy to edit chapter! So the next chapter is the new chapter, the one none of you have read. I'm so excited but anyway tell me what you think of the new characters names? Good? Bad? Just need to be changed? Let me know.**


	12. The Grand Revealing

**Bigbro's AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello once again audiences! I had some good reviews about my last chapter, and I hope to continue getting them. I am working on this whenever I can, but it is hard. I am grounded right now, so I don't have my tablet. I am restricted to whenever I can get a computer. **

**Son Of Hephaestus11: Hey guys I'm super excited for this chapter after all it's the brand new one none of you have seen! This chapter is a combination of bigbro's already written pieces and my actual additions. I added details in here and there and also wrote half the actual chapter. Please review your opinions of this chapter because I actual wrote part of it. Enjoy the brand spanking new chapter!**

Artemis's POV:

It has been a week since the Cavalry saved us, one week since my hunters were defiled, one week since I had almost been raped by that bastard Mark. Athena has called us together once more to share her findings on the Calvary and for once I'm actually interested in a council meeting. But Something feels different today, I feel like something's going to happen only I can't put my finger on what it is. My hunters are slowly recovering from the horrible events, and while that's not a complete positive it still puts me in a slightly better mood. The gods were all doing their usually stuff, Hephaestus was tinkering with something, Aphrodite was messing with her her make up but was quiet as opposed to her usual obnoxious self, Hermes and Apollo were planning pranks against Ares, who was sharpening a huge bronze sword, Zeus was looking irritated (As usual) and upset, Hera, like all the other Goddess was exceedingly quiet. Poseidon sat in his chair still thinking about Percy and what tortures could be happening to him in Tartarus, Athena was organizing her papers for today's discussion, and like always Hestia was tending to the hearth which gave off a comforting crackle.

Immediately everyone got silent as Zeus called the meeting to order. "Athena, what have you found out about this group called the Cavalry?" He booms in a voice like thunder. Athena stood from her throne slowly and shuffled some of her papers to make them neater.

"Father, I have unfortunately not found much. All I have found is fleeting references to them. Supposedly, they were at the Battle of Thermopylae, fighting alongside Leonidas. They fought alongside Achilles in the Trojan war. They also made an appearance at the Revolutionary war, fighting on the side of the colonists. They also apparently were responsible for the death of Hitler. They also made an appearance…" she says before she is interrupted with a laugh.

"Oh, Hitler was a fun adventure, I'll admit." The voice laughs. My head whips around. I knew that voice! It was the voice from in my tent! It was the man from my tent!

"You!" I exclaim, surprised to see him here. He was leaning against the far wall of the throne room observing all of us. His hood was up, showing only his mouth, which was turned up in a crooked smile, and the bottom of his nose. I could not see any of his weapons but I still had a sense that he was armed. In a split second, all of the Gods had their weapons trained on him, but he didn't really react. but instead, chuckles as if we're not a real threat to him.

"SHOW YOURSELF! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" He booms, his master bolt crackling loudly as he aims it at the man.

"Peace, Zeus, I come in peace." He chuckled, shaking his head. I hold up my hand and gesture to him.

"I will vouch for him. This is the man who saved me from Mark." I say defiantly, training my glare at my father. Zeus slowly sits down, still keeping his glare on the man.

"Who are you? Show your face!" He thunders at the man. Athena once again speaks to our father.

"I believe I can answer that question, Father. I assume he is the one known as Avenger, the leader of the Cavalry." She says looking at him with a hard calculating look. The man smirks at her, nodding his head as he walked in front of the omega of thrones.

"Very good, Athena! You are, of course, correct." He says, spreading his arms wide gesturing to himself and the area around him.

"However, I believe you neglected to mention the rest of our team. You'll have to forgive us, but we do like to make a dramatic entrance." Suddenly a ball of darkness formed a 6'5" figure of a man next to Avenger, and when it bursts a man in the motorcycle helmet stands there, an arm around Avenger's shoulders. He has massive black wings on his back and his guns at his sides, along with a black chain diagonally across his chest and dual Katanas in an X on his back.

"My second in command, and brother in arms, Archangel." he says with a grin, Archangel does a small nod towards us. Now, a blue box appears from nowhere with an odd, wheezing and groaning sound. After the sound ceases, and the box fully materializes, the door opens, and an oddly familiar face walks out (For all of you Doctor fans out there, David Tennant)

"This is my helmsman, The Doctor." He grins widely, and his eyes flash gold briefly. Before I can think about that, there is a roar, and a massive bronze dragon smashes through the roof. It lands and skids to a stop. On top is a man in a in a worn leather outfit. He is a wall of a man, all muscle. He hops off, and I half expect the floor to crack.

"This is my… er… heavy infantry for the sky, if you will. This, is Firestorm." He says gesturing to the leather suited man. The man does nothing.

A thin, pale boy steps out of the shadow, literally. "This is Shadow Rider, my… shall we say, intelligence officer. He has a… habit of keeping out of sight."The leader says as the kid steps toward the back of the group. Now there is a bolt of lightning and when it clears, a girl in a silver outfit is standing in its place. My eyes narrow at the similarities between her outfit and the outfit of my Hunters, but I remain silent.

"This is Lightning, one of our best marksmen, or marksWOMAN, if you prefer. Together, Shadow Rider and Lightning are one of the deadliest duo's this world has ever seen." She walks to the back next to Shadow Rider, but does not seem happy about it.

Next, a blur streaks through the room. It stops next to Avenger. It is a tall, gaunt man with fiery red hair and pale skin. He wears a long black trenchcoat. "This is Night Hunter. He is one of our most effective assassins." Avenger says. The man smirks and steps to the back of the group. Next, the Minotaur casually walks into the room. Immediately, all the gods leap to their feet, training their weapons onto him. Avenger holds his hand out.

"Peace. He is not your enemy. His real name is Moschion, but he is known as the Bard. We broke his curse, which was set on him by someone who will not be named, and he is actually a pretty cool guy." Avenger says. Slowly, the gods sit down, not letting go of their weapons. Now, a chain shoots into the room, and it pulls a man in a green tunic and chain mail behind it. When he reaches the torch that the chain is latched to, the chain releases, and he falls gracefully to his feet.

"This is Revere. He is our light infantry, if you will. He matches Lightning in accuracy, but also has great skill with his sword." Avenger says as Revere walks to the middle of the group. Next a flash of starlight and a girl appeared in what looked like a bright white version of my hunters outfits.

"This is Astra, an amazing markswoman and incredibly deadly with her twin blades. She is one of our best stealth infantry." Avenger says, Astra steps into the group next to Lightning. After that a burst of shadow happens and a girl in a black version of my hunters outfit appears.

"This is Adelpha, another of our expert markswoman, she tends to stay out of sight pretty easily she matches Astra in accuracy but excels in her twin blades more so." Avenger says, Adelpha steps next to Lightning and Shadow Rider. Next a blur of gold rushes past and a horse in imperial gold armor appears, a girl with a spatha hops off its back, her gold armor glinting.

"This is Esmeralda, our best calvary woman in battle, she and her horse decimate armies alone." Avenger says with a grin.

Next there is a whinny, and a peanut butter brown pegasus flies in. A girl in Imperial gold armor hops off it.

"This is The Golden Blade. She is our best tactician." She nods and walks to the middle as well.

"Last, but not least, we have West." Avenger says as a taller man walks in, he has silver hair and eyes that flash, He is dressed in Ancient Greek armor, and has a spear. Avenger grins "And that folks, is the Cavalry." He does a large bow, like an actor at the end of a show.

The gods fall silent, staring at him. Finally, Zeus speaks.

"Who ARE you? You have given us your nicknames, and I rather approve of the one known as Lightning. She has good taste. HOWEVER, you still have yet to tell us who you are, and why we should trust you." He says, his voice rumbly, and severe.

"I must agree with my brother. You claim to fight for Olympus, and yet you travel with one of her enemies and call him friend." Hades said quietly. Poseidon said nothing, still grieving over Percy's disappearance. Avenger sighs.

"You are rather persistent. I'll give you that. Fine, I will reveal myself, and my comrades, under one condition. You must all swear on the Styx not to attack when they reveal themselves. We have old enemies among us that have… seen the light, if you will." He says, his voice losing all hints of amusement and sarcasm.

Zeus has a private conversation with us in our minds. At the end, he speaks.

"We swear on the styx that no harm will come to your comrades, providing they do not make any move against us." He says. Avenger nods.

With that, and a single smirk, he sweeps back his hood, revealing a wild mess of black hair and bright, sea green eyes that I knew all too well.

"Percy…" I gasp, along with Poseidon. Percy grins wide at us both.

"Hello, Dad. I am sorry to have vanished on you like that. I kind of pissed off your great-grandfather, who it turns out, is a total dick." He says. Poseidon stands and walks to Percy and wraps him in a big hug, Percy returns the hug without hesitation. Finally, Poseidon holds him at an arm's length, looking for any sign of injury, he starts at Percy's feet and once he looks at Percy's eyes, he freezes.

"Your eyes! What is wrong with them?!" Poseidon exclaims, at this Percy sighs and shakes his head.

"I was hoping that this could wait, but I guess not." He says, shrugging off his cape, once it falls off we all get a view of his muscular arms, I blushed; why am I blushing and thinking about his muscular arms? All up and down his arms are swirling, tribal looking tattoos.

"I have been… busy… while I was gone, Dad. I have gained the Marks of the Heroes, an ancient symbol that is only given to the greatest heroes. I… um… also may have… er… become half Titan." He says sheepishly, Poseidon looks at him in astonishment.

"But… How?" Poseidon asks dangerously, as Zeus and Hades grip their weapons tightly.

"Well… I suppose the easiest way to explain would be to reveal one of the members of our little band. Doctor, would you please tell them?" Percy asks. The Doctor steps forward nervously, he closes his eyes, and pulls a scythe from a rift.

"Kronos… YOU BASTARD!" I screech, launching myself at Percy. He looks up quickly and makes an odd movement with his right hand, pressing his wrist. Right as I am about to cut his traitorous head off, he whips his arm up, stopping my knives with a broadsword made of an oddly colored metal.

"And to think I trusted you, you bastard." I hiss, bearing down on him with my hunting knives. His eyes widen in shock before he throws me off of him. I land gracefully on my feet like a cat. I draw my bow from thin air and he pales.

Percy's POV:

Holy crap! Things were going pretty well until Artemis went psycho on me! Ah well, I suppose it was expected that somebody would get pissed when Kronos was revealed.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She yells at me, drawing back her bow string as arrows materialized from thin air on the string.

"I did not do anything wrong!" I protest, but she ignored me and starts firing arrows rapidly at me and I began walking toward her calmly, spinning Last Breath knocking the arrows away casually. The closer I get to her the more she backs away.

"You have walked an enemy of Olympus right into the throne room!" She screeches, at this I look at her calmly, I look into her eyes and see something odd. I see... Betrayal… almost like… never mind that.

"He is not your enemy. Not any more." I say, walking closer, Aphrodite gives a little squeal from behind us but I ignore her. Artemis backs up against the wall, unable to move away any farther. Oddly, the gods do nothing except watch in interest and anticipation.

Artemis fires her arrows faster until finally, I reach her just as she draws another arrow and aims it directly at my throat.

"I should kill you right now." She hisses. My eyes narrow and I step closer, my body barely an inch away from hers. I bare my throat and press the arrow point to my neck.

"Do you really think you could kill me? The one who saved you from Atlas? The one who saved you and your hunters from Mark? Do you really think that person is against Olympus?" I ask softly, my eyes staring directly into hers with a caring look. She looks at me with hatred, but then her gaze falters.

"No" She whispers and drops the arrow from my neck.

"I thought so." I step back from her and turn toward the rest of the Olympians. Aphrodite is practically glowing, and the rest of the Olympians are also smiling at some unknown joke. Suddenly, before I can ask what is so funny, my dad's eyes widen in panic.

"Percy look out!" He shouts and I feel something coming at me and time seems to slow down. I whip to the side and shoot my arm out, catching the projectile as it shoots by. I look at it in my hand. It is a silver arrow. My eyes narrow and I turn around slowly to face Artemis. She is holding her bow out, her face full of rage.

"So. You would fire on me." I say flatly. Her facade crumbles, and to my astonishment, she runs out of the room crying. To my FURTHER astonishment, it is none other than Aphrodite that follows her. The other gods watch in shock. Until finally, Zeus breaks the silence.

"I would like to know about your adventures… but more importantly, I want to know the rest of you." He says, a little less rumbly than usual. I nod, more than a little hurt that Artemis would think so low of me.

We slowly go through the rest of the members. There are cries of recognition for some, explanations required for others. There was a lot of explaining required when Fox and Link were revealed, but it all worked out. They were rather interested in the fact that Fox was a clear-sighted mortal, but adopted. When Beckendorf revealed himself, Hephaestus tackled him in a huge laughed a bit at that. When Bianca revealed herself Hades cried as he hugged her. But in the end, there was no real fight between anybody. Shame Artemis wasn't here when Zoe revealed herself, she obviously felt out of place so Fox, Link, and Thalia chatted with her. Link and Fox obviously felt kinda out of place.

"Now, young Percy, tell us of your adventures. I wish to know what happened while you were there," He rumbles. I nod again. I begin to tell of my adventures, and my time in Tartarus. I talked about my training, my visit to each river, and finally Typhon. There were several gasps when I told about that fight. They all listened well, though, and the others helped me where my memory failed. Finally, when I reached the end of my story, my father stood.

"So… what are you now?" He asked. I fall silent before speaking.

"I am part god, part titan, and part vampire. I THINK I am immortal, but I am not sure. I don't really want to test it. Kronos has been teaching me to control my time powers, but I am still horrible at it," I say hesitantly. Zeus nods.

"You are indeed immortal. I can sense it now. Something was blocking it before, but now I can feel it," He says. I nod.

"What about Mark? What did you guys do with him?" I ask, expecting something horrible. The gods put their heads down in shame.

"He… escaped. Based on your story, it was probably Chaos that rescued him," Athena says stiffly. I clench my fists.

"Cavalry. Mount up. We are going hunting," I say flatly, turning on heel toward the TARDIS.

"Wait a moment! You listen to us! You can't just go off whenever you want!" Zeus rumbles loudly. I stop and turn back around.

"We do not listen to you, Zeus. We rule ourselves and defend your sorry asses because you are better rulers than the other options," I say flatly, my hands clasped behind my back. I turn around again and board the T.A.R.D.I.S. before he can respond and we take off.

Artemis POV:

Damn him to Hades! He walks right in here with one of Olympus' greatest enemies and claims to be our defenders! And to think I… GAH! How could he?! I continue sobbing, though I am not entirely sure why, as I storm through Olympus.

Finally, I sit down on a bench and just cry. Why am I crying? I don't even know. After a while, I feel someone sit down next to me. I look up through my tears and see Aphrodite, of all people.

"What do YOU want?" I ask, too confused to bother insulting her. She remains silent, choosing to shift to her natural form, a brown haired, admittedly rather beautiful woman. She had big, blue eyes, clean, tanned skin, and a simple dress on. Finally, after I manage to stop crying, she speaks.

"To make you feel better. I imagine you are rather confused about what you are feeling right now," She says simply, sounding rather intelligent for once as opposed to her normal, shallow, airheaded self.

"I'm FINE! I don't need help, especially from a LOVE goddess," I snap angrily. She just smiles calmly.

"I think a love goddess is EXACTLY what you need right now," she says.

"You are WRONG!" I hiss and stand up to storm off.

"No, I am never wrong, not about love. And, based on what I am feeling… you have feeling for a certain young warrior," She says calmly.

"LIES!" I scream franticly, losing control. Her eyes harden. I feel strange as images come to mind.

"S….stop that!" I say nervously and they vanish.

"Love has you in its grip, Arty. You know it. Otherwise, I could not have done that. You know I can only manipulate love, not create it," She says with a wicked grin. I pale and teleport away before she can continue.

What is happening to me?!

Percy's POV:

The Cavalry searched for hours before stomping back into the throne room, our search fruitless.

"Well, where is he?" Zeus demanded. I give him a withering glare.

"Chaos has hidden the little bastard too well for us to find him," I growl. Zeus pales.

"What will we do then? He can strike again at any time, and I will not let him get any more goddesses!" Zeus thunders angrily. Aphrodite, oddly enough, is the one to stand up.

"I have a solution, my lord," She says in her sultry tones, obviously hoping to get her way.

"What is it, Aphrodite?" He demands.

"Why not appoint young Percy as the Guardian of the Hunt, seeing as Artemis is the only one left for Mark to attack? Fox can lead the Cavalry on the hunt for Mark, and Percy can defend Artemis." She says. Artemis jumps up, eyes burning with rage.

"I will NOT have a MALE defending the Hunt! My Hunters will never accept a male guarding them! Especially after what happened to them at the hands of a male!" She hisses, directing most of her malice towards me.

"SILENCE," Zeus roars, "I like this idea. I think it's the safest thing for you and your hunt my dear. Whether you like it or not."

"Is Fox capable of running the Calvary Percy?" My dad asks and I just smile and shake my head.

"He didn't become my second in command for being skill less now did he dad?" I said back and he smiled and laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"So Fox how bout it? Can you run the team for me while I'm gone?" I asked and Fox smiled at me.

"Course I can Perce you didn't lead everyone through the Titan and Giant wars alone," Fox said giving me a smirk, as if he knew something I didn't know. I looked back to Zeus and nodded.

"Alright Fox has the Cavalry covered, so I can protect Artemis and her hunt from Mark." I said with confidence Artemis looked torn almost as if she was fighting herself about this.

"But-but, um, how do you know he won't chicken out or serve loyally? He's a man, they're all the same." Artemus huffed exasperated as she leaned her head against her fist, almost like a tired child. I felt seriously insulted by that, hell I looked back at the Cavalry and saw even Fox looked insulted.

"Lady Artemis, if you accept, I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, hereby swear on the River Styx and by Order to be a Guardian to you and the Hunt, I will protect you and the Hunt from harm, I will serve you faithfully and loyally, with all I have, to the limits of my abilities, till death or Zeus' dismissal," I said and thunder boomed outside sealing my oath to Artemis. To say she looked surprised at my oath was an understatement, Artemis looked like a gaping fish for a few seconds before she composed herself.

"Very well Perseus I accept your oath to me and my hunters, your duty starts tonight don't be late," Artemis said, giving me a hard glare before flashing away. I looked back at my team Fox still giving me a knowing smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" I said, Fox chuckled coming over and swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Your forgetting that I'm a child of the love goddess. You know what I'm seeing between you and Artemis?" Fox said, before pulling me closer holding out his hand gesturing to the area around us.

"Hearts and babies, hearts and babies everywhere, besides the sexual tensions thick enough for me to cut with Hazel's spatha." Fox said as I pushed him away making him laugh out loud.

"Shut up Fox, me and Artemis aren't even friends. She's a man hating Goddess. Last I checked I'm a man," I said matter of factly, till Thalia walked over putting an arm around Fox's shoulders and joining in to the conversation.

"I think you being a man is up for debate seaweed brain," Thalia said and her and Fox burst out laughing as they high-fived each other, and the rest of the Calvary.

"Hardy har har, alright team listen," I said as the Calvary gathered around me, all of us kneeling in a circle. "If you guys encounter Mark you do not kill him. Leave him for the Olympians. Take out his plants save the women and bring Mark to justice but I will be his judge and I will Avenge the innocence he has taken." Everyone nodded at my statement as they all standing up and waking to the TARDIS, Fox stayed behind and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need us bro, don't hesitate to call for back up alright? Because me and the team will hightail it out there and save your ass," Fox said giving me a smile which I happily returned.

"No problem, if I run into Mark alone I'll give you a call," I said and Fox laughed loudly making any remaining Gods look in our direction.

"I didn't mean for Mark, I meant for Artemis and her hunters, " Fox said laughing as he said his goodbyes and waved to me as he stepped into the TARDIS. The TARDIS made its wheezing noise as it faded, I was left alone in the throne room.

"Well time to get started..."

**Authors note: AND THAT"S A WRAP. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? No the Guardian Of The Hunt Idea was not mine Bigbro had it in there before me. So How long should he stay with the hunt? One chapter? Five Chapters? Ten Chapters? Let me know I already have ideas for his hunt time and after that.**


	13. Guardian Of The Hunt? Or It's Slave?

**Author's note: Hey guys! What's up? So I got mixed feelings last chapter, honestly I don't exactly like the Guardian cliche but BigBro honestly added that in before I edited. I figured I could spin it into some interesting story chapters. So honestly I already have ideas for after the hunt, so how long should he stay with them. Actual time and chapter wise? So I can't promise all my chapters will be fast because honestly I rewrite my chapters a few times in order to better convey what I see in my mind. In fact the only reason last chapter was out when it was, is because I wrote that first so bigbro would let me have the story. I honestly read it and rewrote my part and details twice, adding in some help from BigBro who made some changes to show his voice in the chapter. Also I could really use a beta if anybody's willing to help PM me****. ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY! **

Previously On The Chaos Paradox

_"If you guys encounter Mark you do not kill him. Leave him for the Olympians. Take out his plants save the women and bring Mark to justice but I will be his judge and I will Avenge the innocence he has taken." Everyone nodded at my statement as they all are standing up and walking to the TARDIS, Fox stayed behind and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"If you need us bro, don't hesitate to call for back up alright? Because me and the team will hightail it out there and save your ass," Fox said giving me a smile which I happily returned._

_"No problem, if I run into Mark alone I'll give you a call," I said and Fox laughed loudly making any remaining Gods look in our direction._

_"I didn't mean for Mark, I meant for Artemis and her hunters, " Fox said laughing as he said his goodbyes and waved to me as he stepped into the TARDIS. The TARDIS made its wheezing noise as it faded, I was left alone in the throne room. _

_"Well time to get started..." _

Present, In Throne Room

"Well Percy it seems you're stuck with poor old Arty." Aphrodite said, her voice obviously had a sultrily tone to it as she strut towards me, like a model down a runway, her perfumed scent burning my nose and making me gag. When she reached me she dragged her fingernail against my chest and walked around me while doing it, dragging it against my back until she was once again right in front of me.

"Artemis isn't that bad Aphrodite, she just has trouble controlling her emotions. Like me sometimes." I said and Aphrodite chuckled showing off her perfect white teeth.

"We'll see what you think after you've stayed with them." She said and waved me off, as she walked away to the throne room doors.

"I'd get going before dear old Arty decides to castrate you for being late." And with those final words Aphrodite flashed away.

I realized just how right Aphrodite was, even though I was probably easily more powerful than Artemis. I flashed away to outside Artemis Palace which is where my senses told me her specific godly presence was, along with 16 other weaker immortal signatures. It was a huge building, although it was relatively simple, it didn't flash as bright as Apollo's but it was indeed beautiful with the silver color it had, it didn't need to be extravagant to be beautiful.

I walked up through the gates and up the stone pathway to the front doors. For a second I didn't know if I should knock or not. I knocked on the big door and for a little while nothing happened. I went to knock again but it just opened, except nobody was there or anything.

The place looked deserted, as I stepped inside I noticed it wasn't very showy and mostly empty. There were a few rooms down the hallway that had some couches and recliners, but no tvs just a fireplace in each one. The walls were also fairly simple, most were just bare marble but some had pictures of the hunters or Leto on them, others had hunting trophies like old bows or pelts.

There were a few stands with ancient pottery on them like bowls, pots, and urns. I reached a room that had pictures of tons of hunters, I saw Zoe's picture in the middle on the far wall from me, I assumed it was a memorial room, to remember all the great hunters who served with Artemis and died in battle. I couldn't help but feel sad and almost depressed at the thought of so many people she cared about dying. Finally I reached a room with a closed door, I could hear muffled voices on the other side, so I put my ear to the door to listen.

Artemis POV

After I was done in the throne room I flashed away to my palace front door, I took a moment to admire the building as I thought of how to explain to my hunters that we had a guardian, Thalia was ok, Zoe was alive, and so was Bianca, and that all of them were on a special team with Perseus who was our new Guardian. I walked down the hall, taking a second to admire the paintings of my hunters and mother. I stopped at my memorial room and kneeled in the middle lighting all the candles. I would have to take down Zoe and Bianca's pictures now that they aren't dead anymore. I felt so much longing to be with them but I had some responsibilities I needed to take care of. I walked up to the bedroom the girls all shared and opened the door walking in.

Instantly all the girls ran up to me and bombarded me with questions.

"What happened? What'd you talk about? Did you find out who the people that saved us are?" Were a few questions that I could make out from all of the noise.

"Girls, girls, enough!" I said and instantly they all got quiet, I took a deep breath and began to explain the first half of the meeting, while leaving out the part about me firing at Percy and my conversation with Aphrodite. How The Cavalry turned out to be Percy and a bunch of our old friends, including Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca. At the mention of the three huntresses the girls got happy and excited and began highfiving and cheering.

"Yes yes I know, I'm very happy and excited too, but the three of them won't be coming back for a while. The Cavalry needs them right now, hopefully they'll come back and join us soon." I said and the girls sighed in annoyance, now was the tricky part. The part where I tell them Percy is our new guardian and the he was going to stay with us for a while.

"Well girls I have one more announcement." They all turned to me with curiosity swimming in their eyes. My palms were slightly sweaty, Why was I so nervous?

"Zeus has appointed us a new guardian, before you interrupt and complain yes I know it sucks, no I didn't approve, and yes it's a male. He is very trustworthy, very loyal, and a good friend of Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca." The girls had instantly deflated at the fact that he was male, but when I described his traits and the fact the he was a friend of three hunters made them perk up slightly.

"So milady who is he?" My hunter Phoebe asked, I took a breath.

"I think he's here actually, I'll take you to meet him." I went to open the door and as soon as I did Percy fell through and onto the floor at everyone's feet. Instantly a dozen arrows were pointed at him.

"Oh I guess now is a bad time to introduce myself?" He squeaked causing me to snicker slightly, I held up my hand signalling my hunters to lower their weapons, and Percy slowly got up off the floor.

"Girls this is Perseus Jackson, our new guardian." I said and Percy dusted off his clothes, and waved to all of them.

"Hi." Was all he said, and the hunters just gave him a nod, some already respected him, knowing he and his team saved them and me from Mark, and some respected him from long before now simply because of his achievements, and how he'd taken the sky for me.

"Alright girls pack up your stuff, Percy you can carry everything, we're going to go back out to the world and our duties." I said and all the hunters ran around performing their duties and Percy ran around to help them. This was going to be a long time with Percy.

Percy's POV

Let me just say the hunters have a ton of crap, and it's all heavy as hell. At first I thought my job was easy, watching all the tents become small little folded up squares, I figured I'd just have to carry all those. But little did I know that there was at least a hundred packets at the most a thousand, which wouldn't have been bad if it wasn't for the fact that I had to carry all of the kitchenware, all the spare weapons from the armory tent, and a few of the smaller hunters who had perfectly balanced themselves on top of all the bags on my back. Then we had to walk a good forty miles through the hot, humid forest. I was practically melting into my combat boots, but I kept a strong face and didn't complain, I just muscled through my job. Artemis said I may be with her hunters for a year or maybe just a few months. I couldn't stand not having anyone to talk to either, the hunters constantly glared at me and threw things at me, pretending they didn't do it.

"Lady Artemis if I may ask? Where are we going?" I said breathily and Artemis looked at me with her breath taking silver eyes, I shook that thought of quickly, no need to get my manhood removed this early.

"Washington, we're going to Washington." She said and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"So I'm guessing you don't mean Washington, D.C." I said and she chuckled slightly, pretty much confirming what I thought, we were making a cross country trip.

"Are we walking the whole way?" I asked and she looked at me like I was insane, after all my time in Tartarus I might have been.

"Of course not we are going to rest around this area at the end of the day and take my chariot at nightfall." She said and I nodded trying to keep up with all the hunters. I began to notice how beautiful Artemis looked, the way her auburn hair cascaded down her back, how her silver eyes twinkled whenever she laughed. I felt my heart race and my breathing shorten at the thought but I shrugged it off, probably just fatigue. Suddenly Artemis stopped and examined the clearing we had come across.

"This will be a good place to set up camp for the night, Perseus, Hunters, set up. I will go check the area for water and other necessities" Artemis said and I nodded pulling out all the tent packs and pulling the tabs setting them up in a formation around Artemis tent. I put my tent, a black tent with a sea green trident close to the forest to give the hunters their space.

I set up the tent used as a kitchen, the armory tent, and the infirmary tent, I put the spare weapons in the armory, the kitchenware in the kitchen tent, I helped wherever I could, some hunters glared but most were alright, some told me thank you for saving them from the plants. I just smiled and told them it was no problem. After a while I had finished everything and the campsite looked pretty good in my opinion. I walked to the campfire in the middle of the campsite. It was late now, stars were out and the moon glowed brightly in the night sky, the sound of crickets echoed throughout the cool, silent night air. I sat down on a log around the campfire and yawned.

"Feeling tired Percy?" A voice asked and I jumped up looking for the source until I saw Hestia sitting beside the campfire, I sat down slowly and smiled at the goddess.

"I'm sorry lady Hestia, it's nice to see you. But if I may ask what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound polite as possible to my favorite goddess.

"Percy please just call me Hestia, and I am able to be wherever a hearth is, or a home. This place is both for the hunters." Hestia explained as she gently prodded the wood with her iron rod.

"It's nice to have you back Percy, your absence placed a lot of distress on your father and various members of the council, my hearth has never been so close to burning out before." She said softly as her 8 year old flaming eyes turned to look into my sea green ones.

"Thank you Hestia I'm happy to be back honestly, but I am worried about my friends in The Cavalry, I mean Fox is more than capable to lead them, and I believe each one of them can defend themselves but I'm still worried." I told her and she nodded at that her gaze going back to the campfire.

"I can sense them inside of the, Tardis? As you call it. They seem to be alright and cheerful, they are going to the French Revolution." Hestia said and I was surprised, how'd she know that? Those guys better be searching for Mark too.

"How'd you know that Hestia?" I asked her and she smiled softly.

"The Tardis is like a home to it's crew members, I am able to sense inside a home and hear what's going on, I can only see inside if there is a fireplace or a hearth." She explained and nodded, a comfortable silence fell on us for a moment, the hunters would be coming soon.

"Percy, I must warn you, Apollo was able to get a glimpse of the future, but that was it before his ability was blocked, he said you will face hard and painful challenges on this quest but... But in the end you'd achieve eternal happiness." Hestia said choking up and the hard and painful challenges but giving me a watery smile at the eternal happiness part.

"Now I must be going Percy, see you soon child." Hestia said and kissed Percy's forehead in a motherly way. The flames of the campfire swirled around her before returning to normal, Hestia was no longer there, just the crackle of the firewood and the hunters talking in the distance. Artemis was with them, and they were walking towards me talking and laughing, not noticing me yet, I found myself staring at Artemis longer than I should've, I saw the way the moonlight would catch in her hair as the beautiful auburn curls cascaded down her back, her silver eyes twinkling in delight as she laughed, the way she smiled, the beautiful curves of her body, the delicate and beautiful aura of a delicate forest flower mixed with the dangerous ferocity of a grizzly bear. I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind, thankfully Artemis didn't catch me staring.

"Hello Perseus, I see you've done a nice job of setting up everyone's tents and such. I will assure you tomorrow you will have more chores to keep you busy, we'll stay here a few days as it is a very nice spot, it has a river and a lake nearby for all our needs." Artemis said as she looked at me and then at the forest around us, her eyes stopped for a second and narrowed at the forest as if she might've seen something but then she just shook her head and looked back at the group.

"So Percy know how to cook?" Artemis asked with a smirk as I paled slightly.

"Yeah I do." I said and set off for the kitchen tent, hoping the hunters had buckets of water or fire extinguishers at the ready.

Fox POV

I sliced the head off of another royal guard, and kept pushing forward with the Cavalry to help the lower classed people take over France, in truth the peasants were worse rulers and more harsh than the nobles but this instance helps history move forward, we had to make sure the war was won so that the future wouldn't be affected. I had never been one for history class, pretty boring if you ask me, but after being on this team, I did do some studying on history, more than just the Ancient Greek that I usually studied. We were in the French Revolution, a war that had helped shape the future of the world.

"Fox I've got news." Kronos spoke in my earpiece, in a monotone.

"Go ahead Kronos." I said to him, I could hear him battling in the background.

"It appears a monster with a chaotic energy signature has appeared in our time, the Tardis sent me a notification when it popped up." Kronos said and I was surprised this was our first lead in a year, we needed this now.

"Thanks Kronos meet me back at the Tardis." I said to him

"Will do over and out." Kronos said cutting his transmission, I killed the last royal warrior near and placed a hand on my earpiece activating the signal to all of the teammates.

"Guys report back to the Tardis, we're done here anyway. Prepare for a mission briefing." I said to the team, a round of affirmatives came in response and I made my way back to the Tardis, killing any enemy soldiers that came my way. I got on my bike and revved the engine, I lit my hands on fire sending it into the engine, causing all the wheels and parts to ignite with blue flames, I smirked and rode off to our recon point by the Tardis. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in my universe, was my family ok? How was Percy and his family there? Was Toni alright? Or were they all worried about me? I had wanted to visit to tell them I was ok and on a mission, but Order warned me not to, she said it might cause issues in time and the dimensional fabric of reality if Percy in that universe or Thalia or basically anyone that existed here in this reality to find out there was more than one of them. The reason she could bring me and !ink over is that Link only has 3 different dimensional versions of himself, including him now. The reason she could bring me is the same thing, there is only 1 version of me that she can locate, apparently but I still wondered if there was more than one of me, and Order simply couldn't sense them, maybe out of her realm of control perhaps. I guess it doesn't matter though, not like I'll ever be able to meet them anyway.

When I arrived at the recon point, the others were waiting for me, they stood in a circle and looked at me.

"Alright team, Kronos got a message from the Tardis claiming that a monster with chaotic energy has shown up in our time, we need to go and investigate, to your stations." I said and we filed back into the Tardis, I began barking orders and everyone rushed around to go do what we needed in order to take off.

_"Fox."_ A voice whispered in my head. My whole body tensed and a headache grip my brain. My eyes widened and I shook my head slightly to rid it of the voice.

_"Fox it's me, you remember don't you? You couldn't forget me could you? I have an idea of where Mark might be."_ The voice whispered, I knew exactly who it was, I knew exactly what it wanted, I knew it was telling the truth, but I also knew it was dangerous. I thought I had gotten him under control all those years ago, on the quest to save Artemis, something is happening. A sudden pain racked through my body, and I felt the urge to vomit, he was back, he couldn't be back, he couldn't be this strong. I clenched my fist on the armrest of my chair thankfully no one seemed to notice what was wrong. I'd have to talk to Order about this, very soon, or we could all be in danger...

Percy's POV

I was pleasantly surprised to find the hunters were in fact great company, once they trusted you of course. We all sat around the campfire, somehow I had ended up sitting between Artemis and Phoebe, both of which gave me constant glares, making the rest of the hunt giggle. We all talked and ate, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time, it had been years since I had felt comfortable like I did at camp half blood.

"Percy?" A hunter named Sophia said, I looked up from the fire.

"Hmmm? What is it Sophia?" I asked and she looked at me shyly, she was only about 9 or 10 years old, and was as bubbly as a toddler, her company was quite refreshing.

"Could you tell us stories? Of all your adventures with the Cavalry? And maybe the ones about the Titan and Giant wars?" She asked and I smiled giving her a small nodded, I took a deep breath and began to relate all the stories starting at the beginning, with my quest to retrieve Zeus Master Bolt, I told them how I thought the Minotaur murdered my mother, I told them of how I met Annabeth, how we had encountered Medusa, I told them how Ares had stolen the bolt and I had beat him at sword fighting on the beach. I then went on about the sea of monsters, telling them of how I had a dream about Grover, who was stuck on the island with that cyclops from Odysseus story, how we had reached the fleece and brought Thalia back to life at the end. I told them about the quest to save Artemis, which excited them all, I told them how we met each other, how Zoe seemed ready to smack me every 5 seconds, how Annabeth was kidnapped, how I snuck on the quest, I told them about us killing the Nemean Lion, about fighting the skeleton warriors, how Bianca was the only one able to kill them, I told them about meeting the oracle Rachel, about fighting a faulty Talos, I got sad about Bianca's death as did the hunters that knew her, I talked more and more about the rest of the quests, saving Olympus, twice, and then of my adventures as the leader of The Cavalry.

As I told them stories I couldn't help but notice three things, Artemis was looking at me with awe and respect, as well as an emotion hidden too well on her face for me to name. I noticed that hunters had not jeered at me or called any my stories lies. I also felt as if a pair of unwanted eyes was watching me from behind, but every time I looked, nobody was there, it didn't stop me from looking at the woods every 10 minutes. I stretched my senses out without stopping my story, that way none of the hunters got nervous or worried for no reason. My heart almost stopped when I sensed a beast, practically oozing chaotic energy, either sent by Mark to attack the hunters, or maybe me if he knew my location. Order was able to keep Chaos from locating any of us, so it was most likely the former, trying to get revenge on the hunters. I stopped talking instantly, confusing the hunters and Artemis. I leapt to my feet drawing Avenger, instantly Artemis drew her bow expecting trouble, the rest of the hunters got up bows ready with arrows knocked.

The beast came charging out of the forest, suddenly a burst of flame and a shadow fist slammed into the monster knocking it away from the group. I looked over to see that Beckendorf and Fox had sent attacked it, Beckendorf with flame and Fox with shadow, the two of them fist bumped. The Cavalry rushed over by the hunters to join the fight, Fox stood next to me giving me a smirk.

"Nice to see you so soon Percy, gone for a few hours and you're already getting in trouble." He said with a wry smile, he had his swords Angel and Demon drawn and ignited with hellfire, the shadows seemed ready to leap at his command from their places on the ground and trees.

"Ha ha, very funny, I think this was sent for the hunters, Chaos can't locate any of us Cavalry members, Order shields us." I said seriously, he nodded and had a confident look on his face.

"Doesn't look to bad though, it's only one, we've fought armies before." He said as if this was going to be quick, I could see his logic though, 16 hunters, a goddess, and a group of 14 ofthe most powerful heroes from across the ages. But I knew something was wrong, why was there just one? Suddenly my senses erupted and I fell to my knees in pain, Fox rushed to help me, but he too fell in pain, I could feel the monsters power, Fox and Artemis obviously did too, the rest didn't seem to feel it's true power, and that's when it got worse, I felt at least 300 more pop up in the forest, Chaos must realize something's up. I forced myself to my feet and dragged Artemis and Fox up by their arms, Fox stretched out his hand and the shadows encased him for a few moments before disappearing, leaving him completely energized and ready.

I took a good look at the beasts before me, it was so strange, something I had never seen before, it looked like a mix between a dog and a lizard, it was covered in fur but it's skin was reptilian scales and had it's lips pulled back in a snarl, it's teeth were sharp a mixture of canine and reptilian dragon like teeth, a smell of retching decaying wafted off of it, it's skin and fur missing in certain areas leaving only bare bone or muscle visible to the naked eye, it's eyes were red, brutal, and full of bloodlust. I knew something was different about it besides it's appearance, and as soon as an arrow from Artemis hit it's side I saw what the problem was, the arrow went through it, almost like it does for a mortal. The realization hit us all like bricks, they were invulnerable to the hunters weapons, Reyna pulled out an imperial gold throwing knife from her boot, and threw it with deadly accuracy, it also passed through it, then, a hunter, Phoebe threw a celestial bronze dagger at it, it passed through. Oh Gods, it was invulnerable to Celestial metals. Fox was looking at it, almost analyzing it, as if trying to determine what to do, and how to kill it. The beast growled at us angrily and the small army hiding in the woods stepped out.

"Artemis, I think it's wise to get your hunters out of here." I said and Fox gave an agreeing nodded, Artemis looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're not going to back down and leave you here." She said angrily, her glare piercing me through, why weren't the monsters attacking?

"Look it's the safest thing, it's not because you're cowards milady, this is literally a fight you can't win, these things are immune to your weapons and most of ours as well. It's my duty to protect you, flash into the Tardis with your hunters, it will keep you safe." I said, I watched her have an internal debate before she flashed away with her hunters.

"Any ideas yet Fox?" I asked and he answered without taking his eyes off the beasts which paced back and forth in front of the group.

"Well I have no idea what to do Perce, these things can't be harmed by Celestial Bronze, Lunar Silver, or Imperial Gold, that leaves Stygian Iron, and our Adamantium weapons, but only you, me, Bob, and Kronos have weapons made from Adamantium, and Nico is the only one with a Stygian Iron blade, the only other thing I can think of is.." Suddenly his face changed as if the answer came to him, he snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Mortal Steel, it might be able to harm them, still our best bet would be Adamantium, I've got a steel switchblade but that might not be too good with these things." Fox explained, suddenly the lead monster lept at Fox who slashed through it's midsection, causing it to disintegrate into black goo.

"Adamantium for the win." He said and quickly informed the group, they didn't have swords of it, or big weapons, like me, Fox, Kronos, or Bob, but Fox and Beckendorf had made each of them a dagger of the metal for tricky situations like this, not much, but it'll have to do.

"Cavalry, CHARGE!" I shouted and we all leapt into battle using a combination of our powers and weapons, Zoe used her titanic strength to stab through a monster so hard it flew into the one next to it knocking over and dissolving into a puddle of black goo, I watched as the beast screeched and dissolved under his brethrens goop, it made the ground smoke, the blood and goop was acidic.

"Don't touch the blood or the goo, it's like acid!" I shouted through my earpieces, I gained affirmatives from everyone, I couldn't believe we were doing so well, I watched Fox hellfire blades cut through the monsters like butter, at the same time the shadows had formed chains which lashed out and viciously tore to pieces any monster that got near. The guy was nice, but he could be pretty brutal sometimes, I noticed his eyes flash blood red for a moment before returning to normal, wonder what that was? I watched Bianca and Nico summon armies of dead whom they sent off to help the others as they dashed towards their own monsters, Stygian Iron seemed to work just as well as Adamantium, only it took several hits instead of just one. Bob was working in sync with the Di'angelos, using a combination of underworld abilities and superior combat skills.

Beckendorf easily using a flaming dagger, and his flaming war hammer, using a mixture of stabbing and bludgeoning the monsters to death, I watched Moschion cut through a monster using his dagger, obviously he didn't like such a small weapon, he seemed to enjoy charging and smashing the monsters into trees in order to kill them, Zoe, Thalia, and Hazel seemed to be working together. Zoe moving through the monsters gracefully slashing any that came too close to the three, while Thalia used lightning to strike the ones farthest away from them, Hazel using her ability over precious metals and gems, sent her dagger flying through lines of monsters taking out at least ten at a time before it returned to her. Crepsley dashed around faster than my eye could catch and monster just dissolved in his wake, becoming goo left and right, Kronos, used a mix of time powers and his blade, aging the monsters as far as he could in a short amount of time to weaken them before finishing them with his blade. Link moved quickly and gracefully through the monster ranks, he would smash a monster back away from himself then slash, hack, and stab it to death, whatever metal the master sword was made of seemed to work just as good as the Adamantium. Basically only the three basic celestial metals don't work, everything else seemed fair game.

I whipped my cloak out, wrapping it around a monster bringing it close enough for me to spin Avenger and stab the blade through it's body, time slowed down automatically, I also began to flit, combining both superhuman speed and time slowed to a crawl, I moved 3 times as fast as Crepsley could when time was slowed. I began to cut and slice any monster that came close to me, I moved so fast the monster ranks didn't have time to dissolve before I moved onto the next, I used my power over water to send ice spears stabbing through monsters pinning them to trees. Suddenly my time spell broke, I felt exhaustion beginning to set in, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to keep flitting, which was still super fast, I watched Fox capture one with shadow chains and form a cage around it. I collapsed onto my knees, my whole body felt like I had just been through a blender.

"You alright Percy?" Fox said, he had a water bottle in his hand and he dumped the contents onto my head, I instantly felt so much better, but it wasn't complete relief.

"Hey Beck, can you help me carry Perce to the river?" Fox said and picked up my shoulders while Beckendorf grabbed my feet, they walked over to the river and dropped me in. I started to feel so much better, the water swirled around healing any Knicks and scratches I got from the fight. I broke the surface leaning on the river bank to look at my team along with Artemis and her hunters who had returned from Tardis.

"Soooo, What now?" I asked and Fox looked behind him at the monster he had captured, as we eyed the monster it began to shift and change until a man with black fur, decaying skin around his ribs, his eyes were yellow and sunk in slightly, he still had canine like teeth and he now had a lizard tall coming from his spine.

"I say we interrogate it. Find out where Mark and Chaos are, then make a strategic plan on how we're gonna kill them." Fox said, he began to stalk towards the monster in it's cage. I climbed up out of the water and followed him.

"Percy are you sure Fox' plan is wise, I trust his judgement but he seems a little... Off today." Zoe said and I nodded, surprised, I thought it had just been my imagination but apparently the others had noticed.

"Yeah I think we've all noticed something off." Link said and everyone nodded, everyone thought something was off with Fox?

"Well he hasn't been sleeping often, I mean he's been putting most of his energy into finding Mark." Kronos said, Crepsley quickly agreed with Kronos.

"How long have you been searching?" I asked knowing time for them was different for those outside the Tardis.

"About a year it's a good thing Kronos was able to give us all partial immortality, otherwise we'd probably all age to 50 looking for Mark." Bianca joked, making me chuckle. I watched Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia fall back in order to talk to the hunters who walked behind our little group. I smiled at that, but when I looked at Fox who had reached the one he captured, I was worried, his eyes were dark, angry, and had a cold glint in them. Finally we had all reached the cage, Fox was already yelling at the creature.

"What are you? Where's Mark? Who sent you, Chaos or Mark? What was your target? Percy or the hunters?" He asked firing off questions the creature simply smirked as it looked at Fox and me with dead yellow eyes.

"As if I would ever tell you anything." It said and Fox eyes narrowed, I watched him flick his wrist and the shadow caged shifted until the creature now sat in a chair, it's wrists and ankles bound, a belt sat across it's chest and waist to hold it in place.

"I'll ask you again, slower this time. What are you?" Fox asked as if talking to a child, the creature wouldn't speak and didn't look at Fox or any of us, choosing to stare at the ground. Fox growled slightly, something he didn't usually do, I watched his finger flick slightly, several shadows formed into spikes, a few wire like spikes grew from the chair. My eyes widen, I knew what he was going to do but I didn't want to believe it. He flicked his fingers outward quickly and the wire like shadows jammed themselves into the monsters hands, wrists, and ankles, the monster screamed in pain, the shadow blades jammed into it's forearms, biceps, and thighs. I watched some claw shadows dig inside his forearm before ripping out chunks of muscle and veins. He flicked his fingers again and a bunch of spider like shadows began to crawl through his wounds and inside his body, like the scarabs from the mummy. He made the wires crawl uo through his veins, raised lines appearing further up his arms and legs. I felt a little queasy at that, I couldn't believe Fox was doing this, nobody could, the hunters looked sick from the screams and sight before them, the Cavalry, used to brutal things was less affected, but they had never seen Fox like this.

"For a creation of Chaos, it doesn't take much to make you scream, so, what are you?" Fox asked again and the creature gritted it's teeth and glared at him. But Fox clenched his fist making all the spikes drive deeper in his arms, he dug a few claws in it's thighs, before letting the shadows rip out chunks of muscle, the creature howled in agony as black blood poured from the wound I saw Fox eyes flash blood red for a second, he leaned forward outstretching his index finger and ignited it with hellfire and pressing it to the creatures forehead, the creature began to shake violently, I remember once, Fox had told me that Hellfire, was seriously painful to monsters, it was similar to Greek fire in how it worked, but it's effects were slightly different, it didn't kill as quick, in fact he had told me it was designed to make evil people and monsters suffer, and it wouldn't affect anyone or anything with a pure soul. He said he could choose it's affects, he could make it painful and agonizing but none lethal, or an instant kill.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU PLEASE STOP!" It screeched and Fox removed his finger. I was going to ask about this later.

"What are you? Where is Mark? Who sent you Mark or Chaos? And who was your target? If I get the answers I want I'll let you go free." Fox said calmly, his fist loosening causing all the shadows to stop digging into it's body. The beast took a few deep breaths as it's wounds healed, attempting to calm itself.

I am a monster created by chaos, an undead creature unable to be harmed by any metal except Adamantium, and metals of the underworld, I feed on flesh, sometimes my own, sometimes that of demigods, mortals, and immortals. I am unaware of this Mark's location, though I'm sure Chaos would've put some of my brethren under his command. Obviously Chaos sent me, at Marks request of course, I was sent to attack the hunters, Chaos is unable to locate anyone in The Cavalry because Order keeps him from doing so. Now may I go?" The beast asked tiredly, black blood covering his old wounds.

"One last question. Do you go to Tartarus when you die? Back to Chaos? Or do you just cease to exist? Swear on the river Styx and by Order that what you say is true." Fox said and the beast seemed irritated but nodded.

"I cease to exist, I swear on the River Styx, and By Order, that everything I have told you is the truth. I'd prepare yourselves, war is coming, Chaos is creating armies." A thunder clap sealed his oath on the Styx, a blinding white aura surrounded him for a few seconds before dissipating, signaling that Order confirmed his oath.

"Good you are free to go." Fox said but his eyes flashed blood red again for a second, he snapped his fingers and a shadow chain came around, and squeezed the monsters neck until it's head began to turn red, he clenched his fist and it tightened even more making it's head explode. He killed it, not giving it a chance to scream, or do anything. I stared wide eyed at Fox, he was never like that, he never tortured, maybe a few interrogation punches for information, but never tortured.

"What the hell was that?!" Thalia shrieked at Fox, everyone turned to Fox, including me, suddenly it looked like a fog had cleared from his mind almost, I looked to see if anyone else saw the clarity appear on his face but apparently only I did. But with clarity came an embarrassed look on his face, he quickly became angry, in an attempt to cover it up.

"It was a monster! I was interrogating it for information, I don't see what's the big deal here." He said with a shrug, glaring at us, his eyes had a cold glint in them. and Zoe stepped forward.

"You've never acted like this, you've always been so calm, collected, and merciful." She said to him crossing her arms over her chest. Fox grimaced slightly but glared back at Zoe.

"Look I'm sorry, it was a monster, you've hunted them for thousands of years, get over it! I'm under a ton of stress right now, sure Percy did this job no problem, but we weren't searching for Mark, we thought the Olympians had him. Plus I haven't slept in months, I'm only alive because the shadows can provide me with enough hormones and enzymes to survive. I'm hunting for a guy who's disappeared off the face of the planet, I'm sure Percy would be stressed as hell too. Not to mention I have a wife and a son waiting at home for me that I haven't seen in a few years now! They're probably worried sick! Or maybe Chaos has already kidnapped them as a bargaining chip! Do any of you understand how that feels? Knowing your family is in a position where a homicidal super powerful being can kill them at any time without my knowledge. Percy might, but his was quick, he saw it, I have no idea what's happening over there! Order told me I can't go back until we're done our jobs." Fox said, going into a long rant, talking about all the things that had stressed him out.

"Fox I'm sorry, I didn't really think of all that, I can understand how you feel. So go take a nap in my tent it's the black one, or go onto the Tardis whichever you like. Cavalry, you'll be taking a few days off, for that time you'll be here with me resting, and enjoying the company of the hunters, if Lady Artemis permits of course." I said hastily adding on the end to which Artemis gave a swift nod, Fox gave me a tired smile, and in that moment I noticed how stressed and tired he really looked, he gave me a grateful nod and walked off towards my tent to sleep. The hunters then began asking everyone in The Cavalry questions, making the team members chuckle before answering their questions and telling stories of our adventures. I sat listening and laughing with my team, hearing their happiness made me happy, I only hoped that a little rest could do Fox some good...

Fox POV

As I walked back to Percy's tent, I couldn't help but feel seriously guilty for the stuff I did. I knew why I did it, it wasn't completely my fault, but the way everyone looked at me, I couldn't help but feel upset with myself. He was coming back, he had influenced me, not completely control but still powerful. I felt bad, I was lying to the team, I wasn't telling them everything I was going through. Sure I wasn't sleeping, but not because I chose to stay up, but because I couldn't sleep long before horrific nightmares of my past would take over me, sometimes they were of the future, and I couldn't tell if they were real or my imagination. He was starting to influence my actions.

_"Feeling conflicted Fox?"_ He asked, I gritted my teeth. I needed Order to help me, but she was busy rallying some Primordials as allies for us. I needed Toni, she could help me control it.

_"Awe Foxy we used to have such fun, especially when we watched your friends die. Or how about the time we fought in a mental plane, and you killed me? You thought I was gonna, but I can never go away. I am your inevitable conclusion."_ He said through my mind, I put my hands against my temples and fell on my knees.

"Shut up." I mumbled, and He just chuckled, I could sense his smirk.

_"What's wrong old boy? Feeling afraid? I thought you were a brave one. So how's the wife and kid?"_ He asked rather menacingly and I grimaced about to reply when suddenly a flash went off behind me. I reacted quickly, grabbing a Justice and Executioner off my belt as I spun around cocking the hammers. I saw Aphrodite who gave a small shriek of surprise, I almost chuckled at my mothers reaction, but there was an itch to shoot her, clawing in the back of my head but I shook it off and smiled.

"Lady Aphrodite, to what do I owe this pleasure." I said bowing, and getting on one knee, she placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"I thought maybe I could get to know my son, even if he's from another universe, your father will be by soon as well." Aphrodite said with a smile as she snapped her fingers making a small table for two appear in the tent, she held up a Burger King bag, I was surprised, I burst out laughing, usually she would try to get me to eat sushi with her.

"What's so funny?" Aphrodite asked and I smiled feeling at ease for once, mom never really changed over in any timelines.

"Usually you try to get me to eat sushi, or something like that, but it's good to see you Mom." I said Aphrodite smiled warmly at that before laughing as well, she began to shake as her laughing got louder.

"I guess that is funny, but hey what's wrong with a girl vegging out every once in a while?" She said with a sly smile, I smirked, see any other man would instantly blush at any of mothers smiles, but I was immune to her love magic, being almost as profound at it as my brother Eros or Cupid.

"Nothing wrong at all, so where do you want me to start?" I asked and she smiled the two of us sitting down, as she handed out the food, some how she knew, my favorite food from Burger King, a whopper no cheese, onions, or tomatoes, but with bacon and jalapenos, child of fire likes hot food what a surprise.

"How about the beginning?" She said as she stirred her salad, saving her big king sandwich, with fries, for later.

"Fair enough, well my introduction into the Godly world started with this girl Teresa..."

Chaos POV

I needed a way to get to Percy Jackson and Fox Greyson, I need a way to break them, to stop them. I began searching through Fox and Percy's lives, Order was able to stop me from summoning Percy's dead loved ones, and she made sure I couldn't summon Toni, or Fox' son Hector. I ran through each of their memories and past, searching desperately, Mark was looking for a solution all over the globe, he was gathering monsters, that I was able to create, old creations of mine from long ago, he was rallying titans, and we already had a few Primordials on our side, Eros Primordial of Love, the namesake of Cupids Greek aspect, Aether, Primordial of Light, and his wife Hemera Primordial Goddess of Day. With the Primordials of Light and Day came the Army of Light, a truly fear inspiring force, I of course had my own army as well, the Army of Chaos. I was fearful though, if Order was able to get her army together, well she would become an even more formidable foe. Plus if she was able to raise any Primordials to her cause instead of my own her army would grow, plus she had Olympus and it's demigod army on her side.

"Milord," Mark spoke from behind me, in a kneeling position, he was more comfortable around me but he still was fearful of disrespecting me despite all his pride.

"What is it Mark?" I asked and the boy licked his lips before speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"I was able to find a large amount of monsters that are loyal to you, but a majority are still loyal to Tartarus. Meaning they may be at Perseus disposal. However even with all the monsters in Tartarus army, The army of light outnumbers them 100 to 1." Mark stated proudly and I frowned slightly but nodded.

"Dismissed." I said and Mark nodded leaving quickly and quietly, I roared with anger, smashing my fist into a marble pillar completely demolishing it. If Order got her armies and allies together we would fall, she would preserve the universe. I have one goal, to completely obliterate the universe and remake it in my image.

Perseus Jackson and Fox Greyson were my main issue, the power houses of the Cavalry as the group called them, they would not disrupt my plans. Suddenly, a bright flash erupted behind me, I turned to see Eros Primordial of love standing behind me as he bowed respectful.

"Is it done?" I asked, knowing why he was here, and he knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"Yes the new ehm "problems", should be interesting to watch and if they work like we hope, it'll tear the group apart from the inside, the hunters will hate them as well." Eros said smirking, I nodded and waved my hand, he took it as a signal to leave.

Percy's POV

I sat with the hunters and The Cavalry, all of talking and telling jokes and stories as we laughed together. I just wish Fox was here, he was like my best friend, pretty much my brother. I kept glancing at my tent, but my eyes always seemed to come back and linger on Artemis, I noticed Zoe kept looking at my tent, obviously worried about Fox. I wasn't completely sure but I thought she may have a small crush or infatuation on the Child of Love and Fire. But Fox was married, with a kid, I knew he would never be unfaithful either, but I was worried for the daughter of Atlas, she was like my sister and I didn't want her hurt. Suddenly multiple flashes of light erupted in the middle of our group making me shield my eyes. When it faded there stood Order, along with Tartarus, and two other men, and two women. The one man was a really pale man with pitch black eyes and a pair of black jeans on along with a black express shirt, he wore a pair of 90s cop glasses and had black wings like Fox on his back only bigger, next to him stood a beautiful pale woman, wearing a sleeveless Greek dress, it was black with patterns of stars and moons. The other man was tan and was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and flip flops but no shirt, he had a pair of deep sea blue eyes, his hair was a sandy blonde, he had a very athletic physique, like a swimmer, next to him stood a beautiful woman black haired woman, she wore nothing but a see through net dress over a bikini and flip flops, her curvaceous body would've made me blush, but I didn't feel the urge, however the rest of the guys on our team blushed.

"Hello my friends, hunters, lady Artemis, it is good to see you all, I have some people I'd like you all to meet, some new allies and old allies." Order said smirking, Artemis realizing who this must be, went to bow, her hunters following suit but Order waved her hand making them stop.

"No need to bow, anyway first we have Tartarus, the Primordial Embodiment of the Pit, next we have-" She said before I cut her off abruptly.

"Lady Order should we get Fox? Shouldn't he hear this?" I asked and she smiled at me sighing as shook her head.

"Always caring for your friends, anyway he just got out of a mother son session with Aphrodite, he was telling her about his life, he's on his way now." She said and suddenly I heard a crunching of leaves and twigs behind me, I spun around whipping Avenger out faster than anyone could follow, only to find Fox walking out of the forest.

"Did I miss the party? Hello Order, Tartarus, Erebus? Is that you? If your Erebus than this lovely woman is obviously Lady Nyx." He said talking to them like old friends, Order smiled at him, but as Fox walked over I began to see scars on him that he didn't have before, long jagged letters on his left forearm, spelling freak, I had never seen that before, I also saw his SPQR tattoo on his right forearm, something he didn't have before, because he never joined the legion, but it had 4 lines for 4 years, the symbol for parentage was a flaming dove.

"These versions of Nyx and Erebus don't know you as they are from this reality, not your own timeline. Anyway as I was saying, this is Erebus and his wife Nyx, the Primordials of Darkness and Night respectively, and the last two are Pontus and Thalassa Primordial God and Goddess of the Sea. They have decided to ally themselves with us, each of them have offered to give us command of their armies, the Armies of Darkness and The Sea, Nyx children with help as well and Hellhounds will be on our side. Plus Tartarus is giving us command of the monsters in his domain, however, only certain people command certain armies. Since Percy is a part of the sea, he shall be able to command the armies of the sea. But he cannot command the Armies of Darkness or Tartarus, he will be able to control Nyx army though. Fox however shall be able to control the Armies of Darkness and Tartarus, because of his connection to Darkness. Any questions?" Order said and nobody said anything, Fox looked conflicted, as if he had something he needed to say but kept quiet as he shuffled.

"Order, are we having another war?" I asked and she gave me a sympathetic look, before sighing and nodding.

"Unfortunately yes, this is much larger than just us and Mark now, the army of light has allied with chaos, most other Primordials are remaining neutral. I nodded before face palming and shaking my head up in irritation.

"I wouldn't suggest staying with the hunt to long, going to the camps would be a good idea, warn and train the campers to defend themselves and if possible fight in this war, the Gods may also fight in this war. I will be lifting some ancient laws in order to allow this." She said giving us all a smile as we said our goodbyes before Order and the Primordials disappeared. I looked over at Bianca and Reyna, a slight haze washed over me, I began to notice how curvaceous Bianca had become, and how great Reyna's ass looked in her jeans. I shook that feeling away immediately, why was I thinking that way? I looked at Artemis and noticed I didn't see her in such a sexual way, but her hunters, god damn were they sexy. Shut up! You don't think that way! I am not a pig like most men!

Nico's POV

God Thalia's ass was great, her body was just so toned and tight, each curve seemed perfect, her C cup breasts bouncing as she laughed with the hunters. No Nico shut up! That's bad! Thalia's to amazing for you to just sexualize like that.

Fox POV

God Zoe looked great, her curves being hugged by her huntress outfit, which was like a silver version of Artemis costume from Young Justice. I couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed as she walked in front of me, and a part of me thought she did it on purpose, as she would look at back at me, bite her lip and wink. It made my hormonal body groan in anxiety and sexual tension. Gods Fox you stupid pig! Your married! You have a son! You can't think like this! Zoe shouldn't be acting like that either.

Zoe POV

I was walking with Artemis to her personal tent, in the middle of the camp. I waved to and hugged all my old friends that I've missed for so long. As we reached Artemis tent, I knew exactly what I wanted to talk to her about. I stepped into the familiar homey tent, gazing at the weapons and pelts on the walls. I stood by the campfire in the center to warm myself, Artemis stood on the other side summoning two chairs for us to sit in next to the fire.

"So Zoe, my friend, it has been so long yes? What did you want to tell me about so urgently?" Artemis asked cheerfully, she sipped her hot chocolate as she summoned one for me as well, I nervously twiddled my fingers as I blew air on the drink to cool it off.

"I have a problem milady, a serious problem, that I am utterly confused on." I said and she sat forward instantly, concern and interest clear on her face.

"What is it Zoe? You can tell me anything." She said and I took a few deep breaths. I shouldn't be so nervous, I am Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of the hunt, current member of the most feared team of heroes in the universe. But this was something I had never had to deal with before.

"Milady I think... I think I may be... I think I may be in love milady." I said my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, Artemis always looked down on hunters who succumb to love, who turn their backs on what she believed in, I did not want to be one of those people, especially because of her punishment for it...

"Oh really may I ask who?" Artemis asked me, obviously genuinely interested, although now I was scared of what she'd do to him, when she found out I was falling for him.

"I think I've fallen in love with... Fox Greyson milady..."

**Authors note: yes finally! This chapter is done and out there. I won't lie I really don't have many ideas for with the hunt, and I don't think they'd mess with Percy much because he did save them from the plants, so did the rest of The Cavalry which is why they treat them so nice. Quick note, this is still Pertemis, although the way Percy looked at Bianca and Reyna, will become an important point, so will Nico looking at Thalia and Fox at Zoe. So tell me what you guys think? I know this chapter isn't that great, but I honestly didn't know where to go for this chapter at all. I don't think I'll keep him in the hunt long, and they'll visit the camps because I realized I've neglected all other important canon characters, I mean seriously, I'm sure Frank is worried about Hazel, and Camp Jupiter is probably wondering where the hell their praetor is etc. So I'll be doing camp half blood getting introduced in the next chapter, don't worry I'll try to add more action and plot development. But who can tell me what issue Fox is going through. Honestly your reviews really give me that kick I need to get writing, it's like you're saying "hey dumbass where's my chapter?" So yeah reviews really help. Thank you Grey Fox Ninja for continuing to assist me as best he can. Check out his story The Power Of Darkness. Please pm me if your willing to beta for me. Thanks guys please review! See ya next time! Vote on my poll!**


	14. Old Friends New Beginings

**Author's Note: Hey guys glad to be back, hope you guys like this chapter, so I'm thinking this story might not be as long as I like but it'll definitely be pretty long and hopefully interesting. So this chapter is gonna be about camp half blood, camp Jupiter will be next chapter, then after that I'm thinking Percy may stay with the hunt a little longer, but I'm gonna focus on his team and everything going on between them. Anyway onto the story! I'm gonna do the story in 3rd person as I think it's easier to understand and develop multiple characters. Also I'm leaning towards leaving Fox married to Toni and stuff, but I'll leave the poll up so you guys can still vote to sway my decision, even if most of you back Fox marriage too, still we can have a little fun with the two till its sorted out. **

Artemis stared at Zoe after the former lieutenant made her bold declaration of feelings, still Artemis was surprised she had fallen for the boy, from the goddess perspective Fox Greyson was very confrontational and prideful. Zoe had begun to get nervous from Artemis silence and calculating stare, the former huntress began to feel edgy, until Artemis finally spoke.

"You... You love him? Don't you think he's a bit arrogant? Especially how he yelled at all of you." Artemis said, Zoe sighed slightly, she had known Artemis would say that, after all she had only just gotten an impression of him.

"He's not always like that milady, he's usually quite kind and merciful. Something went wrong today I just don't know what came over him." Zoe explained, Artemis thoughtfully nodded, still the goddess was wary of the child of love and fire, the boy was powerful no doubt, but he seemed quite dark in nature and inclination. It seemed only Percy was able to stand up to him if need be and only his teammates had the power to calm him, sometimes even they couldn't, Zoe knew that but she also knew he was simply stressed.

If only the two really knew what was going on in Fox mind right now, they'd realize how much help he truly needed, how much support he needed, and how badly they needed to lock him away in Tartarus, for their safety and his own.

"Lady Artemis you have nothing to fear, I do not believe Fox even returns my feelings, he is married and has a son in another dimension. He speaks highly of them and greatly looks forward to returning to them. It's so strange to think about, I mean in his universe, we all exist, you, me, Percy, The Gods, all of us, yet he's here with all those same people. I imagine it shall be hard for him milady, he's going to return to his home, and leave all of his friends he's made here behind." Zoe said, sadness clear and strong in her voice, Artemis felt sorry for her lieutenant, love was a fickle thing, painful at times, which was why Artemis had sworn it off. She didn't want anything to do with such an unstable emotion, yet her subconscious whispered to her that she was lying, that she was thinking about it, the goddess ignored it.

"Zoe I wish to talk to Fox, not to hurt him or anything. But I wish to know more about the boy, I want to know the man who's claimed my former lieutenants heart." Artemis said, standing up and glancing back at Zoe, silently asking if she would follow. Zoe stood and began to follow her mistress out of the tent.

**Artemis' Training Arena**

Fox and Percy stood on opposite sides of the round colosseum like arena, the two silently walking circles around each other. Over the years that Fox and Percy had been in The Cavalry together they had trained quite often with each other. The two were obviously the most powerful of the team, this always caused them to spar, being the only ones able to match each other. The match was simple, right now was simply a skill based match, though they would use abilities mid fight, simply to make it more fun. Fox charged Percy who immediately charged back, Fox brought up both his katanas in a diagonal underhand swing, Percy blocked it with Last Breath and pushed the Child of Love and Fire off his blade.

Percy then dashed to the left as he brought his sword down in a slash to Fox left side, Fox saw this and brought Angel down in a defensive strike which pushed the broadsword away from his body, Fox brought Demon up to make a strike at Percy's vulnerable right side, but faster than Fox could follow Percy brought his blade around and blocked it, a smirk danced on The Son Of Poseidon's lips.

"You just flitted didn't you?" Fox asked already knowing the answer as he looked at Percy indignantly.

"Maybe." Percy replied that same irritating smirk on his face, Fox glared at Percy, which only made the demigod laugh. Fox quickly made a strike at Percy who flitted again to block it.

"Two can play the powers game buddy." Fox said as he sunk into the shadows, Percy quickly became serious, stretching out his senses. Suddenly Fox burst out of a shadow behind Percy and lit his blades on fire as he dived at Percy, said Demigod brought last breath up just in time to block the strike, but the momentum knocked them both to the floor. Percy jumped up instantly ready to attack or defend, he was only confused for a second when he noticed Fox had disappeared again. Suddenly Percy felt a blade against his throat.

"Do you yield?" Fox questioned, Percy smirked, he began preparing his plan in his mind.

"Possibly, not to sure yet." Percy said and slammed his elbow in Fox stomach, the son of Aphrodite hunched over and began coughing, Percy instantly flitted out of Fox hold across the arena.

"Do you wanna yield Fox?" Percy said, Fox glared and held up his hand commanding the shadows to him, the pain he was feeling instantly disappeared and Fox stood up cracking his neck.

"Enough of these kiddie games, Perce, let's go full power, all out, no holding back between either of us." Fox said and instantly the Child of Fire's aura sky rocketed, becoming visible with a flame like wave motion, his hair blowing upward in an invisible wind. Percy was surprised, if this was Fox full power he had been holding back for all their other spars.

"Alright Fox let's do it." Percy said, pushing aside the slight intimidation of Fox flaming red and black aura. Percy focused his power just like Fox and unleashed it. Percy's aura flared up a bright and pure sea green, moving like waves in the ocean. The ground around them floated slightly and the air and ground vibrated slightly from the full power of these power houses, the boost from Order pushing them well past Olympian level. The two of them moved faster than the human eye could follow as their blades slammed into each other, a shockwave of air blew out from the two warriors, blasting away a crater in the dirt. Their blades moved faster than sound, blows exchanged between the warriors, neither able to gain an upper hand or land a blow.

Fox blades began to unconsciously coat themselves in fire, and Percy's blade gained a thin sheet of ice, both warriors unaware of these changes. Percy began to flit in order to land a blow, but Fox would simply shadow travel slightly out of the way of the quick strikes, at one point Fox disarmed Percy, surprising both warriors. Fox simply smirked and sheathed his swords, holding his hands up in a martial arts style, Percy got in his own position, a boxing style. Both of them rushed at each other, their strikes incredibly fast and if they were not blocked would easily shatter bones and ruptured organs, if a mortal ever accidently picked a fight with these two warriors, they would most likely die.

Percy landed a blow on Fox solar plexus, the blow so powerful that the small amount of armor on Fox upper body shattered and flew off his body with the air blast from the strike. Fox shirt had been badly ripped from the powerful blast, blood was also leaking from the devastating wound. Fox ripped the shirt off and cleaned the excess blood off with it, deciding to heal himself after the match. Fox struck Percy back just as quickly with a powerful strike to the jaw, obviously dislocating the bone and fracturing it, Percy didn't skip a beat in striking Fox hard in his ribs, snapping 3, Percy and Fox then broke each other's noses with another powerful strike.

"ENOUGH!" A female voice shouted at the two warriors, instantly the two teenage warriors stopped and turned towards the voice. There standing at the arena entrance was Artemis and Zoe. Instantly Fox and Percy dropped their power levels back to normal controlled levels, that's when the pain hit them both hard, they glanced at each other a silent agreement to heal themselves after, and a sign of good will.

"What on earth are you two doing? Trying to murder each other? Where did you two gain such power anyway? You could easily match any of us on the council." Artemis questioned, obviously the one who had yelled at them. Zoe was giving them a not again look, but it was clear the two demigods levels of power were surprising.

"You thought that was crazy? Imagine if we became Olympians, we'd be unstoppable. Besides we had it all under control Lady Artemis, we were just sparring." Fox answered, Artemis glared at him like the boy had killed her mother or stole her daughter, which in a way was somewhat true.

"Sparring? You were beating each other into a bloody mess, I mean look at this!" Artemis shouted gesturing to the surrounding area. The arena was now a circle of rubble, the ground that Percy and Fox had been sparring on was now a crater, and the entire area was splattered with mortal blood and immortal ichor.

"Guess we did get carried away." Percy said, Fox was rubbing the back of his head like he had just got in trouble in school and was trying to play it off. That made Percy laugh and Zoe chuckle.

"Fox you're not immortal? Are you?" Artemis asked examining the mortal blood, seeing speckles of gold in it, the goddess couldn't tell if it was from Percy's ichor or if it was actually just the way Fox blood was.

"No lady Artemis I'm not, I do have partial immortality, and my powers come from immortal blessings of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Erebus. That plus the boost from Order gives me a slight amount of immortal ichor in my blood." Fox said with a small shrug, having been given this explanation from Order.

"How are you just as powerful as Percy? You don't have as many abilities as him, and only a few domains from your blessing that give you powers." Artemis questioned, this time Percy and Zoe were interested as they didn't know the answer to that anyway.

"Because that's how the author likes me."

"What?" Artemis asked him, having not heard what Fox had mumbled.

"Nothing never mind, the reason is because of mother's domain, Love. I know love may not seem like a powerful thing but it is. You see I can draw strength from that power, so I can feed off the love of every individual on the planet and increase my power greatly, I mostly just use the surrounding individuals as it would be dangerous to use the entire world. But the power increases my actual strength endurance and skills but also greatly increases the strength of my abilities, so Fire, and Shadows, plus any smaller sub-categories of those powers can all be increased by my mother's power." Fox explained, thoroughly using hand gestures and a shrug at the end as he stepped towards the bleachers grabbing 3 water bottles.

"I guess that makes sense, that means Aphrodite is more powerful than any of us." Artemis said holding her cheek as she thought about it. Fox began making his way towards Percy, as he started to speak.

"Well not necessarily Lady Artemis, see I have several abilities that I can control, my mother does too, but they focus mostly on love, nothing really violent or threatening, only her domains become more powerful." Fox said as he dumped the water bottle on Percy's head, healing his wounds, and then passing him a bottle to drink as Fox began to gulp down his own.

"Yes, that makes sense, very intriguing. I never thought about this before." Artemis said as she began to think about her own domains and which she could draw strength from, the moon was her best bet, after all it was a source of strength for many, and as one of her domains she could use it to draw energy from the sun since it's light reflects off the moon's surface.

"In fact Lady Artemis I believe you get more powerful during a full moon don't you?" Fox asked as he helped Percy to his feet, steadying him to drag him over to the river, god sometimes Fox felt like he went too far in their training sessions, especially this time, while Percy could handle Fox full power, it still injured him badly, same with Percy's full power against Fox.

"Yes I do actually, now that you mention it." Artemis said as she and Zoe followed Fox and Percy. Fox drawing some extra energy from the light shade the trees cast. Good thing the river was close to the training ground, Artemis could hear her hunters yelling in anger and surprise behind her as they saw the arena. She looked back and saw her hunters begin chasing the son of Hades, Nico, blaming him for the destruction.

"Well that's the same basic principle Milady. Same as how Percy draws power from water. Or I draw power from the shadows." Fox said as he threw Percy into the lake, the water promptly turning a light gold, and suddenly began to swirl around Percy in a whirlpool. Fox held up his hand and drew multiple shadows towards his body, allowing them to heal him quickly.

"So hypothetically speaking, if you drew power from say a small city, how much would your power increase by?" Artemis questioned, truly curious about the Son of Hephaestus.

"Well first we'd have to put numbers on everything. So on a scale of 1 to 20. what would you rank Percy? Without water?" Fox asked as he sat by the pond, Artemis and Zoe sat as the goddess began to think deeply on the question, she would consider herself a 15, and Percy maybe a 17, Fox seemed pretty equal to Percy, but she considered him a 16 and a half.

"Well Percy would be an easy 17, you a 16 ½ and myself 15." Artemis said begrudgingly admitting these men were more powerful than her.

"Alright and we'll rank an average demigod around 5, your hunters an easy 7, and The Cavalry members being around 10 to 12, you ranked yourself a 15 so we'll say most Olympians are in a 14 to 20 range. Percy can increase his abilities when the Marks of Heroes glow to an easy 20. Matching the Olympians quite easily. When mine glow I become an gruding 19 to 20. Now many Olympians can strengthen themselves to a 20 to 23 range when drawing pure power from their domains. If we drop Percy in water his strength increases in water. So 20, to say 30, making him more powerful than anyone on the planet.

Not including Primordials, they are easily 100 to 200 in power, but no real way to tell. So onto my power, if I use a small city to increase my power, I would gain 1 extra levels of power for every 6 people so if there's 200 people, that means that I go from 20 to 40, slightly above Percy. However, trying to draw that much power into my mortal body would surely kill me, so I'll never try it." Fox said, using theatrical hand gestures making Artemis and Zoe laugh at how ridiculous he looked. On the inside however Artemis couldn't believe how powerful the boys were, stupid power levels, stupid powerful primordial gods and forces granting them power, Artemis admitting feeling jealousy and awe at them.

"Thats… ridiculous power. Do you ever use it?" Artemis asked, Zoe choosing to just listen, as Percy climbed out of the lake.

"No, we both find it extremely dangerous and reckless to multiply our power that much. We could end up severely hurting or killing ourselves and many other people, besides, as I said I can't increase myself with that much power as a mortal. As an Immortal maybe, I could use my full strength easily. Percy can most likely use his already but chooses not to." Fox explained as Percy burst out the lake landing next to Fox, who Percy promptly shoved in the lake.

"Gods man, I hate when we try training all out, we practical kill ourselves." Percy yelled at Fox who had swam to the top of the lake simply relaxing in the cool water.

"Than why do we do it?" Fox asked simply not even looking at them, choosing to relax with his eyes closed. Artemis noticed the way Zoe's eyes trailed the young man's upper body, the longing look in them. The goddess sighed her former hunter really did have strong feelings for Fox.

"Because it's fun and the only challenge we have in sparring these days." Percy said casually, and Fox shrugged as he swam around the lake which was now a mixture of light gold and muddy brown from the blood of both individuals, Artemis gagged a little at that.

"Anyway, the reason we came to find you boys is because we need to go to camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. We must notify them of the current threat." Artemis said, Percy nodded in agreement and Artemis saw Fox hand give a thumbs up.

"Are you getting out of there any time soon? You are kinda floating in a mixture of Percy's ichor and you're mortal blood." Zoe said, Fox gave a nod and pulled himself out of the lake, soaking wet.

"I realize now that was kinda nasty. Anyway I think going to Camp could be cool, haven't seen anyone there in awhile, course nobody will know me anyway so it won't matter." Fox said, a slight irritable tone in his voice.

"So are you going to dry off or do I need to fetch you a towel?" Zoe asked him sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure, you gonna be wrapped in it like the last time you brought me one?" Fox asked not thinking of what he was saying, and who his present company was..

"WHAT?!" Artemis and Percy shouted at the same time, much to their embarrassment, but the glare Artemis fixed on Fox made him want to disappear, and Zoe's face blushed redder than a tomato. Percy's eyes were wide, did something happen between the two?

"Well, as Percy knows the Tardis has one shower, sure we can make more but only Kronos knows how, and nobody cared as we had our own bathrooms just not with showers. Well when I was on my way to the shower, Zoe came out in nothing but a towel, it was so late we both thought everyone was asleep. But it was an honest mistake, that became an inside joke." Fox explained, with a shrug despite the hard glare Artemis was giving him, and the disapproving glare from Percy.

"What? We didn't do it on purpose, and while we joke about it, it's really to keep us from getting crushed by how awkward it was." Fox explained as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Zoe also blushed as she stared at her feet.

"Look you guys can stand here and yell at us for our mistakes, or we can all prepare to head to Camp Halfblood." Fox said pointedly as they arrived at the hunters encampment. Artemis sighed but nodded, while Percy shrugged and Zoe was relieved.

"Hunters pack up quickly let's get going. We should get to Camp around noon today." Artemis said as the hunters quickly rushed around to pack up. Percy and Fox stepped forward.

"Cavalry, where ever you guys are load up in the Tardis, Fox are you riding with us or flying?" Percy said as the Cavalry ran behind him and into the Tardis packing up and getting ready to go, Fox seemed to take a few seconds to think.

"I'll fly, I have some… things I need to think over." Fox said, Percy narrowed his eyes, it was quite easy to tell when Fox was hiding something, but his eyes pleaded Percy to not ask, the son of Poseidon sighed, but nodded.

"Alright Fox see you there, I wonder how long it'll take to make a cross country trip." Percy asked, seeing as the hunters were currently stationed in Washington, Fox chuckled as if it was a funny joke.

"I can fly the speed of sound now Perce, shouldn't be long, maybe eh… 3 hours?" Fox said as he did the math in his head, and looked to Percy for confirmation.

"Don't look at me you've seen my last report card." Percy said making Fox burst into laughter at the slight panic in his voice. Fox stood up straight and Percy watched his wings burst from his back, tearing through his shirt.

"Aw shit, I forgot these new clothes don't have wing slits, gods damn it I gotta get mom to get me a new wardrobe for my wings." Fox cursed as he began thinking out loud and Percy had his turn to laugh at Fox.

"Look at you Fashionista, Kronos can fix your shirt at camp, just get going, see you soon." Percy said and Fox nodded before taking off and soaring away into the night sky, Percy shook his head slightly.

"Still can't get over how cool wings are, Kronos you guys go ahead to camp. I'll ride with Artemis." Percy said, Kronos gave a sign of confirmation before the Tardis disappeared from Percy's senses. The demigod made his way to Artemis chariot, the goddess and her hunters waiting impatiently.

"Percy, please hurry, and why couldn't Fox just shadow travel all of us, I mean his shadow abilities are stronger than Nico's, he should be able to shadow travel a group as large as ours." Artemis questioned, as Percy sat in the only seat available, right next to the goddess, both Percy and Artemis felt their heart rates quicken a pace as he sat down.

"Well I didn't really want him to, part of the trip is indeed the fun of the journey, is it not?" Percy said, Artemis nodded slightly, satisfied with the boys answer, they took off into the air quickly, causing Percy to fall against Artemis, his hand accidently touching her breast as he went to steady himself, he quickly got off and apologized profusely, Artemis forgave him quickly but they were both blushing a bright red.

Eros Palace Throne Room

"Damn it! How can I be so close to getting us what we need? And yet so far away?" Eros yelled as Chaos entered the palace, hearing the yells of his associate as he walked into the throne room.

"What's the problem Eros?" Chaos asked the Primordial Of Emotion, who was pacing back and forth by a table with a glowing orb and several smaller orbs and some controls for more complicated functions.

"I am so close to breaking apart the Cavalry and I've found the perfect pair to do so, but they have no feelings of goodwill towards each other, nothing but anger and annoyance. I can't manipulate what's not there, I need something, anything, perhaps even some type of comradery and I can manipulate it to lust. But I need something to work with first." Eros yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Calm yourself Eros the time will come, just be at the ready." Chaos said and Eros nodded as Chaos left the palace.

"In due time you will fall into our clutches, and you will become the perfect pawn." Eros said as he looked at the orb on his table which contained the image of a man.

Fox

'Man this gets super boring." Fox thought as he flew through the clouds, dipping and diving and just playing around, he may have been bored but he wasn't for very long as he dive bombed before flying back up. Flying always gave him a sort of rush he couldn't get anywhere else. The light hearted mood changed really quickly as a sharp pain hit Fox and he couldn't control his wings as he plummeted downward plowing a trench in the dirt, thankfully his wings were indestructible, so no broken wings.

"It's happening again, no, no, no. What's happening to me?" Fox questioned as the pain tore through his body. Fox was changing, scars began appearing all over his upper body, thankfully places he could easily hide from his friends, but more stuff happened, his hair grew slightly longer and his eyes darkened a shade, he grew slightly taller.

_'Yes, whatever this is, it's making you weak, I will be in control soon. Your evolution will meet its conclusion. Your final step to perfection.' _The voice spoke in his head, Fox shook his head as he stood on shaky legs. This had been happening to often. First had been when the SPQR tattoo appeared on his forearm, he had never joined the legion. Next numerous scars had been appearing on his body, in many different places that he couldn't recall being injured in.

Another time he had gained a few abilities he had never had before, abilities he would never have gotten, he could absorb energy now, any type, even Godly energy. That shouldn't have been possible, but he could do it. Something was changing him, and he didn't know what. Fox then realized quickly where he was.

"No, not here, why did I land here." Fox questioned as he stood at the center of the Junkyard Of The Gods, the place he had failed to save Bianca all those years ago. Fox took off quickly, not wanting to stay in that place any longer than necessary.

Percy POV Camp Halfblood

"Campers we have guests!" Chiron shouted to the dining pavilion as Artemis, Percy, and the hunters walked in. The Cavalry appearing behind them, not including Fox.

"It appears we have more guests as well, please, introduce yourselves." Chiron said as all the campers had stopped eating to turn and stare at the group, Artemis and her hunters went and sat at their table and watched as well. Percy and The Cavalry stepped up to the center of the pavillion, their disguises covering their identities.

"Hello, I don't know if you all know the history of us. We are an elite group known as The Calvary, Defenders Of Time, Warriors Of Order, we have fought in many of the world's largest wars, including the first Giant and Titan wars, The Trojan War, World War I and II, French Revolution, The American Civil War, to name some of the more well known ones. We are here to assist in fighting against Chaos, I am Avenger, the leader of this team." Percy said as he stepped to the front, his cloak covering his face and leaving only his mouth visible. Many of the older Campers seemed to think his voice sounded familiar but no one said anything. Everyone however began to start whispering slightly.

"If you're here to help why do you hide your identities? Seems like a lack of trust to me." Malcolm, a Son Of Athena said standing up, everyone looked back to Percy who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Figures you'd say that Malcolm, I suppose we should reveal ourselves than." Percy said, surprising everyone as he flipped his hood down. Grover stood slowly from where he was sitting.

"Percy? Is that really you?" Grover said in shock as he stood and walked over to his friend with wide eyes. Percy smiled his crooked grin as his eyes twinkled.

"The one and only G-man." Percy said spreading his arms, Grover quickly hugged his old friend, squeezing him with great force.

"Dude I thought you were dead, when the empathy link died, I thought you had broken its connection just before your death." Grover said, now all of Percy's old friends began standing up quickly rushing over to hug him or see how he was doing, even Clarisse.

"I missed you guys too, now stop before I die from too much affection. I have some more friends for you to meet, hey Beck how about you go first." Percy said, gesturing to Beckendorf, the man nodded and took off his leather hood. Immediately all of the Hephaestus campers that knew him gasped and rushed forward, crushing him in a massive hug.

"I can't believe you're alive we all thought you were dead, Percy watched you die. How are you here?" Jake Mason asked, and Beckendorf explained, and as everyone revealed their identities, more excited or surprised reactions came, the fact that Link was from another universe? People seemed to think that was pretty awesome, many Aphrodite campers flirted with who they thought was an eligible man. Artemis quickly slipped beside Percy to chat, the festivities bored her really, and Percy didn't seem to excited to join in with the celebrating.

"Well this is certainly a huge surprise, I suggest tonight we have a celebration in honor of your revived friends and guests. Lord Dionysus if you could please?" Chiron asked the god, said God Of Parties rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the tables in the pavilion quickly moved to the edge of the room.

Snacks and sodas appeared on the tables, pizza and chips appeared on others, every soda or snack from all over the world appeared in never ending bowls and bottles. Music began to blare loudly from speakers that Dionysus had summoned all around the pavilion, Will Solace was at the DJ table taking care of the music. The party had barely started when a sudden boom outside silenced everyone.

Percy looked up and saw the cloud ring and knew instantly that it was Fox, he had broken the sound barrier which caused the boom, Percy using his immortal eyes easily saw his diving figure surround itself in flames. Percy shook his head at the Son of Love and Fires theatrics, said demigod slammed into the middle of the pavilion creating a small crater which he flew out of, landing next to Percy.

"Whadda think? Not a bad entrance right?" Fox asked his friend as everyone stared at the two demigods. Power rolling of Fox as he caught his breathe and contained himself.

"7 out of 10 honestly bro, and look at the mess you made, the least you can do is introduce yourself as i repair the damage you ass." Percy said sarcastically to his friend Fox sighed, but turned to the stunned campers and took a breathe to explain.

"Sup name's Fox Greyson Son Of Aphrodite and Hephaestus Champion of Erebus, no I am not a God, no, I am not immortal, yes i can control fire, no I cannot charmspeak, yes I can control shadows, no I was not born from Aphrodite, yes I was adopted into the family, no I am not from this dimension, yes I have met all of you in my universe, yes I am married. That should cover all the questions." Fox said in a rapid fire cutting off all campers before they could speak, and turned back to Percy who had finished using his time abilities to repair the crater.

"Well let's get this party started!" A son of Apollo shouted, the campers cheered as they began dancing and eating the Cavalry mixing in, including Fox who could not dance to save his life. The boy made up for it in how many snacks he ate, as he hung around the snack table. A couple of The Cavalry members thought Karoke would be fun, so Artemis, Percy and the hunters watched as each Cavalry member took their shots at different songs, Thalia sang Holiday by Green Day, wasn't the most melodic thing anyone had ever heard but it was decent, Bianca dragged Nico up on stage and the two began to tease each other for song choices.

The brother sister duo decided on sung a song from the 40s that no one recognized, they were still amazing as everyone gave them a standing ovation. Next was someone Percy never expected to sing, Fox Greyson stood on stage picking a song, it was obvious he had some drinks stronger than soda but from where? Percy had no idea. By the look on Fox' face he had found what he was looking for as he showed the DJ who nodded. The adopted demigod stepped up to the mic as the tune to 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time' by 'Panic! At The Disco', began playing through the speakers. The minute Percy heard the first word leave Fox lips, he began to worry about his friends theatrics.

Boy did he have a solid reason for that, as Fox began to walk around the dining pavilion singing, though his voice wasn't half bad, his theatrics were hilarious. The Son Of Aphrodite and Hephaestus would practically dance and weave through the crowd each time he sang the chorus, passing Dionysus and picking up a glass of what Percy guessed as alcohol each time he passed, downing it in a single swig.

Fox did a shuffle with his feet when he sang, '**But I make these high heels work'** making Percy and the Cavalry burst into laughter, Percy could easily see how Fox got more and more drunk each time he passed the Wine God, though his singing never wavered, his movement sure did.

The funniest part was when part was when he stopped next to Percy and Artemis, he proceeded to sing the line, '**I'm not as think as you drunk I am'** which was the proper line of the song, the funny part was when he went to lean on a wall next to them, and promptly misjudged the distance and started to fall before catching himself, his voice never wavering surprisingly. The Hermes cabin howled with laughter as did Percy, Artemis and the Cavalry, Fox made his way back to the stage, promptly finishing the song before going outside where Percy and Artemis followed.

"Percy?" Artemis said from next to the Son Of Poseidon, who turned his head to look at her, seeing slight hesitation in her expression.

"Yeah Artemis? What's up?" Percy asked her as he turned his body to face her completely, the two stopping, Artemis began to wring her hands with slight trepidation. Should she tell him how she was beginning to feel?

"There's something I'd like to tell you, I've been thinking about it really ever since you disappeared, but I only really noticed after you saved me from Mark." Artemis said moving closer to Percy unconsciously, not even noticing the small distance between them.

"Yeah? What is it?" Percy whispered softly as he moved closer to Artemis, his eyes darting to her lips.

"It's… It's that I… That I.." Artemis began trailing off as she began closing her eyes and leaning in towards Percy, who was leaning down towards her. Their lips so close to touching as Artemis felt Percy's hot breath on her face, just one more movement….

"PERCY!" The voice of Kronos and Beckendorf echoed across the area, the Percy and Artemis quickly jerked apart, Percy blushed as did Artemis as they looked towards the pavilion where the two were calling them.

Percy and Artemis began jogging over to them, noticing their slight panicked looks as they waited, Percy quickened his pace.

"Percy have you seen Fox? He's disappeared and we can't find him, we'd ask Crepsley but he's hunting for food." Kronos said, Percy frowned as he began to think about his options, Artemis thought the look on his face was quite cute.

"Fox is a strong and capable member of the team, I'm sure he can manage and handle himself." Percy said as he looked back up to the two team members before him, silently asking for their side of the discussion.

"We thought that to, but he was drinking pretty heavy tonight, plus its best that none of us are really alone for too long, we have no idea what Chaos could do, Crepsley is fast enough to get away, and he's not hunting very far, plus Chaos isn't interested in him, but one of our powerhouses? That's another story." Kronos said, and Percy nodded his agreement, it was a valid argument and there was no refuting that.

"Alright, I agree with you, you two get the rest of the team and Artemis' hunters and start looking in the woods, me and Artemis will go on ahead and start." Percy said looking at the goddess for confirmation, she was surprised at his silent question for permission but nodded.

"Will do Perce, lets we find him quick before he stumbles out of camp or something." Beckendorf said as he and Kronos ran off. Percy and Artemis began walking towards the forest scanning the treeline as they went.

"Artemis, we can cover more ground if we split up, I suggest you search near bunker nine, I'll take the other half of the forest, once everyone else arrives it should be cake finding him, he's not very stealthy." Percy said, Artemis nodded and jogged off in the direction of her search area. It honestly wasn't a very long time into search before she found a trail.

It wasn't massively obvious, but to a seasoned hunter like her easily spotted. Still he was more stealthy than she thought as sometimes he trackers disappeared before she found them again a few feet ahead. Pretty soon she found him, maybe thirty to forty minutes into searching, Fox was in the middle of the forest, sitting on a boulder, his gaze up towards the sky. Artemis heard slight sniffling, indicating that the boy was… Crying? But why? She wondered.

"I just want to go home. *Sniff* I miss you guys, I just want to see you. How much longer do I have to stay in this place I don't belong in? This place where I'm an outcast all over again?" Fox mumbled wiping his tears on his sleeve, Artemis felt sympathy grow in her heart as she stepped out of the brush. Fox shot up instantly at the noise, swords drawn, tear tracks clearly shining on his cheeks. When he saw Artemis he sheathed his swords and quickly wiped his tears and cleared his throat, kneeling.

"Lady Artemis to what do I owe the pleasure of this audience?" Fox asked, his voice croaking as he acted respectfully, surprising the goddess as he had never done this before.

"Oh so now you're respectful when no one's here to see?" Artemis said with a smile, attempting to cheer him up with a joke, but it had no effect.

"Fox I'm here as an equal everyone's worried as to where you went, what's wrong? What ails you?" Artemis said moving to sit next to him on the boulder, Fox relaxed and sat back down next to her, not meeting her eyes.

"It's nothing Artemis, it has no importance to the current mission." Fox said in a monotone, his voice still hoarse and croaking from his crying.

"Bull, tell me the truth, I won't judge, my hunters tell me issues all the time, this is no different to me." Artemis said and Fox relaxed even more giving a large heavy sigh as he laid back on the large rock. The two sat in silence for a while, simply listening to the sounds of animals in the forest, the chirping of crickets was quite peaceful, somewhat romantic to, shame Percy wasn't there Artemis thought.

"Did you know in my dimension, you actually trained me for a few months? I stayed in the hunt for a while, we became almost like siblings. Of course not, it wasn't you, but another version of you, to you i'm another disgusting male, same with all your hunters, I know them all, like a brother to sisters. Same with the demigods at camp, but to them, i'm just some random demigod. I miss my friends, I miss my family, I miss my wife and child, it's like a pain I can't even to describe, to be in a place so familiar, a place you call home, and feel… Alienated." Fox said and Artemis could hear the sadness heavy in his voice. She could tell by the way he held his knees close to his chest, the way he tried to fight his tears back, that this was something that had weighed on him for quite some time, perhaps the whole time he's been here.

"I remember when I first arrived, when I met Beckendorf, Bianca, and Zoe, it was like I was seeing old friends, old family, I wanted to hug them, but they didn't even know my name." Fox said, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Artemis felt pity and sympathy for Fox, she reached out and placed her hand on his to get him to look up, once she had his attention she spoke.

"I understand, maybe not as much as I want to, or as much as you want me to, but somewhat, I can see how painful it could be, something like that, isn't good to keep to yourself, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't even know you were feeling so sad." Artemis said, and a pained laugh tore from Fox throat devoid of any mirth or humor.

"Of course not, it isn't hard to fake a smile, to fake contentment. You get used to acting after a while." Fox said softly and Artemis squeezed his hand slightly to reassure the young man, Fox looked at her with heavy eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Fox, how about we start over? We try to be friends? A clean slate, how does that sound?" Artemis said, Fox gave a real smile, one that wasn't like any of the others he had directed at Artemis, it warmed her heart that she was helping to pull him out of his slump.

"Sounds good, I'll start. My names Fox Greyson, Son Of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, it's nice to meet you." Fox said reaching his hand out for a handshake Artemis smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt And Moon, pleasure to meet you as well Fox Greyson. Artemis said giving Fox a strong handshake, the start of a new understanding, a new connection, a new friendship.

-Line Break-

Eros sat in his throne staring at his table of relationships, and emotions, waiting patiently, when suddenly, a beeping and a glowing red light began emanating from the table. The Primordial of Emotion lept from his throne and rushed over to the table, could it be? The connection he's been waiting to manipulate all this time, the one to break The Cavalry and earn them a new pawn.

"Yes! Yes! This is it! The one I've been waiting for all this time, prepare yourselves puny mortals, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Eros said with maniacal laughter as he began manipulating the strands on the table. Whatever the Primordial is doing, it cannot be good. Order have mercy…

-Line Break-

Artemis felt happy that she had established a friendship with Fox, over the course of several minutes they had a very good conversation, she actually confided her feelings for Percy to the Child Of Love, he was very supportive and gave many tips and assistance, saying they were his new favorite 'ship', whatever that was. All was going well till the Goddess felt an overpowering and undeniable urge and fire began burning in her stomach, she looked at Fox, feeling it burn hotter and stronger at the sight of him, she could see him feeling the same way, but he was resisting.

Why was he resisting it? Was she not good enough for him? Artemis would show Fox why she was good enough for him to feel this way. Artemis grabbed Fox face in her hands and slammed her lips hard into his, she felt the fire burn hotter at his touch, Fox was moving quite a bit attempting to get away but Artemis could feel his resistance waning as she deepened their kissing running a hand against his stomach under his shirt.

'No.' Fox thought as he attempted to fight this dark power falling over them. The Child Of Love could recognize love magic, no matter where it came from, he was resisting as best he could, but it was strong, stronger than any other love magic he had fought off before, he was quite proficient in the craft, allowing him to resist its power, but not for long.

'Stop it!' Fox screamed at his body, he could feel his resistance waning as his lips and hands moved of their own accord, he allowed Artemis to part his lips with her tongue, wrestling his for dominance, Fox felt sick, Artemis was beautiful sure, but this was wrong, he was married, Percy, his best friend, had feelings for the goddess, this was wrong, very wrong, but his body was no longer under his control, he couldn't stop himself. Fox hands came to rest on Artemis butt causing her to gasp as he gave a squeeze. Fox felt Artemis hands fumble with his pants button, his eyes widened.

'No! Please, someone stop this! Anyone stop this! Order please assist me.' Fox screamed inside his head, Fox could feel his coherent thoughts blurring, his resistance burning up like wood against fire, he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Artemis hands began sliding into his waistband and Fox realized that he was going to commit a heinous act against those he cared for, he felt pain erupt in his chest at the look on Percy's face when he found out, about the way Toni, his wife would cry when he told her.

This was it, he couldn't stop himself, it was over. Fox felt his mind fade into haziness, as he lost his train of thought.

Suddenly Fox was jarred back to reality, pain erupted in his cheek as he heard a loud crack from the point of impact, Fox flew across the forest, flying through a few trees before crashing to a stop against another one. Fox groaned but quickly began to regain coherent thought processes as he opened his eyes.

Fox saw The Cavalry and the Hunters standing there staring in shock at Artemis and Fox, Artemis still seemed to be in a daze, that's when Fox saw Percy, standing next to Artemis holding her up so she wouldn't collapse, Fox was about to thank Percy and explain, but Fox froze when he saw the absolutely livid fire in Percy's eyes. Fox began to stand, leaning heavily against the tree as he began to heal.

"Percy thank god, let me explain." Fox said, but Percy was in front of him faster than Fox could react, Percy punched Fox in the stomach hard, Fox hunched over and Percy grabbed his head and slammed Fox' face into his knee. Fox flew back blood pouring from his face.

"Percy wait please." Fox asked weakly, he knew Percy would be angry, but he had at least hoped for a moment to explain the trick being played on them.

"You don't get to talk you treacherous bastard." Percy growled as he punched Fox across the face, sending him flying through the forest and slamming to a stop against a larger rock, Fox cried out in pain, Percy summoned water and began to fill Fox nostrils and mouth, intent on drowning him. The Cavalry began rushing forward when they saw Fox convulsing and igniting randomly as he struggled to breath, Percy didn't let up, Percy thought Fox had drugged Artemis in order to rape her, that's what the huntress Atlanta had told him when she found the two. Percy was intent on punishing Fox for his crime no matter what. Fox face began turning blue when Kronos put a hand on Percy's shoulder and whipped him around to face him.

"Enough Perseus, that is enough." The Titan Lord yelled at the livid immortal demigod, Percy shook his head.

"Raping a virgin goddess? The very crime we were going to kill Mark for and you're going to let him get away with it? No he will be punished." Percy said turning back to Fox as the water expanded in the boy's throat, Fox struggling slowly began to die out as The Son Of Fire began to lose consciousness.

"Perseus, Fox has fought alongside us many times, release him, exile him, banish him, do whatever you wish but do not kill him." Kronos yelled at Percy, the demigod attempted to ignore his mentor, but finally he removed the water from Fox' mouth and nostrils, allowing him to breath.

Fox immediately began coughing and gasping for air, color slowing returning to his face, as he struggled to breath.

"Thank you Kronos, thank you." Fox coughed as he continued sputtering, Kronos and the rest of The Cavalry looked at the demigod in disgust.

"I didn't do it for you child. When it is time for you to be judged Order will bring you to justice. For now, I want you out of my sight." Kronos spat, Fox looked up in surprise, were they not even going to let him explain?

"You heard Kronos you bastard. GET OUT OF HERE, IF I SEE YOU AGAIN BEFORE ORDERS JUDGEMENT I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Percy screamed as Fox ran, his best option right now, was to simply wait till Order cleared his name, then he would come back. For now running was all he did. Fox ran and ran and ran, through the forest until he was near the edge of the camps barrier. Fox stopped to catch his breath, he didn't even hear the branch behind him snap, that was when the massive tree branch flew out behind him and smashed into the back of the Fox skull. The demigods eyes rolled back into his head as he blacked out and dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks.

"Mission accomplished Lord Chaos, me and Mark have acquired the package." A hunter in silver said stepping out of the brush with Mark directly beside her, as he released his control on the tree allowing the branch to fall back to its original place.

"Excellent Atlanta, once you have him bound and bagged, just use the device I gave you to teleport you and Mark back." Chaos said, Atlanta quickly gave confirmation before pulling out rope, rags, and a large sack. The hunter began tying Fox hands and feet together as she stuffed a rag in the son of Aphrodite' mouth.

"You know Atlanta," Mark began as he hugged Atlanta from behind kissing her neck, as he groped her ass and boobs, "We have time before Chaos needs us, why don't we have some more fun." Mark whispered by Atlanta's ear, the hunter finished tying the sack Fox was contained in when she turned around and pushed Mark into the bushes as they began to loudly have sex.

-Line Break-

Artemis groggily regained consciousness, as her vision cleared she found herself in the middle of the infirmary. A son of Apollo, Will I believe his name was pressing a cold rag to her forehead, she felt like she had a massive hangover as she groaned, Artemis hated hospitals and infirmaries, they made her have to get closer to her brother than she liked, that's when she realized that it wasn't just Will and her. The Olympian council in its entirety stood around Artemis, her hunters and The Cavalry was all there as well, watching over her, but she hadn't seen Fox, that's when she heard the arguing. Percy and Apollo were arguing with Aphrodite, it was hard for Artemis to hear what was being said, but she heard Fox name a few times, that's when her hearing began to sharpen.

"Fox would never commit such a heinous act, I know him well enough to know that his sense of morality and justice is too strong for that. Besides the fact he is the Angel Of Judgement, evil he commits would be for a reason, what reason was there for this supposed event?" Aphrodite yelled at Percy and Apollo, who were glaring indignantly at her, Artemis felt a warm hand on her arm, she turned to see Hestia gently stroking her arm, giving her comfort.

"I saw him, I found them together, her hunter told me what she saw, and it was confirmed when I got there, there was no questions to ask. Fox was guilty." Percy said indignantly with his arms crossed, his eyes silently asking Aphrodite to challenge him. Artemis had never seen Aphrodite this angry before, she looked like she was ready to vaporize Percy.

"Fox would never-" Aphrodite began only for Apollo to quickly cut her off, his face was absolutely livid, Artemis felt herself blanch even though the expression wasn't directed at her.

"You don't even know him Aphrodite, you had one chat with him, you don't know what he's capable of, Fox tried to rape Artemis get that through your head!" Apollo shouted at the love goddess, Aphrodite glared right back at the sun god, Artemis then began to remember exactly what happened as she sat up quickly, her hands grabbing at her temples as a stabbing pain shot through her skull.

"Fox didn't try to rape me, I kissed him first, it felt like, like love magic but much much stronger, nothing Aphrodite or her son is capable of. Fox struggled as much as he could against me, but it was effecting him to, his tolerance and resistance against the love magic let him think clearly longer than me. If you hadn't arrived when you did Percy I would have raped Fox not the other way around." Artemis explained slightly ashamed, Aphrodite smirked at Apollo and Percy, the two males looking shell shocked.

"So that means I attacked and almost killed an innocent man? My best friend of all people?" Percy questioned, and when Artemis nodded everyone instantly looked guilty, Zoe had tears beginning to swell in her eyes, a mixture of sadness and relief, sadness because of how they had accused him, relief that he was innocent. The rest of the Cavalry held similar looks, but all eyes fell on Percy and it was clear that the revelation was hitting him quite hard.

"I almost killed him, I tried to drown him, I wanted to slaughter him." Percy said softly, more to himself than anyone else, suddenly a bright flash and an overwhelming power swarmed the room, it was so bright everyone but Percy had to shield their eyes, when the wave of the power hit the Olympians they fell to their knees, knowing immediately they were outclassed, the Cavalry kneeled as well but not as urgently, knowing already who's presence graced them.

"You fools, do you realize the gravity of what you have done?" Orders voice rang through the air as her angel form came into view. Her tone was serious, cold, and extremely sharp, Percy had never seen her angel form in such a mood, and knew something was very wrong because of it.

"I've trained each of you to think before you act, learn all the facts, do not act without reason. Now look what you've done!" Order shouted a small sheen of sweat covered her forehead, indicating her high stress levels, none of the Cavalry understood what had her so worked up though. What had stressed her out so badly?

"Lady Order if I may? Why are you so distressed, what's wrong?" Kronos asked, taking charge and because of her bad mood taking a formal tone. Orders eyes snapped onto Kronos and the fire in them made him flinch.

"It's Fox Greyson, he's been kidnapped, I can't sense him anywhere, and I received this message, from my brother." Order said and summoned a large amount of mist materializing a viewing screen on it, the face of Chaos displayed smugly in view. The entire room sneered and shivered at the sight of the enemy. Percy's fists clenched hard enough to draw blood as his eyes fell on the man who killed his mother and Paul.

"Hello dear sister, by now I'm sure you have noticed the disappearance of one of your most prized Cavalry team members. And in the odd chance you didn't, well I'm here to clean up some of the messy details. First where is he? Well that's a simply question. Fox is right here." Suddenly the view changed to Fox chained to a cobblestone wall in what seemed to be an underground dungeon, he appeared mostly unharmed except for a few bruises, obviously nothing serious had happened yet, unless he healed it all really fast. Then the view appeared back on Chaos face. A sick and wicked grin appeared on his face.

"As you can see we haven't started any of the more heinous tortures yet, haven't started any tortures at all yet actually. How about I give you a nice preview of what to imagine is happening to him hmmm?" Chaos said snapping his fingers, the view stayed on Chaos but Fox could be heard loud as day as he egged them on, but the confident challenge was quickly replaced by hoarse and terrifying screaming, sprinkles of blood began to pepper Chaos and the things around him as Fox screams filled everyone's ears, chills flooding through their bodies.

Suddenly the screams stopped and all you could hear was Fox labored breathing and a hoarse 'Is that all you've got?', Chaos smirk deepened as he stared into the viewing screen.

"If you ever wish to see the boy again, you and your little team better be at Camp Jupiter by Saturday. Or I'll show you how fast my army can demolish a city. Ta ta!" Chaos said as he gave a small wave them. The fog screen disappeared quickly leaving everyone speechless.

"I think it's clear what must be done." Percy said clenching his fists as he stood with his back to everyone, anger and frustration clear as day in his voice and posture.

"We have to save Fox, it's our fau… my fault that he's in this situation, and I'm gonna make sure I fix it. So Cavalry load up The Tardis, Artemis you and your hunters are welcome to come, it's all up to you." Percy said as he walked out of the infirmary, not letting his gaze fall on anyone but the floor, he would fix this, Percy really hoped he would be able to, and that hope was pushing him where he needed to go.

Fox' POV Chaos Dungeon

The message had just finished, Fox labored breaths filled the silent room with the sound of desperation, Fox knew how to put on a strong face, but the creator of the universe sure knew how to torture someone. Chaos had hung Fox by his hands from the ceiling using stygian iron chains, the cold metal dampening his powers.

Fire was damn near useless on these chains and his shadow abilities only worked well enough to keep him alive after the tortures, which Fox was certainly thankful for, if only slightly.

"What do you even want from me Chaos? Even if you kill me they'll still fight on, even if you try to trap them Order's power protects them from all your tricks." Fox spat at the tyrant, Chaos smirked as he stood before the boy, hands crossed behind his back.

"I don't want anything from your group, but you my boy, you hold a great power within you do you not?" Chaos asked and Fox felt his blood go cold, how could he know? How could he possibly know? Chaos could see Fox panic, and his smirk broadened, Chao had the Cavalry backed into a corner now, one of their most powerful members would soon be at the creators disposal.

"I've had _him_ locked away for years, its gonna take more than a little physical torture to release that _monster._" Fox said with disdain and somehow Chaos managed to broaden his smirk, his eyes narrowing as the creator burst into laughter.

"Trust me child the tortures I gave you were a little more than an appetizer, they get much much worse."

"Pardon me Lord Chaos, I believe I maybe of assistance." Fox said, his mouth moving of its own accord, his eyes a blood red color. No, no, no, _he _can't be this strong already.

"The easiest way to release me Lord Chaos is to break not Fox' body but Fox' mind, it's what he uses to control me." _He _spoke, his voice deep and menacing, Chaos servants paled at its sound.

"Very intuiative, what is your name monster?"

"My Name Lord Chaos… is _Demon."_

**AN: Hey guys sorry this took so long, i really won't give you any excuses. I'm trying to finish up school as quick as I can so I can write more, once this story and a few others are finished me and GreyFoxNinja will work on a collaborative storyline. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, not my best work, but it sets up the next few chapter, as well as giving you an idea of the power scale. Go ahead and give me some feedback, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and PMed me, it gave me the kick in the ass I needed to finish this chapter.**


End file.
